Tu de nuevo
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Despues de lo sucedido en Volterra, Bella se fue y los Cullen no vuelven a saber de ella.20 años despues vuelven a empezar, esta vez con una integrante mas. Que pasa cuando una chica identica a Bella se tope con ellos?
1. Capitulo 1: Aqui vamos de nuevo

Capitulo 1: "Nuevo comienzo"

Alice POV:

Y comenzamos de nuevo!

Han pasado 20 años desde la última vez que nos sentimos en un verdadero hogar: En Forks. Pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora estamos muy lejos, y creo que jamás podremos volver a sentirnos así en ningún lugar…por que?

Por que no podemos dejar de pensar en una chica de Forks…La razón de la existencia de mi hermano Edward, mi mejor amiga humana, la "hermanita" menor de Emmett… Bella Swan.

Y es que aun no logro asimilar como fue que todo paso, osea si se como ocurrieron los hechos, pero no entiendo por que termino todo así.

Primero yo tuve una visión de Bella saltando de un acantilado, suicidándose por la ruptura con mi hermano y 3 horas después yo ya estaba en casa de Bella para darle mis condolencias a Charlie…Y resulta que no estaba muerta! No quería suicidar, ni nada por el estilo! Solo estaba jugando!

Después Rosalie –la muy brusca- le contó a Edward que Bella había muerto y el- el muy idiota- había acudido a los Vulturis para que lo mataran, por lo que Bella y yo tuvimos que ir a rescatarlo, demostrándole que la mujer que amaba seguía con vida.

No fue fácil… Pero llegamos poco antes de que Edward los enfadara.

Después de unas horas nos dejaron ir, con la condición de transformar a Bella. Y cuando todos pensábamos que todo volvería a la normalidad, que Bella y Edward volvería a estar juntos, ella se alejo mas de nosotros…Había decidido volver a vivir con su madre, en Florida. Jasper, Emmett, Esme y yo tratamos de hablar con ella para que no se fuera, pero fue inútil…Además Edward no hizo nada para detenerla…Y ella se fue.

Después de eso ninguno quiso quedarse en Forks, así que nos mudamos a Canadá. Y 3 años después encontramos a Violet. Ella antes vivía con el clan de Tanya, pero tenia muchos problemas con esta. Al no soportar mas peleas, Irina le hablo de nosotros, y como a ella le intereso se puso en contacto con Carlisle para venir a vivir con nosotros.

Y para recibirla nos volvimos a mudar. Esta vez a España.

Violet es una chica muy linda. Tiene el cabello largo y rizado, color castaño claro, tirando a rubio. Ella Abia sido convertida cuando tenía 16 años, pero eso había pasado hacia ya 72 años.

Todos la recibimos gustosos, pero nos costo un poco de trabajo encariñarnos con ella, por temor a hacerlo y después perderla…Finalmente lo hicimos. Ahora ella es nuestra hermana menor, una Cullen mas.

Y hoy nos volvemos a mudar, después de muchas mudanzas más.

Nos mudaos a Londres, a un pequeño poblado llamado Delaithe. Aquí todos los días esta nublado y lluvioso…perfecto para nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme ya nos inscribieron en el instituto. Violet en primero, Edward y yo en segundo, y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie en tercero. Esta vez no pensamos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, solo 1 o 2 años.

Debo admitir que ninguno de nosotros tiene ánimos de ir al colegio pues nos trae recuerdos algo tristes, en especial a Edward…si, el sigue con nosotros, esta vez no le permitimos que se fuera.

Y hablando de el…

En este momento oí como estaba tocando el piano…estaba tocando una nana… la nana que escribió para Bella. No se por que lo hace, solo se tortura mas.

Han sido 20 años en los que el se a sumido en un dolor absoluto…y lo único que hace es tocar esa maldita nana.

Esme esta preocupada por el; y yo en mis visiones no veo que su tristeza termine. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por el, no me gusta verlo tan triste.

Y Bella…

La última vez que supe algo de ella fue hace 19 años en una visión; la vi el día de su cumpleaños, estaba junto a su madre en Florida, se veía triste. Y después ella dejo de aparecer en mis visiones; no quiero decir que su futuro haya desaparecido, simplemente no la veo.

Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero tal parece que no hay forma: Charlie murió.

Ocurrió hace 15 años y dicen que fue por causas naturales; yo quería ir al funeral pero todos me dijeron que no lo hiciera –incluso Jasper-, lo único que pude hacer fue concentrarme y forzar una visión del funeral. No vi a Bella.

-Alice, mi amor, estas bien?- Jasper acababa de entrar a nuestra habitación y me vio parada frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida de las montañas- Te siento muy tensa.

-No te preocupes, amor. Estoy bien- le conteste sin voltear a verlo.

-Alice- me reprendió, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Mmm…-suspire resignada, a el nunca podía mentirle- Yo solo…yo solo estaba recordando a… a Bella.

El se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro derecho.

-No pienses más en ella, Alice. Edward te oirá.

-Ya lo se…solo quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de cómo fueron!

-Amor, Bella tomo sus propias decisiones- Acerco mas su boca a mi oído- Nadie podía hacer nada ante eso.

-Edward si- No logre ocultar un dejo de ira y dolor en mis palabras- El si podía hacerla entender, pero no quiso.

-Alice, eso no es justo! Se separo un poco de mi- Tu sabes bien que Edward es el que mas a sufrido con todo esto! El amaba a Bella!

-Si la amaba tanto por que no hizo nada para retenerla?!- Lo voltee a ver- Por que no le explico la verdad?!!

En ese momento el sonido del piano paro y supe que Edward seguramente me había escuchado, lo cual me hizo sentir algo culpable –sin contar la mirada de reproche por parte de Jasper-.

-Lo siento- susurre, confiando en que Edward me había oído otra vez. Me voltee a ver la hermosas montañas que se alzaban tras de nuestra casa- La extraño tanto, Jasper…

-Yo también la extraño. Bella es una gran mujer y supo ganarse el cariño e todos en esta familia- volvió a abrazarme- Pero ya han pasado 20 años, amor. Ya es tiempo de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y sobrevivir solo con los buenos- suspiro dolorosamente- Tu crees que yo ya deje de sentirme culpable por lo que paso?

-Culpable?-Lo voltee a ver sorprendida- De que hablas?

-El día de su cumpleaños, cuando se corto, yo fui quien la ataco. Por mi fue que Edward decidió dejarla, para que yo no pudiera volver a lastimarla.

-Jasper- le acaricie suavemente la mejilla- Tu no sabias lo que iba a pasar. Bella jamás te culpo, ni Edward, no lo hagas tú, OK?

El me sonrío dulcemente. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese.

Fue lento, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. En un segundo nos encontrábamos frente a la ventana de nuestra habitación y al siguiente el me tenia acorralada contra la pared, devorando mis labios, arrancándome la ropa.

"Edward Cullen deja de leer mis pensamientos en este preciso momento, entendiste?!!"

Podría jurar que escuche un resoplido provenir de la habitación de mi hermano, pero no me importo demasiado, en esos momentos estaba mas concentrada en arrancarle la ropa a mi esposo, mientras el hacia lo mismo con la mía.

Algunas horas después, mientras me recostaba sobre su marmoteado pecho, desee que algún día Edward volviera a sentir por alguien más lo que había sentido por Bella…Con la misma pasión e intensidad que yo sentía por Jasper.

**Chicas, soy nueva y me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia…**

**La sigo o de plano mejor me dedico a otra cosa?**

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett.**


	2. Capitulo 2: “Delaithe”

Capitulo 2: "Delaithe"

Violet POV:

Nos acabamos de mudar a un poblado de Londres, llamado Delaithe.

Yo ya había vivido aquí antes, cuando era humana, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, por eso me fascina haber vuelto.

Después de muchas décadas, por fin me siento como en una familia.

Los Cullen son Grandiosos!! Me la paso muy bien con ellos.

Emmett y Jasper me hacen reír mucho, Rosalie y Alice se la pasan llevándome de compras; Carlisle y Esme son como los padres que cualquiera desearía tener. Y Edward es un gran hermano, aunque algo frío y distante.

No puedo creer que ahora soy Violet Cullen.

Falta 1 día para que inicien las clases en el colegio después de las vacaciones navideñas, es decir estamos casi a medio semestre.

Estoy un poco nerviosa por entrar a una escuela nueva, aunque ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

Hoy decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por las calles del pueblo, pero cuando digo "decidimos" me refiero a Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo; Rosalie fue para no separarse de Emmett, y Edward por que Alice lo obligo.

Estábamos caminando por las calles, frente a una cafetería a la que estoy segura que jamás entraremos. Hay una librería, un cinema, algunos restaurantes, un hospital, un centro comercial, una comisaría policiaca y el instituto al que iríamos mañana…No es un pueblo muy grande pero me gusta.

Vi como mis hermanas se dirigían al centro comercial a comprar ropa, mientras Emmett y Jasper van directo a la tienda de videojuegos. Yo le pedí a Edward que me acompañara a la librería y después de mucho insistir, acepto.

Entramos y vimos que era mucho mas grande de lo que paresia por fuera; había muchos libros y asta un área virtual.

Me acerque al recibidor y toque la campanilla para que alguien nos atendiera. Lo hizo un chico alto, delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color cafés.

-Hola, les puedo ayudar en algo?- me sonrío, con una sonrisa perfecta. Tenia un rostro muy pálido –no tanto como el nuestro- pero muy hermoso. Por un instante me perdí en la hermosura ante mi, hasta que Edward me toco el hombro.

-Si…he…Me llamo Violet y el- señale a Edward- es mi hermano Edward. Nos acabamos de mudar a aquí con nuestra familia…-Edward me pincho la espalda para que cortara la información; yo le hice caso y solo sonreí al chico.

-Se acaban de mudar, he? Eso quiere decir que entraran al colegio mañana. Tu estas en primero?

-Si.

-Entonces seguramente te tocara clases de historia con el profesor Menlay, no?

-Eso creo- Note que Edward se alejaba un poco para ver algunos libros- El te da clases a ti?

-Oh si- río- y te aseguro que necesitaras algo bueno que leer. El profesor ya es algo viejo y no dura mas de 5 minutos despierto durante una clase. Por cierto, mi nombre es Anthony Addison.- Eso vasto para que Edward volviera a prestar atención, pues el chico se llamaba igual que el.

-De acuerdo Anthony, me podrías recomendar algo bueno que leer?

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana, e hizo que el olor de Anthony me diera de lleno en el rostro, por lo que tuve que dejar de respirar. Su olor era demasiado incitante! Jamás ningún humano había olido tan bien para mí!

De un momento a otro, mientras Anthony volteaba para buscar un libro, me vi rodeada por los brazos de Edward, para que no saltara sobre el chico.

-Vámonos-me susurro, y yo asentí.

Antes de que Anthony volviera a vernos salimos de la librería y yo por fin pude respirar.

-Que paso ahí adentro?- Edward comenzó a caminar hasta su volvo- Edward!!

-Lo hablaremos después- me susurro, dándome a entender que mis hermanos ya venían.

Llegamos a casa y yo quería hablar ya con el pero no pude, pues Jasper y Emmett se lo llevaron de caza durante toda la noche.

Y a la mañana siguiente tampoco pude preguntarle nada pues todos estábamos ocupados preparándonos para el primer día de preparatoria.

Decidimos irnos en 2 coches, las chicas en el de Rosalie y los chicos en el volvo de Edward. Otra cosa que me gustaba de mi nueva familia es que amaban la velocidad; en menos de 5 minutos nos encontrábamos frente al edificio del colegio.

Todos nos dirigimos al edificio de administración, ante la mirada curiosa de todos los alumnos. Gracias a nuestros oídos vampiritos claramente alcanzamos a oí algunos cuchicheos.

-"Dios, serán los nuevos?" "Son muy pálidos" "Serán familiares de los Shepparth?"

Seguimos nuestro camino.

-Hola, les puedo ayudar en algo?-nos pregunto la secretaria.

-Somos la familia Cullen, venimos por nuestros horarios de clases- dijo Edward.

-Claro-tomo una hojas y nos las repartió-Aquí tienen…y bienvenidos al colegio Roulant, de Delaithe.

Edward nos repartió las hojas y como era de esperarse yo no compartía clases con ninguno de mis hermanos. En ese momento un olor inundo el lugar, el mismo que sentí en la librería.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto Emmett, parpadeando.-De donde vino?

Edward me indico que guardara silencio y les dijo que ya hablarían después. Dicho esto todos nos fuimos.

Al salir pude visualizar a Anthony con un grupo de chicos, pero no pude sentir su olor.

De pronto Edward se tenso junto a mí. Lo voltee a ver y note que tenia la mirada fija en un punto en los pasillos. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con una chica muy hermosa de no más de 18 años, delgada, pálida y con unos hermosos ojos chocolates.

Regrese mi mirada a Edward y vi sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Bella- le oí murmurar justo cuando la chicharra sonaba para dar inicio a las clases y cuando la chica se perdía de vista.

Chicas, Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!!

Les juro que los leí todos y cada uno de ellos, y por este medio los voy a responder:

Parky: Voy a actualizar los lunes y jueves…claro que si ustedes me quieren sorprender con unos 10 reviews antes de la fecha, yo con mucho justo actualizo. Y, no, no tienes por que odiar a Violet. Ella es una hermana mas en la familia, no llego a suplir el papel de Bella.

Lorraine Cullen Swan: muchísimas gracias…si seguiré!!!

queen of the shadow: Bueno, creo que con este capi te deje mas intrigada!! Pero, calma, todo se sabra…

miadharu28: Mil gracias por pasarte y espero sigas mi historia!!

eiv000: Mil gracias, que bueno que te gusto!!!

karin cullen: Gracias, espero no decepcionarte.

Giise Cullen: Ouch, me la pusiste en un aprieto! Eso no te lo puedo responder aun, pero si sigues leyendo lo entenderás!


	3. Capitulo 3: “Los Shepparth y los Addison

Capitulo 3: "Los Shepparth y los Addison"

Edward POV:

Termino mi clase de español y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella… en ese ángel de ojos color chocolate que había visto en los pasillos…mi hermoso ángel…mi Bella.

Salí lo más rápido humanamente posible para ver si podía toparme con ella, pero no lo logre.

Al salir de la clase de matemáticas me resigne a que tal vez solo había sido una alucinación, después de todo que probabilidad había de que Bella estuviera aquí, en Londres? Una en un millón. Además la chica que yo había visto tenía la apariencia de tener 17 o 18 años.

Alice me arrastro hasta la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa, los demás ya nos esperaban allí. En ese momento una chica muy bajita –más que Alice- y con gafas se acerco a nosotros.

"Tranquila, Luli, tranquila…Solo son estudiantes normales, no es como si pudieran matarte"

Trate de no reí ante la ironía de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, me llamo Luli Foreman, soy la presidenta del club de teatro de la escuela. Ustedes deben de ser los nuevos, los Cullen, no? Me gustaría invitarlos a participar en el club- me pareció que había dicho todo el discurso de memoria.

-Perdona, pero no pensamos inscribirnos en ningún club por el momento- fue Alice la que respondo, nosotros solo asentimos.

De pronto las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y dieron paso a una pareja de chicos, lo que produjo un murmullo colectivo por parte de todos los estudiantes.

Tenia curiosidad por descubrir de quien estaban hablando, pero también sabia que había que mantener la distancia para no darles un motivo para acercarse a nosotros; al final la curiosidad pudo mas.

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunte, ante la mirada confundida de todos mis hermanos.

-Son los Shepparth y los Addison. Son una sola familia que vive en las afueras del pueblo, en las montañas del norte.

Todos mis hermanos voltearon a ver a la joven pareja que caminaba hasta la última mesa ante los murmullos.

-La chica rubia es Lana Shepparth y el chico de cabello castaño claro es Justin Addison, tiene 18 años y son primos pero también son pareja…novios, si entienden no?-señalo discretamente las manos de los chicos, que iban entrelazadas.

"Que si lo entendemos? Pero que casualidad!"-oí los pensamientos de Emmett, mientras desviaba la mirada asía Rosalie y la volvía a posar en la pareja, que ya estaba sentada.

Momentos después otra pareja entro; la chica era igual que la primera solo que castaña. Luli prosiguió su descripción:

-Ella es Luna Shepparth, gemela de Lana, y su novio es Mark, mellizo de Justin- Un chico mas entro. El mismo de la librería- El es Anthony Shepparth, hermano menor de las gemelas, solo tiene 16 años y el no tiene novia- Se sentó con su familia, mientras otro chico mas entro, provocando el aumento de murmullos de parte de las chicas- El es Dereck Shepparth; es el mas guapo de toda su familia pero tampoco tiene novia-El chico detuvo su camino entre la mesa y la puerta-Tiene 17 años, aunque a veces se comporta como el mayor- Dereck volteo asía la puerta, esperando, y entonces la vi…la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo acababa de entrar, lo que hizo que los murmullos volvieran a aumentar- Y la ultima es Isabella…Bella Addison, hermana de los mellizos. Es la mas guapa e inteligente de todo el colegio, aunque tampoco tiene novio…aunque la gran mayoría del colegio cree que tiene una relación con Dereck, por la forma en que se tratan.- Comprendí esto ultimo cuando vi que Dereck esperaba hasta que ella llegaba a su lado para después pasarle un brazo por la cintura y la conducía hasta la mesa, con el resto de su familia.

Sentí la lluvia de preguntas mentales de mis confundidos hermanos:

"Edward, es ella!-vi como los ojos de Alice brillaban ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su gran amiga.

"Es imposible!!"- Los pensamientos de Rosalie me sacaron de la mente de Alice- Que hace Bella aquí?!!"

Luli regreso su atención a nosotros y prosiguió con la explicación.

-Los Addison eran los hijos de un primo de Lucas, el padre de los Shepparth, pero cuando eran pequeños hubo un incendio y los padres murieron, por lo que el señor Lucas y su esposa los adoptaron.

-Entonces…ya no son primos si no hermanos políticos-Murmuro Alice.

-Así es. Como los Addison no tenían más familia que los Shepparth ellos los adoptaron…además, Rachell, la madre de los Shepparth, siempre quiso muchos hijos, por lo que ahora tiene la familia de sus sueños.

-Y siempre han vivido aquí?

-Mmm…pues no. Se mudaron hace casi un año.

Vimos como un grupito llamaba a Luli, por lo que ella se despidió de nosotros.

Cuando se alejo, mis hermanos y yo nos inclinamos más sobre la mesa para hablar.

-Que hace Bella aquí??

-Ella no puede ser Bella!! Esa chica no tiene más de 18 años y Bella ya debe tener 38!!

-Además esa chica se apellida Addison no Swan!!

-Quien es Bella Swan?-todos volteamos a ver a Violet. Ella era la única que no sabía toda la historia sobre Bella y yo.

A una velocidad vampiriza impresionante Alice le contó toda la historia de nuestra vida en Forks. Mientras yo me recosté un poco sobre mi silla y me dedique a mirar el decorado blanco de la pared. Cuando Alice termino de contar todo, Violet no podía dejar de mirarme y luego hizo la pregunta crucial…la misma que todos nos estábamos haciendo.

-Y esta chica es la chica de Forks?

-Yo estoy casi segura de que es ella!!-brinco Alice en su asiento.

-Es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones Alice- Dijo Rosalie y esto basto para que la paciencia de la duendecillo terminara.

-Mira, Rosalie, que a ti nunca te haya caído bien Bella no es problema mío y no tienes por que echar a perder mi entusiasmo-Alice se acomodo un poco en la silla- No me hagas enojar, o tengo que recordarte que por tu culpa Edward casi comete una locura- Rosalie cerro la boca al instante, mientras yo fulminaba a Alice con la mirada.

Justo en ese momento el tiempo del almuerzo termino y todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse.

Todos los de la mesa de los Shepparth se levantaron al mismo tiempo que un anafaga de viento entro, haciendo que el olor de estos nos diera de lleno en el rostro, por lo que todos nos aferramos a las sillas y mesa.

Lentamente el olor se mezclo con el de los demás alumnos, por lo que pudimos volver a respirar. Por que esa familia olía tan bien?

Con cuidado me volví a ver a esa familia, que iba caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bella…-logre murmurar y justo en ese momento ella volteo. Sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Ella mostró indiferencia ante mi mirada pero su acompañante, Dereck, no; el arrugo la nariz y la atrajo hacia el, rodeando su cintura. Los dos prosiguieron su camino, sin volver a prestarnos atención.


	4. Capitulo 4: “Será ella”

Alice POV:

Seguí la mirada de Edward y pude ver como Bella salía de la cafetería. Algunos segundos después todos pudimos soltar nuestro agarre de la mesa que por poco se rompe, y comenzamos a levantarnos.

-Que fue es…?-Emmett comenzó a preguntar, pero yo le di un codazo para que se callara.

Me acerque lentamente a Edward, que seguía clavado en la silla, y le extendí la mano para que se levantara.

-Edward?- pero el no reaccionaba, por lo que le puse las manos sobre los hombros-Tenemos biología juntos y no hay que llegar tarde.

Esto pareció reactivar los censares en el, pues se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón sin despedirse de nadie. Yo solo alcance a darle un rápido beso a Jasper y comencé a seguirle el paso.

Llegamos al salón cuando solo había pocos alumnos y el profesor no estaba.

Vimos dos mesas vacías y Edward sin pensarlo se sentó en la primera. Yo lo seguí en silencio y me senté a su lado.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y eso dolía. Me gire para verlo mejor y note el dolor en su mirada; estaba sufriendo, eso era claro, pero no sabia por que… pensé que le alegraría volver a ver a su gran amor, pero su reacción era otra.

Tratando de ayudarlo y consolarlo un poco coloque mi mano sobre su hombro; el solo se termino de derrumbar ante esto. Apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos. Me acerque mas a el y le acaricie el cabello.

-Todo estará bien-susurre muy bajo, para que solo el pudiera oírlo.

Sentía que todo se venia para abajo. Mi hermano estaba en una lucha interna entre creer que esa chica era su Bella o no.

Retire mi mano de su cabello y me cubrí con ella los ojos.

-Disculpa…estas en mi lugar-Una suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que Edward y yo volteáramos hacia arriba, para ver quien era la que había hablado…

Los dos nos quedamos de piedra al verla. Era ella, era Bella.

Estaba frente a nosotros, con su mochila al hombro, viéndonos fijamente con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Perdón?-logre articular al fin, después del shock.

-Que estas sentada en mi lugar- señalo una hoja pegada en la puerta- Los lugares están asignados ahí. Este es el mío y- señalo la mesa siguiente- ese es el tuyo…si es que eras Alice Cullen.

Asentí lentamente, tome mis cosas y me levante para dirigirme al asiento que ella indico.

"Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo" pensé, deseando que me escuchara y me hiciera caso.

Llegue a mi lugar y me gire para ver y oír mejor lo que decían. Vi como ella se sentaba y dejaba sus cosas en su lugar. Vi que Edward intentaba pararse para buscar su lugar.

-Edward Cullen, verdad?-dijo ella, mientras sacaba sus libros y los ponía en la mesa, sin voltear a verlo- Este es tu lugar, no tienes que moverte.

Edward volvió a sentarse y yo sonreí.

Note como el no le quitaba los ojos de encima. El profesor y los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar. El nos presento a Edward y a mí con la clase y nos repartió el material de trabajo.

La verdad no preste atención a lo más mínimo que dijo el profesor después de eso, me encontraba más concentrada en lo que hacían mi hermano y Bella, que no era nada. Edward estaba mirando a Bella y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, hasta que el se decidió a hablar.

-Me párese injusto- no puede ser, mi hermano era un idiota.

"Eso no funcionara"-pensé, enfadada y frustrada.

Pero increíblemente…funciono.

-Que?-la pregunta surgió de los labios de la joven, pero no despego la vista de su libreta mientras escribía.

-Pues que tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

-Si lo sabes-seguía sin verlo- Claro que lo sabes.

-Enserio?- vi como su mirada se iluminaba…le diría lo que el quería oír?

En ese momento la campana sonó y ella empezó a guardar sus cosas para irse, pero Edward no se movió. Bella se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento.

-Quieres que crea que nadie te a contado sobre mi y mi familia?-mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo- Soy Isabella Shepparth- dicho esto salio del salón. Mi hermano la siguió con la mirada.

Me acerque a el y le pude una mano en el hombro.

-Bella Shepparth?

-Si-me respondió en un suspiro- Bella Shepparth- cerro los ojos- No puedo leerle la mente- confeso y yo suspire.

Edward y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra siguiente clase.

No pude concentrarme en ninguna de las clases siguientes por estar pensando en Bella. Estaba casi segura de que ella era la Bella que nosotros conocíamos y queríamos, pero entonces por que seguía pareciendo de 18 años? Por que no nos decía la verdad? Y lo mas importante, por que tenia otro apellido y otra familia?

Solo quería que las clases terminaran ya para poder hablar con Edward y Carlisle sobre lo que pasaba.

"Maldito reloj, avanza mas rápido por favor!!"

Por fin la última clase termino y pude salir a encontrarme con mi familia en el estacionamiento, ellos ya estaban allí.

-Nos vamos?

-Aun no llega Violet.

En ese momento 7 chicos salieron del colegio, eran Bella y su "familia". Los 7 caminaron hasta los dos autos que estaban enfrente de los nuestros.

En otras circunstancias hubiera estado fascinada por su gusto en autos y en ropa, pues todos parecían modelos, pero ahora solo quería saber quien era esa chica y por que era idéntica a Bella.

Las gemelas iban de la mano de sus respectivos novios mientras Dereck y Bella venían platicando con Anthony. De pronto los 7 nos voltearon a ver y sus miradas nos petrificaron: nos miraban con mucho resentimiento, casi con odio…todos menos Anthony y Bella, ellos nos veían como deseando que desapareciéramos en ese momento.

Se detuvieron ante nosotros para poder contemplarnos mejor. Escuchamos un pequeño gruñido salir del pecho de Dereck, y tal paresia que estaba a punto de saltar a atacarnos, o mejor dicho, a atacar a Edward, y estoy segura de que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Bella lo detuvo.

-Dereck, no-logre oír que le decía, mientras le tomaba la mano para hacerlo caminar y entrar a los autos.

Cuando llegaron a sus autos, Violet se reunió con nosotros.

-Lamento la tardanza, nos vamos?- todos asentimos y entramos a los autos.

En esta ocasión Violet, Jasper y yo nos fuimos con Edward en su volvo.

En ese momento tuve una visión: Edward estaba delante de la antigua casa de Bella en Forks, hablando con alguien.

-Edward, es una locura.

-El me volteo a ver y yo le mostré mi visión.

-Tengo que hacerlo, solo así descubriré la verdad…Tengo que hablar con el.

Violet y Jasper nos voltearon a ver sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Me voy a Forks- Les explico Edward- A hablar con Jacob.

Hola (Sale Gloria con una armadura), este pues…yo…aquí, subiendo el siguiente capitulo del fic…

Si, se que prometi tenerlo antes pero por X o Y no lo consegui y pus…espero que no estén muy enojadas conmigo (pone carita de niña tierna) y que no me quieran matar. Pues si lo hacen se quedarían sin capítulos.

Y bueno, para compensarlos, les tengo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

"Tome el primer vuelo sin escalas que encontré. Solo llevaba conmigo mi billetera y una mochila con un cambio de ropa, además de mi pasaporte y mi celular.

"Maldito chupasangre"

Me voltee y pude ver la figura de un hombre muy alto entre las penumbras.

-Jacob…

-Necesito hablar contigo, Jacob…Es importante.

"Conmigo? De que?"

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien-conteste sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro.

-Bella-susurro al captar el sentido de mi visita."

Nos leemos en la próxima!!!

Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett.

Ya saben "Go" botoncito azul.


	5. Capitulo 5: En Forks

Capitulo 5: "En Forks"

Edward POV:

En cuanto llegue a nuestra nueva casa hable con Esme y le explique el problema y lo que pensaba hacer.

Ella no se opuso pero me pidió que tuviera cuidado. No me despedí de nadie, pero le deje un mensaje a Carlisle.

Tome el primer vuelo sin escalas que encontré. Solo llevaba conmigo mi billetera y una mochila con un cambio de ropa, además de mi pasaporte y mi celular.

Durante el vuelo no hice mas que pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando Jacob me viera. Seguro querría saltar sobre mí para descuartizarme, cosa que yo agradecería.

Llegue a Forks y corrí a todo lo que mi cuerpo daba hacia los limites de la Push, pero en el camino me desvíe hasta llegar a la casa de los Swan. Se veía que había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo.

Me recargue sobre un árbol y voltee a ver hacia la ventana de la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Bella. Recordé todos los momentos que habíamos pasado ahí, todas las noches que me quede a velar su sueño…

"Maldito chupasangre"

Me voltee y pude ver la figura de un hombre muy alto entre las penumbras.

-Jacob…

El salió de la oscuridad y pude darme cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho.

-Así que has vuelto, no? Que felicidad- hizo una mueca-A que has venido después de tanto tiempo?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Jacob…Es importante.

"Conmigo? De que?"

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien-conteste sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro.

-Bella-susurro al captar el sentido de mi visita.

Debo admitir que escuchar su nombre de labios de alguien que no fuera Alice me resulto muy doloroso. Todos en mi familia, o casi todos, habían captado mi renuencia mi renuencia a mencionarla, claro que Alice era la única que no cumplía esa norma.

"Y bien?-los pensamientos de Jacob me hicieron salir de mis propios pensamientos.

-Necesito saber que has sabido de ella en los últimos 20 años.

-A si? Y eso para que?-por su expresión supe que no me diría nada.

-Es importante para mi saberlo…por favor- su rostro palideció ante mi suplica.

"Jamás imagine que fueras capas de pedirme un favor"-admitió.

-Ahora sabes que tan importante es para mi esto.

El me estudio con la mirada y después suspiro.

-Ella no…no esta.

Bufe. Eso era obvio.

-Dime algo que no sepa, quieres?

"No entiendes, verdad?- me fulmino con la mirada.

-Que tengo que entender?

-No quiero decir que no este en Forks…sino que no esta en este mundo, al menos no con vida.

Me petrifique al escuchar esto ultimo. No con vida. Que significaba eso?

Lo entendí.

-Muerta?-logre preguntar aun en shock- Como? Por que? Cuando?

-Hace 18 años, unos días después de su cumpleaños, fue un accidente de auto. Un conductor se pasó una luz roja, perdió los frenos y se estrello contra el auto en el que viajaban Bella, su madre y su padrastro. No hubo sobrevivientes.

En ese momento sentí que toda mi existencia se me venia para abajo y que mi futuro se iba al caño. Me sentí terriblemente mal…El amor de mi vida, de mi existencia había muerto.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme y supe que de haber podido llorar, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. Mi Bella, mi hermoso ángel de ojos color chocolate había dejado de vivir.

-Estas bien?- Jacob tenia la misma expresión de dolor que yo.

-Si…solo…debo irme.

Comencé a caminar sin voltear atrás. Corrí con verdadera desesperación por todo Forks y Port Ángeles, hasta llegar al aeropuerto más cercano.

Tenía tanta desesperación que solo quería llegar a casa, pero entonces un pensamiento me llego a la cabeza. Ir a Italia.

De inmediato comencé a pensar en las consecuencias, en mi familia e incluso en Bella. Si iba a allí los Vulturis no dudarían ni un minuto en matarme esta vez. Sabia que Alice vería mi decisión otra vez, pero no me importaba…ya nada me importaba.

"Debes seguir" Voltee en todas direcciones para ver de donde provenía esa voz pero no vi a nadie- "No puedes dejarte vencer…Bella no habría querido eso"

"Debes seguir adelante…por ti, por tu familia y sobre todo por Bella"- Por fin comprendí que esa voz estaba solo en mi cabeza. Tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera mi…alma?

Sacudí la cabeza y entre al aeropuerto. Me acerque a comprar el boleto, sin saber muy bien que destino tomar.

"Hazlo por Bella"

-A Delaithe, en Londres- pedí. Me entregaron el boleto y subí al avión.

Llegue a casa algunas horas después. En cuanto entre a la casa todos se acercaron y me comenzaron a interrogar.

-Que paso? Hablaste con Jacob? Te dijo algo sobre Bella? Sabes donde esta?

Deje que las preguntas siguieran su curso y todos, al darse cuenta de que no hablaba, guardaron silencio.

-Edward- Alice se acerco un poco-La chica Shepparth es Bella?-yo negué con la cabeza- Entonces donde esta Bella?

Los voltee a ver, pensando en la mejor forma de decírselos. Al ver que no la había, lo dije tal cual.

-Bella murió hace 18 años.

Continuara…

- -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -

Hola, yo de nuevo.

Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que la tarea me esta matando.

Tratare de no volver a tardar tanto.

Las quiero.


	6. Capitulo 6: “Luchando contra el dolor”

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer…yo solo tengo la idea para jugar con ella.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 6: "Luchando contra el dolor"

Jasper POV:

Después de oír lo que Edward nos dijo todos nos quedamos en shock…Bella había muerto!

Instintivamente Alice se refugio en mis brazos y Esme en los de Carlisle; Emmett salio al patio y oímos como algo caía al suelo ruidosamente, seguramente un árbol.

Un dolor me invadió el estomago. El dolor de todos en mi familia…hasta Rosalie estaba sufriendo.

-No…no-oí como susurraba Alice contra mi pecho y yo solo pude abrazarla mas fuerte. Mi pequeña esposa estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

Edward camino hasta la sala y se dejo caer en uno de los sofás. Todos los seguimos, tratando aun de entender que estaba pasando.

-Dinos que paso en Forks, Hijo- pidió Carlisle sentándose a mi lado.

-Tenia pensado ir a la Push para hablar con Jacob- Esme se tenso-No pensaba romper el tratado- explico el- Lo iba a llamar al llegar a los limites y esperaría a que el fuera a mi encuentro, pero en el camino me desvíe a la antigua casa de Bella. Al llegar vi que estaba abandonada…En ese momento llego Jacob. Le pedí que me dijera lo que sabia de ella, después de mucho insistir lo logre convencer.

-Sabes como paso?

-Si…Accidente de auto, un conductor se estrello contra su auto.

-Cuando fue?

-Días después de su cumpleaños, según entendí.

-Sabes donde la enterraron?-Alice seguía refugiada en mi pecho.

-No, Alice. Jacob no me dijo eso y yo ya no quise preguntarle mas…Solo quería volver a casa.

Para sorpresa de todos Rosalie se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Cuanto lo siento, Edward.

El le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron fue Alice quien lo abrazo, compartiendo el dolor de ambos.

-Se que esta noticia te duele tanto como a mi, Alice y créeme, me siento tan culpable como Emmett cree que soy- le dijo el, abrazándola mas.

-No es que crea que eres culpable- dijo la voz de Emmett en la puerta- solo trataba de dejar salir mi dolor.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco todos fuimos tratando de acostumbrarnos al dolor que la noticia de Edward nos causo.

Los días en el colegio se volvieron aburridos y monótonos. Durante los almuerzos evitábamos en lo posible el ver a la mesa de los Shepparth, para no torturarnos más con la imagen de Bella.

Y un día las cosas se complicaron…

Era hora de irnos a casa después de la escuela. Me encontré con mis hermanos en los pasillos y al salir vimos a Violet hablando con alguien junto al volvo de Edward, era Anthony Shepparth.

Violet se veía muy feliz y a gusto al hablar con el, pero Edward y yo inmediatamente nos tensamos, ese chico tenia un olor demasiado incitante para nosotros.

Todos caminamos hacia ellos y en cuanto os vieron se tensaron y dejaron de reír.

-Ho…Hola, chicos-volteo a ver a su acompañante-Ya conocían a Anthony Shepparth, verdad?

Nosotros asentimos una vez.

-Mucho gusto. Violet me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Sentí como Jasper se tensaba así que le tome las manos y Edward le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Hola-Emmett le tendió la mano y el la tomo- Disculpa si estoy un poco frío…mala circulación.

-He conocido a gente tan fría como tu- sonrío y se encogió de hombros.

-Anthony y yo tenemos un trabajo por parejas, así que va a ir a la casa hoy a las 5:30 PM.

"Tenemos que llevarlo de caza"-pensé, mientras sonreía, y Edward asintió.

En ese momento Anthony volteo a ver el edificio escolar, se tenso un poco y bufo.

Su familia venia saliendo y caminaban hacia nosotros, o mas bien hacia sus autos frente a los nuestros. En cuento nos vieron, nos fulminaron con la mirada.

-Debo irme- dijo Anthony.

-Pasa algo malo?

-Solo una pequeña…complicación-dudo un minuto-pero esta bien. Te veo en tu casa- nos volteo a ver- Adiós chicos.

Vimos como se acercaba a su familia y como casi todos le lanzaban miradas de muerte. Bella se acerco y se cruzo de brazos frente a el, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Te explico luego, OK?- le oímos murmurar y ella asintió con resignación.

Subieron a sus autos y se fueron, dejándonos a todos confundidos por sus miradas.

Por que nos odiaban tanto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.**

**Chicas, se que me van a querer matar por que el capitulo esta super corto, pero es que ando corta de tiempo y de inspiración (que es lo peor). En estos momentos tengo unos conflictos amorosos tremendos, y si a eso le sumamos que esta semana tuve examen que me dejaron con el cerebro totalmente seco…pues, ya mejor ni les cuento.**

**.**

**.**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas que me sigue (y si algún chico esta leyendo esto, también a ti te lo agradezco), sus comentarios me dan fuerza para seguir esta historia…**

**Y para que no me odien tanto les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo…**

**.**

**.**

**-No…digas…nada-note que agarraba mucho mas fuerte el volante y cerro los ojos con un semblante lleno de ira-No te atrevas a decir nada…no te atrevas.- me hundí un poco mas en mi asiento, para tratar de amortiguar la lucha que iba a iniciar- Por que si dices algo…soy capas de arrancarte la cabeza…en este mismo instante…**

**Yo sabia que no estaba mintiendo, el era capas de eso y de más en esos momentos. **

**-Creo que debemos hablar**

**Que les pareció?!!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!!!!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Lo que somos

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: "Lo que somos."

Bella POV:

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa nadie hablo. Las gemelas y los mellizos se fueron en el auto de Justin, mientras Anthony, Derek y yo nos fuimos en el auto de mi hermano menor.

Derek había decidido conducir, por que eso lo relajaba, pero podía percibir que era todo lo contrario. Tenía el volante fuertemente aferrado entre sus manos, a tal grado que paresia que lo rompería.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Anthony, en el asiento de atrás, mirando distraídamente el camino.

Quería hablar con el pero sabia que no era el momento indicado. Si decía algo sobre lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela desataría toda la ira de Derek y lo que menos necesitábamos en estos momentos era que el y Anthony pelearan…

Aun así el silencio era algo incomodo.

Gracias al cielo faltaba poco para llegar a nuestra casa, podíamos ver el auto de Justin estacionado en el porche, además del auto de Lucas en el garaje, así que solo faltábamos nosotros.

Derek estaciono el auto junto al de mi hermano, pero no hizo amago de bajar; por el contrario, lo apretó mucho más fuerte y tenso la mandíbula.

Anthony miro fijamente a su hermano, pero no se movió de su asiento. El momento de hablar llegaría, yo sabía eso. Por fin Anthony decidió hablar.

-Derek- pero se quedo cayado en cuanto vio la reacción de su hermano.

-No…digas…nada-note que agarraba mucho mas fuerte el volante y cerro los ojos con un semblante lleno de ira-No te atrevas a decir nada…no te atrevas.- me hundí un poco mas en mi asiento, para tratar de amortiguar la lucha que iba a iniciar- Por que si dices algo…soy capas de arrancarte la cabeza…en este mismo instante…

Yo sabia que no estaba mintiendo, el era capas de eso y de más en esos momentos.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Derek- maldije por lo bajo ante lo que Anthony acababa de decir.

-No!!-cerré los ojos y oí un fuerte golpe contra el tablero del auto-No quiero oírte!! No me interesa saber que es lo que estabas pensando al acercarte a ellos!! Solo cierra la boca!!

-Pero yo…

-Te dije que te callaras!!- Dio otro golpe en el tablero y yo salte impresionada y asustada, cerré mis ojos con mas fuerza, aterrada por la reacción de mi hermano, el lo noto y suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse inútilmente-Mira, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Entraremos a la casa y tomaremos las medidas necesarias para protegernos-y sin decir mas, salio del auto.

Anthony y yo nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo, entendiendo a la perfección lo que el quiso decir con "tomaremos"…

-Reunión familiar-murmuramos al mismo tiempo.

Y no nos equivocamos…

Al entrar a la casa vimos a toda la familia reunida en la sala.

Lucas y Rachel estaban en el sillón principal, tomados de las manos, con la cara seria y la mirada preocupada. Voltee a ver a Anthony y vi que, al igual que yo, estaba muy preocupado por lo que iban a decir.

Justin y Mark estaban recargados en la pared y las gemelas estaban en el sillón continuo al de mis padres adoptivos.

-Hijos-Rachel nos llamo tiernamente- Vengan a sentarse con nosotros.

Anthony y yo obedecimos al instante. De pronto la habitación se lleno de un silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido por el sonido de nuestras "respiraciones".

Al cabo de unos minutos Lucas se aclaro la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Luna y Lana nos pusieron al tanto de lo que paso hoy en la escuela.- todos volteamos a ver a las gemelas, Luna bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero Lana se veía orgullosa de su decisión-Anthony, yo…bueno, nosotros-Añadió, viendo a Rachel y a mis hermanos-creemos que seria conveniente que nos dijeras tu mismo lo que paso.

-No paso nada, Lucas.

Nuestro padre no dijo nada, solo alzo una ceja y escudriño a mi hermano con la mirada.

-No es cierto-ahora fue Derek quien hablo y su voz mostraba una clara lucha entra la ira y contenerse.-Estuvo hablando con los Cullen.

Lucas volvió la mirada a Anthony y su expresión se volvió más seria, por lo que me preocupe.

-Anthony no debiste de hacerlo.

-No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Nada malo?!!-la furia de Derek estallo contra su hermano-Te párese poco el poner a toda nuestra familia en peligro?!!

-Yo no estaba haciendo eso, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo con Violet…

-Violet?-Rachel se irguió un poco en el sofá- Ella esta en tu clase de historia, no?- Anthony asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-Pudiste pedir que te pusieras con otra persona!!- Lana hablo por primera vez y pude notar que estaba igual de enfadada que Derek.

-No soy yo quien decide…y te agradecería que no te metieras en esta conversación, Lana.

-Claro que me meto!! Esta también es mi familia y no voy a permitir que la pongas en peligro!!

-Yo no estoy poniendo en peligro a nadie!!!

-Si lo estas haciendo!!- Lana se levanto de golpe y yo voltee a ver a Justin, el asintió, captando mi mensaje; si Lana se ponía mas agresiva el la detendría- Se te olvida todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años?!! Sabes perfectamente que ellos son…!!!

Ya no dijo nada más. Ni ella podía mencionar la palabra, pero Anthony no iba a dejar que se quedaran así las cosas.

-Que son que Lana?!! Que son vampiros?!! Eso es lo que ibas a decir, no?!! –El también se levanto y dio un paso hacia delante para enfrentar a su hermana- Pues si, lo se!! Son vampiros!!…Pero nosotros también!!!

La sala se volvió a llenar de silencio. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie hacia mención a nuestra naturaleza original, pues todos nos comportábamos como humanos lo más posible.

Lucas se volvió a aclarar la garganta y todos le prestamos atención.

-Anthony, Lana, no quiero gritos en esta casa-volteo a ver a Lana que estaba apunto de protestar-no me importa quien haya iniciado. Ahora los 2 siéntense, por favor- Ambos obedecieron- Escucha Anthony, no es mi intención prohibirte nada, hijo; sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras y hablar con quien quieras, solo te pido que no comentes nada sobre nuestra…condición a nadie de la familia Cullen, OK?

-Además me gustaría pedirte un favor, hijo- dijo Rachel- por favor, no menciones a Bella en tus conversaciones- Todos me voltearon a ver-Ellos ya le han hecho suficiente daño, no queremos que causen mas.

-Bella…-sentí como la mirada de Anthony sobre mí.

-Lo que hagas estará bien para mi-murmure, bajando la mirada-Solo te pido que los mantengas alejados de mi. No quiero perder a nadie más de mi familia.

Todos guardaron silencio. Yo nunca hablaba de eso.

-No volveré hablar con los Cullen…con ninguno de ellos.

Pude ver como todos se relajaban, menos yo. Había hecho sentir mal a mi hermano, solo para no volver a sufrir yo, y eso no era justo.

Anthony se levanto e hizo el amago de irse.

-A donde vas?-Justin y Mark lo interceptaron.

-Si no iré a hacer el trabajo a su casa por lo menos tengo que avisarle.

* * *

**Chicas…Ya se sabe el secreto de los Shepparth!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, pues me costo hacerlo, principalmente por la falta de tiempo con la que vivo diariamente.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que dejan review, a las que me agregaron a favorito (tanto las historia como a mi como escritora) y a las que me pusieron en alerta. Se que no he contestado ninguno de sus mensajes pero no es por que no quiera, si no por que no me da tiempo…la escuela me esta matando. Creo que los maestros solo piensan que tenemos su materia, pero noticia…NO ES ASI!!! Tenemos varias materias mas, que también nos cargan con tarea.**

**En fin, muchas gracias!**

**Ah, y si esta vez pudiéramos llegar a los 60 comentarios, me harían muy feliz…por que nada mas llevamos 42 y eso me hace creer que no les esta gustando la historia :(**

**Las leo dentro de poco!**

**PD: Las imágenes de los autos están en mi perfil. CHEQUENLAS!!!!!!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Lagrimas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "Lagrimas."

Anthony POV:

Me senté en el borde de la cama en mi habitación con el celular en la mano, después de haber hablado con Violet. Me comporte frío y distante con ella, lo cual me dolió pero sabía que era lo mejor.

No sabía por que pero me sentía muy triste, al grado de no querer ver a nadie.

Me deje caer de espaldas al colchón, coloque el celular a mi lado y suspire…

Que era lo que esta niña estaba causando en mí? Por que me sentía así? Ella no era nada mío y, sin embargo, la idea de no volver a hablarle me hería en lo más profundo de mi muerto corazón.

Oí unos pasos ligeros subir por la escalera hasta mi habitación, pero no me intereso saber quien era. Cerré los ojos y suplique mentalmente que quien fuera se alejara.

-Hola- abrí los ojos al oír la dulce voz de mi hermana favorita.

-Hola, Bella, que hay?- me incorpore en la cama, para verla recargada en el lumbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estomago.

-Yo venia a pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato, en la sala.

Su declaración me dejo en shock por unos segundos. Jamás me imagine que mi hermana fuera a decirme algo así. Ella noto la confusión en mi rostro y trato de ayudarme a entender.

-No debí decir lo que dije…Te forcé a que tomaras una decisión a mi conveniencia y eso no es justo. Lo lamento en verdad.

Yo sonreí y palmee a mi lado para indicarle que tomara asiento. Ella lo hizo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la examine con la mirada.

-Hazla.

-Que sientes al ver aquí a los Cullen?

-Uff…-suspiro-Siento dolor…tristeza…ira…confusión…odio…pero sobre todo miedo…mucho miedo.

Eso me dolió. Mi hermana, mi mejor amiga tenía miedo…y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento.

-Descuida. Llevo con esto 20 años-se encogió de hombros- Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-No, no es verdad- me puse tenso junto a ella-Una persona no puede acostumbrarse nunca a todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos, no importa si pasan 10, 20 o 50 años…jamás te acostumbras.

Ella me miro fijamente algunos segundos y luego se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-No quieres que yo este cerca de ellos-no era una pregunta, pero aun así, después de meditarlo por unos segundos asintió- No quieres que me acerque por que no quieres que se acerquen a ti y descubran la verdad sobre tu pasado- Espere verla asentir, pero no fue así.

-Es cierto que tengo terror por que puedan descubrir que en realidad soy Bella Swan, pero no es por eso que quiero que te alejes de ellos.

-Entonces?

Ella se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, donde se podía ver a la perfección el jardín trasero.

-Bella?-por un momento pensé que se había quedado en shock, pero luego me percate de que estaba sollozando. Me levante y me coloque detrás de ella, para tratar de tranquilizarla- No me gusta que te pongas así, Bella.

Mi prima volteo y pude ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos…lágrimas de sangre.

Un camino de lágrimas rojas comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas y yo no pude hacer más que abrazarla.

-No quiero que estén cerca de nosotros por que…por que no quiero perder a nadie mas de mi familia- Me abrazo con fuerza-No quiero que los maten como mataron a mi madre y a Phil.

-Shhh…ya no digas nada-la aleje un poco de mi y le limpie las lagrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano-Se cuanto te duele hablar de lo que paso, no hace falta que digas nada mas.

Pero ella no dejaba de llorar, y eso me estaba preocupando, pues cuando llorábamos nos debilitábamos demasiado, de por si no era normal que un vampiro llorara y menos sangre.

La conduje hasta la cama y la senté en ella.

-Si Derek te escucha llorar se enfadara conmigo y tu no quieres eso, verdad?-le acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Verdad que no quieres que mi hermano me mate por hacerte llorar?-Ella sonrío un poco pero la sonrisa no alcanzo a llegarle a los ojos.

La vi fijamente por unos minutos y después tome una decisión. Le levante la barbilla con una mano y con la otra le acaricie la espalda…el verla así me hirió demasiado. Yo quería mucho a Bella, ella era mi hermana, la favorita entre todos, por lo que no quería verla sufrir.

-Que puedo hacer para que dejes de sufrir?- Ella me miro, sin entender del todo la pregunta- Pídeme algo, lo que sea, y yo lo hare con tal de que no sufras mas.

-Lo que sea?-su mirada me imploraba que así fuera y yo quería que confiara en mi. Asentí- Aléjate de los Cullen-eso ya me lo esperaba-Hazlo por mi…por nuestra seguridad…Prométeme que lo Haras.

El simple hecho de pensar en no volverle a hablar a Violet me dolió…pero Bella era mi familia y yo no podía ponerla en peligro.

-Te lo prometo-y le sonreí. Ella no tenía por que darse cuenta de mi dolor interno.

Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa triste y después me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Debo ir a buscar a Derek. Nos vemos al rato-se levanto y se fue.

Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y suspire.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en ti- murmure, esperando que nadie de mi familia me escuchara para no dar explicaciones- No se como pero tengo que hacerlo.

* * *

**Wow…chicas, ahora si las abandone por mucho tiempo…no saben lo mal que me siento por eso. Siento si el capitulo esta muy corto y falto de inspiración, pero es todo lo que mi pobre cabecita pudo hacer…**

**No están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo…pero creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien…eso no es bueno…en fin…**

**Actualizo antes de irme al pre-estreno de New Moon!!!!**

**Déjenme lindos comentarios sobre que piensan de el capitulo, el fic, las imágenes de los autos y las casas que están en mi perfil…y hasta de la película!!**

**Las quiero, niñas!!!!!!!**


	9. Trailer sorpresa

Hola, chicas…

Lamento haberlas ilusionado, pero no…este no es un capitulo del fic.

Utilizo este medio para comunicarles a todas ustedes que el fic ya tiene tráiler!

Me pase toda la tarde ayer, Jueves, y hoy haciéndolo…

Espero que les guste.

La dirección donde pueden verlo es:

http: // www . youtube . com / watch? v= lXrK sh4 y4ns

Quítenle los espacios…o vayan a mi perfil para entrar al link.


	10. Capitulo 9: “Conversaciones”

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Conversaciones"

Edward POV:

Violet estuvo algo intranquila durante el resto del día y sus pensamientos estuvieron enfocados en la llamada que el menor de los Shepparth le había hecho para informarle que no iría.

Gracias al cielo Rosalie y Alice se la habían llevado de caza y yo pude descansar de todos sus pensamientos…

Cierto, yo también tenia que cazar y debía de ser pronto si no quería que un accidente ocurriera.

-Hola, hijo.

Me voltee para encontrar a Esme parada en el umbral de la sala, mientras yo intentaba algo interesante que ver en la tele.

-Hola Esme…pasa algo?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- se acerco un paso a mi- Es importante.

-Claro-apague le televisor y puse el control a un lado- Dime.

Ella se sentó enfrente de mi y me escrutinio con la mirada.

-No había podido hablar contigo desde que nos dijiste lo que…lo que le paso a …-Le resultaba difícil pronunciar su nombre. Dio un suspiro y lo dijo-a Bella.

Suspire y trate de no dejarme embargar por esos recuerdos dolorosos una vez más.

-Se cuanto te duele hablar de esto pero es necesario- continuo-Durante estos 20 años te he visto sufrir y, aunque tratabas de ocultarlo para que no nos diéramos cuenta, nosotros sufrimos contigo, por eso ahora…ahora te pido que, a pesar del dolor, que sigas luchando, que sigas con nosotros…

-Espera-la detuve antes de que su imaginación diera para mas- Tu piensas que yo estoy pensando en suicidarme?-ella bajo la mirada, dándome a entender que era cierto. Suspire-No voy a ir a Volterra. Se que estas asustada por que ya trate de hacerlo una vez, pero descuida…esta vez no es así- Me acerque mas a ella y tome sus manos-Cometí un error hace 20 años y ahora tengo que cargar con el por toda la eternidad…me guste o no.

Pude ver que se relajaba notablemente.

-Me tranquiliza oír eso, cariño-se levanto-Debo ir a hablar con tu padre-me dio un beso en la frente-Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

-Gracias, Esme.

La vi alejarse y subir las escaleras.

Esto no estaba bien. Había preocupado a Esme, temiendo que intentara cometer otra locura. Supongo que por eso se había mantenido un tanto cautelosa y con miedo…creía que volvería a cometer el mismo error, pero esta vez no lo haría…no metería a mi familia en esto otra vez.

-

-.

-

Al día siguiente Jasper, Emmet y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo hasta la escuela. Las chicas aun no habían regresado de su día de caza y no sabíamos hasta cuando lo harían.

Las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Durante el almuerzo tuve que aguantar a Jasper y su discurso sobre la guerra de confederación, pues acababa de tener historia y su profesor era un Yankee hecho y derecho.

Mientras lo oíamos despotricar contra el, no pude frenar las ganas de voltear a ver la mesa de los Shepparth. Todos estaban allí. Las gemelas leían unas revistas, los mellizos y Derek hablaban sobre autos, según oí, mientras Bella y Anthony tenía la mirada fija en algún punto en la nada.

-Bella…-su nombre se escapo de mis labios…

Y ella volteo a ver en mi dirección, y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me quede paralizado ante sus ojos. Un par de orbes color chocolates, que parecían un poco falsos, se clavaron en mi corazón. Estaban cargados de dolor y de pena, y era como si me culparan a mí por eso. Como si yo fuera el causante de todo su dolor.

En ese momento Derek volteo a verla y siguió su mirada, hasta toparse con la mía. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-Todo bien?-oí que le preguntaba.

-Si…-retiro su mirada de la mía y volteo a verlo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-No tiene importancia.

Derek volvió a verme pero yo desvíe la mirada.

Y llego la hora de la clase de biología.

Me despedí de mis hermanos, acordando vernos en el estacionamiento.

Entre al salón y me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta. Bella estaba parada frente a la ventana, con la vista fija en la cancha de futbol.

Sacudí la cabeza y camine hasta mi lugar. Comencé a acomodar mis cosas pero me detuve al oírla suspirar. Me voltee para poder verla. Seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero tenia el semblante triste…como sin esperanzas.

Volví a fijar mi vista en mis cosas, volví a oírla suspirar y decir algo que me dejo con el corazón mas congelado de lo que ya estaba.

-Hoy ya son 22 años.

Rápidamente voltee a verla.

-Que-me levante y coloque detrás de ella-Que fue lo que dijiste?-Ella volteo a verme, sobresaltada, tal paresia que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza y miedo…mucho miedo-Que fue lo que quisiste decir?

-Que?

-Tu dijiste "hoy ya son 22 años"-exhale y trate de relajar mi voz-A que te referías?

Ella se tenso al instante, pero segundos después su rostro volvió a ser inexpresivo.

-No se de que hablas…yo no dije nada, OK?

-No, no estoy loco, yo se lo que oí…solo quiero saber… por que?

-Por que?-en sus ojos relampagueo la ira al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes. Respiro hondo, tomo su mochila con una mano, mientras con la otra se acomodo un mecho de cabello, relajándose- Ya te dije. No se de que hablas.

Y salio del salón.

No la volví a ver durante el resto de las clases, ni en el estacionamiento a la hora de la salida, solo estaban sus hermanos.

Llegue a casa con mis hermanos y vimos que las chicas ya estaban allí. En cuanto entramos Alice se acerco a mí.

"Estas bien?"-yo asentí y ella suspiro-"Pensé que te encerrarías en tu cuarto como cada año"-sonrío.

-De que hablas?-su sonrisa se congelo y note como retrocedía, dispuesta a salir huyendo.

-Olvídalo, quieres?

-Dilo-gruñí. Ella suspiro y en su mente encontré la respuesta.

"Hoy, hace 22 años, Bella llego a nuestras vidas"

* * *

**Hola… no voy a pedir perdón por la tardanza, por que no lo tengo jeje y ni voy a dar escusas, por que tampoco las tengo! Jaja**

**Bueno, ya el capitulo 9.**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Quedaron tan enredados como el pobre de Edward? Como será que Bella Shepparth supo la fecha? (jeje, sarcasmo) Se dara cuenta Edward de lo que en realidad esta pasando?**

**Que les pareció mi tráiler?**

**Las quiero y nos leeremos pronto, espero.**


	11. Explicasiones

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


	12. Capitulo 10:En familiay los errores

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 10: "En familia…cometiendo errores"

Derek POV:

Antes de que las clases terminaran recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella, diciendo que se iría antes a casa pero que dejaba los autos…Trate de llamarle por teléfono pero su celular me mando directamente al buzón.

Suplique por que el tiempo avanzara mas rápido…cosa que no sucedió.

Por fin las clases terminaron y yo pude obligar a Anthony que me dejara conducir…Llegamos a casa en tiempo recod.

Deje a mi hermano en el auto y en menos de un parpadeo yo ya estaba en la casa, buscando a mi adorado tormento.

No estaba en la sala, ni en su habitación; tampoco en la biblioteca y menos en el jardín.

Mi madre me dijo que no la había visto desde que se fue a la escuela con nosotros esa mañana, pero eso no servia de mucho, pues yo sabia que Bella era capas de entrar a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que sabia exactamente donde estaba.

Fui al garaje sin importarme en lo más mínimo el interrogatorio de mi familia. Al entrar vi que todo estaba en su sitio, excepto las motos…faltaba una…la negra…la de Bella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome las llaves de mi moto, me subí en ella, la encendí y el motor rugió, por lo que salí apresuradamente rumbo al bosque.

Oí como mis hermanos me llamaban pero no me detuve.

Conduje lo mas rápido que el motor me permitió, sintiendo el aire golpear mi rostro, pero eso no me importo…en entro momento hubiera disfrutado como un enloquecido la velocidad que ese pequeña maquina me ofrecía, pero esta vez no…ahora lo único que me importaba era encontrar al pequeño demonio que tenia como hermana, me preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar.

Rechine los dientes y apreté mas fuerte el acelerador, de pronto el aroma de Bella inundo mis sentidos, mostrándome el camino que debía seguir. Algunos segundos después la encontré…Estaba en el lago, sentada sobre una de las rocas mas grandes, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Estacione mi moto junto a la de ella, y me acerque a la roca en la que estaba.

No sabia que decirle ni que hacer por ella, cosa muy rara, pues generalmente siempre había sido bueno para expresarme con ella en cualquier tema, incluso en los amorosos. Esta vez solo atine a quedarme callado, sentado a su lado.

-Voy a extrañar mucho esto-por fin ella rompió el silencio, pero sin dejar de ver el lago-Quiero decir, después de que nos vallamos de aquí.

-Igual yo-fue lo único coherente que fui capas de decir-pero aun falta para eso, a si que podemos disfrutar del tiempo que nos quede.

Ella guardo silencio nuevamente y oculto su rostro entre las rodillas.

Me acerque mas a ella y le puse un brazo por la espalda, colocando mi mentón en su hombro.

-Bella, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, verdad?-ella asintió sin levantar el rostro-Eres mi hermana, pero también mi mejor amiga, y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y necesites.

Espere en silencio unos minutos, para ver si decía algo mas, pero no lo hizo…simplemente bajo de un salto de la roca y me dedico una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Derek…-me tendió la mano y me miro con mucha dulzura-Volvemos a casa, por favor?

Le tome la mano y le sonreí.

Caminamos hasta las motos y nos subimos.  
Deje que ella fuera delante de mi, para que marcara la velocidad, que –como no- fue a todo lo que el motor de las motos daba.

Llegamos a casa poco después y nos estacionamos alado del auto de Lucas, por lo que este ya estaría en casa.

En cuanto entramos oímos su voz, con un amable…

-Hola hijos-su voz provenía de la biblioteca.

Voltee a ver a Bella y los dos sonreímos.

-Como te fue en la consulta?-pregunto Bella al mismo tiempo que veíamos bajar a nuestro padre por las escaleras, como un humano normal.

-Bien…aunque Samanta fue a verme otra vez…dice que los ataques de ansiedad siguen-se acerco a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y a mi un abrazo paternal.

-Mmm…yo creo que solo lo dice para poder seguir asistiendo a consultas con el psicólogo mas guapo de todo el pueblo-diciendo esto, Bella se sentó en el sofá más cercano.

-Bueno, pues yo espero que no sea así, por que yo ya estoy feliz mente casado-movió los dedos de su mano para señalar la argolla- y no creo que a Rachel le haga mucha gracia que una paciente se enamore de mí.

-Puedes jurarlo!!-La voz de mi madre se escucho en toda la saca, por lo que Bella y yo soltamos a reír.

De un segundo al otro Rachel se encontraba ya a nuestro lado, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Lucas.

Del mismo modo en que mi madre había llegado, pronto toda la sala estuvo inundada por mis hermanos.

-Hola papa-las gemelas se acercaron y le dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla-Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias niñas. Hola chicos.

-Hola papa-contestaron los tres hombres restantes.

Los sillones se comenzaron a llenar rápidamente: Rachel y Lucas en uno; las parejitas en otro; y Bella, Anthony y yo en el ultimo.

-OK…como les fue en la escuela?

Gran error numero 1:La pregunta tenía doble sentido.

-Bien-me apresure a contestar, antes de que alguno de mis sutiles hermanos(nótese el sarcasmo)mencionara el tema prohibido.-Tuve examen de calculo.

Lucas enarco una ceja, obviamente no estaba preocupado por mi examen.

-Y…-"Que no lo pregunte, por favor" suplique en pensamientos-que paso con los Cullen?

Oh Oh, Gran error numero 2:Los menciono.

Ya iba a decirle mi típico discurso de "Nada, ni nos voltearon a ver", cuando mi querida hermanita Lana se me adelanto.

-Edward Cullen nos estuvo mirando hoy durante el almuerzo.

Maldición!! Esa niña hablaba sin pensar o que?!!

Lucas y Rachel posaron sus miradas en Bella, pero justo cuando los dos iban a hablar, yo moví mi cabeza en un frenético NO!

Pero aun así Bella se dio cuenta y se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle atención. Aun así nadie dejo de verla, por lo que pude notar su enojo.

-Por favor, pueden dejar de verme así?-trataba de que su voz sonara tranquila-Sigo siendo la misma de siempre, con o sin los Cullen.

Nadie dejo de verla, aunque Anthony y yo lo intentamos. Por fin su enojo pudo más y bufando, se levanto del sillón y subió a su habitación, azotando la puerta.

Anthony y yo volteamos a vernos al mismo tiempo y coincidimos en lo mismo…

Gran error numero 3:Bella se enojo.

Y ahora todos teníamos serios problemas…en especial yo.

El celular de Anthony sonó y el salio a contestar…no me intereso saber quien era, ahora solo me interesaba arreglar las cosas con mi pequeño tormento, es decir Bella.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Son los que me motivaron a seguir escribiendo.**

**  
Espero que este capítulo les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Capitulo 11: Rindiendose al amor

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 11: "Rindiéndose al amor"

Anthony POV:

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla reconocí el numero al instante, por lo que Salí para que nadie me oyera…total, ahora estaban muy ocupados con el enojo de Bella.

-Bueno?

-Hola Anthony-me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al oírla pronunciar mi nombre-Como estas? Sabes quien soy, verdad?

-Por supuesto-respire hondo, tratando de normalizar mi voz-Estoy bien, Violet, gracias por preguntar…como estas tu? Hoy no te vi en la escuela.

-No…lo que pasa es que…-me pareció que dudaba sobre que decir-mis hermanas y yo tuvimos un día de chicas.

-Oh-"Esa no me la creo"

De pronto los dos nos quedamos en silencio…un silencio muy incomodo. Los segundos pasaban y nadie hablaba, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Te hable por que necesito que nos veamos- "No me pidas eso por favor!"-Puedes esta noche?

-Lo siento, Violet, pero no puedo-si estuviera vivo seguramente ahora se habría roto mi corazón-Es mejor que ya no nos veamos…y por el trabajo no te preocupes, ya hice mi parte.

-No, no es por el trabajo-suspiro-pero, de verdad, necesitamos hablar.

-No- "Se lo prometí a mi hermana, entiende por favor"-Violet, lo siento…tengo que colgar.

Justo cuando alejaba el teléfono de mi, ella dijo algo que me paralizo.

-Se tu secreto-volví a colocar el teléfono en mi oído, aun impresionado-Se lo que escondes…Te espero en el parque que esta a 3 cuadras de la escuela en 15 minutos.

Y sin decirme más, colgó.

Me quede clavado varios minutos en el suelo, hasta que una voz en mi cabeza hizo clic.

"Reacciona tonto!! Tienes que ir!!"

Entre al garaje y me monte en mi moto roja. Salí de la casa y me aleje por la montaña, ya después vería que explicación dar a mi familia.

La lluvia me golpeaba la cara, empapándome y haciendo que la moto derrapara par de ocasiones.

Llegue al parque antes de lo pactado, pero ella ya estaba allí, parada alado de una banca, cubierta por una sombrilla.

Me acerque y me plante frente a ella.

-Sabia que vendrías-Ella hablo antes que yo-Me alegro de verte.

-Vamos al grano, Violet-mi voz sonó fría y vi que eso le dolió-Que es lo que sabes?

-Todo-su voz no dudo en ningún momento-Se todo lo que ocultas…tu y tu familia.

Me congele. Lo sabia todo!! Momento…lo sabia todo?!!

-Y…que es lo que sabes?-me quise hacer el inocente.

Ella simplemente sonrío y comenzó a hablar.

-Tu piel es muy fría.

-La tuya también-la interrumpí, pero ignoro mi comentario.

-Jamás te he visto comer nada…

-Tampoco yo a ti.

-Tus ojos no parecen reales, es como si usaras lentes de contacto para lograr ese color. Y tu corazón no…no late.

Maldición! Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…así que solo atine a decir lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-El tuyo tampoco.

Espere su reacción por algunos segundos y al ver que la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios supe que acababa de cavar mi propia tumba, no con ella, si no con mi familia.

-Lo se…mi corazón no late por que soy un vampiro, igual que tu y tu familia, o no Anthony?-enarco una ceja y me dio a entender que no podía mentirle.

"Hazlo!"-me ordeno una voz en mi cabeza-"Miéntele! Hazlo por tu familia. Hazlo por Bella!"

-Entonces…crees que soy un vampiro?-solté una carcajada, muy falsa para mi gusto-Creo que necesitas el numero de mi padre; es un gran psicólogo, seguro podrá ayudarte con…

-Tu sabes que no estoy mintiendo-me corto en seco.

Ella cerro la sombrilla y la dejo caer a un lado; camino hasta mi y pude ver que se debatía entre tocarme o no…no lo hizo.

-Anthony…-dijo mi nombre en un susurro-no te quedes mirándome nada mas…di algo-cerré los ojos y después de unos segundos, los volví a abrir, pero no los fije en ella, si no en un punto sobre su hombro-Por favor.

La última frase fue como una suplica…y me dolió en lo más profundo de mi muerto corazón. Pero aun así no la voltee a ver.

Pude sentir como ella bajaba la mirada y suspiraba dolorosamente.. En ese momento su mano viajo a mi mejilla…ese contacto, que a cualquier humano le hubiera parecido duro y frío, a mi me parecía calido y suave, provocando que una corriente atravesara mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, hasta pararse de puntillas, de tal forma que su aliento rozaba mi rostro. Con la ayuda de su mano en mi mejilla, me atrajo hacia ella. De pronto sus labios suaves rozaron los míos.

Sus manos cayeron en mi cuello, jugando con el inicio de mi cabello.

Yo no podía moverme, mis manos estaban a mis costados sin dar indicio de vida, y mis ojos estaban abiertos, mientras ella ya los tenía cerrados.

Violet entreabrió los labios y todo mi autocontrol se fue al diablo…

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, lleve mis manos hasta su cintura y la apreté mas contra mi, al mismo tiempo que le respondía el beso, con pasión, dulzura y amor.

La abrace mucho mas fuerte, hasta levantarla del suelo, sosteniendo su peso entre mis brazos.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero debió de ser mucho pues al separarnos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

-Si, mi piel es muy fría-le dije antes de que pudiera hablar-si, no como nunca nada…si, mis ojos no son de este color…y si, mi corazón no late.

-Entonces no estoy loca, verdad? Por que quisiste engañarme?

-Tenia que proteger a mi familia-su mirada se lleno de comprensión-Ellos son lo mas importante para mi.

-Ellos saben lo…lo que soy?

-Ellos saben mucho acerca de tu familia.

-Ya veo-desvío la mirada por unos segundos, y yo pude descansar del poder que sus ojos ejercían sobre mi-Debiste de confiar en mi desde el principio.

-Lo se, pero no podía…se lo prometí a alguien muy especial.

-A alguien de tu familia? O tal vez…a alguien mas?

Pude ver como su semblante se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, pero aun así trato de sonreír.

Rayos!! Si ya había llegado hasta aquí, ahora tenia que decirle todo.

-A mi hermana Bella…es mi mejor amiga-ella sonrío, esta vez sin fingir.

Violet guardo silencio repentinamente…me gustaría saber en que pensaba, pero eso solo ella y su hermano podrían saberlo.

-Entonces…si eres un…-la corte.

-Si…soy un vampiro.

* * *

**Chicas, otro capitulo jeje XD**

**Perdon la demora XD**

**Por favor, botoncito verde.**


	14. Capitulo 12: “Tu historia”

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 12: "Tu historia"

Violet POV:

Lo sabia!!! Anthony y su familia también son vampiros!!!!

-Desde cuando lo eres?

-Desde hace 75 años-su voz sonaba tranquila, como si no le doliera hablar de eso.

-Como paso?

-Mmmm…por que no nos sentamos? Ya dejo de llover y la gente puede pensar que estamos locos por estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Yo simplemente asentí y caminamos un poco hasta un par de columpios. Me senté y Anthony hizo lo mismo en el columpio de a lado.

Permanecimos en silencio por algunos segundos; yo, al no gustarme el silencio, comencé a mecerme lentamente.

-Fue una noche de octubre, en los Ángeles.

Detuve el columpio y lo voltee a ver: Tenía la vista en el cielo y se mecía aun más lento que yo.

-Yo tenia 16 años y venia de casa de mis padre…en ese momento vi una figura negra que salía de entre los árboles…no supe en que momento la figura llego hasta a mi, solo sentí algo frío en mi garganta…no sentí dolor ni miedo, solo frío…mucho frío.

Frío? Imposible! La ponzoña de vampiro en las venas es como fuego puro!

-Desperté algunos días después, en la casa de Lucas Shepparth.

-El te convirtió?

-El me salvo.-pude sentir el orgullo en su vos al decir esto.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza y no sabia si podía hacerlas en ese momento.

-Wow…

-Que?-me volteo a ver, consternado.

-Es interesante conocer a más vampiros como nosotros.

-No, yo no soy como tu o tu familia…El vampiro que me convirtió se llamaba Samuel, era el hermano de Lucas…Samuel fue transformado hace casi 300 años, por uno de los Vulturis; creo que fue Aro…pero el no se convirtió en un vampiro como Aro…cuando Samuel fue mordido tenia una enfermedad en la sangre, que al hacer contacto con la ponzoña crearon algo nuevo.-suspiro-Samuel era, a primera vista, un vampiro común, pero no era así: Su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de un neófito cualquiera…y también su sed. La primera vez que probó sangre humana enloqueció tanto que mato a todo un poblado completo, los dejo secos. Por eso Aro decidió que era mejor exterminarlo…llamo a toda la guardia pero Samuel se les escapo.

^En alguna parte de su retorcida mente obsesionada con la sangre, recordó a su hermano mayor, Lucas. Ellos eran huérfanos y Lucas siempre había cuidado a Samuel, por lo que esta vez también estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, pero en cuanto le dio la espalda, Samuel lo ataco, convirtiéndolo en un vampiro con las mismas cualidades que el. Lucas no quería ser un acecino por lo que tubo que alejarse…el jamás se alimento ni una sola vez de sangre humana, así que cuando sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear se alimento de animales…y de esa forma pudo volver a convivir con los humanos.^

^Su existencia fue tranquila hasta que decidió buscar a su hermano y enseñarle su nueva dieta…cuando lo encontró y encaro el se reuso a abandonar su vida. Pero Samuel ya no estaba solo, había convertido a un mínimo de 6 personas, entre ellas Rachel, mi madre. Ella fue la única a la que Lucas pudo convencer. En compañía de Rachel empezó una nueva vida y algún tiempo después Lucas descubrió su don.

-Su don?-Vaya, ellos tenían un don como Edward o Alice-Cual es?

-Lucas siente la presencia de todos nosotros…por ejemplo, en estos momentos el debe saber que no estoy en casa. Es como si fuera un radar con el que nos localiza.

^Poco después llegaron los mellizos…Rachel transformo a Justin y Lucas a Mark…Justin fue encontrado a las afueras de el pueblo en donde vivían, fue atacado por unos delincuentes; y Mark estaba muriendo de cólera…fueron transformados el mismo día.- tomo aire-El siguiente en llegar fue Derek, hace 150 años, tuvo un accidente en el caballo y se rompió la columna…ya lo daban por muerto.-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Y hace 87 años, nacieron las gemelas.

Deje de columpiarme bruscamente.

-Como que nacieron? Eso es imposible!

-No-Anthony soltó una carcajada-Nuestra especie tiene ciertas ventajas, por ejemplo resistimos mas tiempo sin cazar, tenemos la posibilidad de reproducirnos entre nosotros o con humanos-vio como mi boca se abría del shock-y…podemos…llorar. Pero no lloramos como los humanos, nuestras lágrimas son de sangre. Es por eso que nuestro olor es más incitante para ustedes que el de un humano normal. Incluso para nosotros somos demasiados apetitosos, pero aun así logramos vivir los 9 en una misma casa como familia.

-Entonces las gemelas son hijas biológicas de Lucas y Rachel?

-Si…al llegar a los 18 ya no envejecieron más.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, sin saber por que.

-Yo no entendía esto antes-suspiro el.

-Que no entendías?- pregunte, con apenas un susurro.

-El sentimiento tan fuerte que se crea asía una persona sin siquiera conocerla realmente…la angustia de perderla…la fuerza para protegerla de todo, incluso de ti mismo…el amor.

-Y…ahora lo entiendes?

-Si-se levanto y se hinco frente a mi-Lo entiendo desde el día en que te conocí…ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. El estar lejos de ti me hace sentir un dolor horrible.

-Yo siento lo mismo- El soltó una carcajada-Que?

-El amor es un sentimiento muy…humano.

-Y que vamos a hacer con nuestras familias?

-Tendrán que entenderlo y aceptarlo…les guste o no-volvió a acariciar mis mejillas-Ya me canse de negar lo que siento por ti, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Si saber por que sonreí y lo abrase.

-Me enamore de ti, Violet Cullen. No se como ni por que, pero lo hice.

-Yo también te amo.


	15. Capitulo 13: EStan juntos

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 13: "Están juntos"

Bella POV:

Anthony llego muy tarde esa noche; aunque yo sabia que el se podía cuidar sola, me preocupaba, después de todo el era mi hermanito "menor".

Los chicos, incluido Lucas, salieron de caza, pero prometieron volver al amanecer.

Después de que mi familia cometiera esos "pequeños" errores en la tarde, me encere en mi cuarto y me puse los audífonos con música, para relajar mi mente.

Levante mi escudo para no desgastarme más, y deje que todas mis preocupaciones se fueran.

El ritmo de la guitarra y el piano lleno mis sentidos, y me perdí en la melodía…

No fui consiente de mi misma hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome y un dulce beso en la frente…aun así, mantuve los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba ver para saber quien era.

-No quiero hablar, Derek.

-Lo se-su voz me llego aun a través de la música. Sentí como me tomaba y me acomodaba sobre su pecho-No tienes que hacerlo, solo quería decir: Lo siento, pequeña.

Me refugie en sus brazos y oculte la cara en su pecho.

La canción cambio y pude sentir como se reía. Me quito uno de los audífonos y se lo coloco.

-Bring me back to life?- me pregunto.

-Si-me encogí de hombros-Me ayuda a pensar.

Una carcajada sacudió su cuerpo y me hizo reír a mí también.

Lentamente comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja…y sentí como todos los recuerdos volvían: Todas las veces que Edward me arrullo con mi nana para que yo durmiera.

Me levante violentamente y me quite el audífono.

-Que pasa?-lo voltee a ver y en su rostro estaba escrito la duda y el dolor.

-Nada…me tengo que bañar o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Obviamente, el no me creyó, pero no puso objeción y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te espero abajo, pequeña. -salió de la habitación.

Me desvestí y deje que le agua corriera por mi cuerpo, tratando de relajarme, sin éxito alguno.

Salí del baño y me entonare sobre mi cama una falda de mezclilla un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una blusa verde de mangas largas con hombros caídos.

-Luna, Lana…-Escuche su risa provenir de alguna parte de la casa y solamente pude suspirar, resignada.

Mientras me vestía recordé todas las veces que Alice me obligo a convertirme en Barbie Bella para vestirme como ella quería…

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente.

Peine mi cabello y lo deje suelto; me puse la base del maquillaje, para que nuestra piel no se viera tan pálida, los pupilentes y un poco de brillo labial. Tome tres pares más y los guarde en mi mochila.

Al bajar, no me extraño darme cuenta de que las gemelas aun no estaban listas, lo que me extraño fue ver que Anthony tampoco estaba.

-Ya se fue-La voz de Justin me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo voltee a ver, sin comprender-Su auto no esta-señalo el lugar vacío en la cochera.

En ese momento las gemelas bajaron, dando saltos por doquier.

-Vámonos en mi auto hoy, Derek-el asintió, resignado.

Las gemelas y los mellizos se fueron en el auto rojo, mientras nosotros nos subíamos a mi porshe…por cierto, le habrá dado Edward el auto que le prometió a Alice en Italia?

"Vamos, Bella!! Reacciona!! Deja de pensar en ellos o chocaras!!"

-Estas bien?-Derek se había dado cuenta que no prestaba la menor atención a la carretera.

-Eh…si…

-OK…-eso me sonó a un "no te creo nada"-Pero de regreso conduzco yo.

Llegamos a la escuela justo en el momento en que los Cullen bajaban de sus autos…y allí estaba el. Hermoso como siempre, tan perfecto de cómo lo recordaba, pero…tenía la mirada triste, como si estuviera pasando una gran pena.

Quise salir y consolarlo, y de hecho tuve que sujetarme al volante para no hacerlo.

Los vi bajar a todos, o bueno a casi todos…faltaba Violet.

Esperen!! Faltaba Violet?!! Oh NO!!!

"Están juntos"

Voltee a ver a Derek, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

Bajamos del auto y nos unimos a nuestros hermanos, para caminar hasta la escuela sin prestarles atención a los Cullen, pero entonces el auto de mi hermano llego y de el bajo Anthony y Violet.

Mis hermanos se quedaron estáticos, al igual que los de ella, y pude sentir un gruñido salir del pecho de Derek, por lo que lo tome de la mano.

Los Cullen nos voltearon a ver y sentí los ojos dorados de Edward clavados exclusivamente en mí. Le regrese la mirada.

Nos quedamos así por algunos segundos, hasta que Derek me rodeo la cintura con un brazo y los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron más.

-Vámonos-oí la suave voz de mi hermano en mi oído, pero no fui consiente de el; solo sentí como, delicadamente, me guiaba a nuestra clase.

Anthony pasó a nuestro lado y oí como me susurro un:

-Lo siento, Bella.

Pero a mi no me pareció relevante su disculpa, solo quería salir corriendo de allí…

No quería que la historia se volviera a repetir y que Anthony sufriera de la misma forma que yo. De solo recordar lo que paso los ojos comenzaban a picarme y una capa liquida rojiza me nublaba la vista.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima se me escapara y detuve mi andar, recargándome en la pared.

-Pasa algo malo?-abrí los ojos y encontré a Derek frente de mi, con las manos sobre la pared, creando una cárcel, impidiéndome escapar-Bella?

-Si…-parpadee un poco. "Rayos! Los lentes de contacto se están disolviendo por el veneno de mis lagrimas" Debía salir de allí-Solo…necesito ir al baño.

-Que pasa?-esta vez su voz sonó un poco mas ruda y grabe. Instintivamente voltee a ver discretamente a nuestros lados: Los Cullen nos observaban algunos pasos más atrás, mientras mi familia estaba un poco más adelante-Isabella?

Moví la cabeza y las gemelas entendieron, por lo que se despidieron de sus novios y se acercaron.

-Derek-las dos le pusieron una mano en cada hombro, por lo que el bajo los brazos.

-Nos vemos en clase-le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y salí rumbo al baño, seguida de mis hermanas.

Pero en cuanto llegue, cerré la puerta y no deje entrar a nadie más.

Me aferre fuertemente al lavamanos y me vi al espejo.

-No mas lagrimas…-me repetí con los dientes apretados-Ni una mas…no por el.

Tome una toalla de papel, la moje y con ella limpie el resto de las lágrimas y maquillaje que había en mi rostro. Saque de mi mochila el maquillaje y me lo aplique. Tome los lentes de contacto y me los puse, sabiendo que si bien no se veían como antes, tampoco se veían como los de ellos.

Y al salir del baño decidí que tenia que hablar con Anthony, tenia que protegerlo, costara lo que costara.

Las horas pasaban y yo no podía concentrarme en nada. Más de una vez Derek tuvo que llamarme la atención.

No puedo creer que Anthony este haciendo esto! El sabe que nos pone en peligro a todos, pero tal parece que esa niñita lo tiene embrujado.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me conducía hasta la cafetería…es Derek. Detrás de nosotros venían las gemelas, cada una del brazo de sus respectivos novios.

Lana, Luna, Mark y Justin entraron primero, seguidos de Derek y hasta el ultimo yo, como siempre…y como siempre escuche los murmullos de los alumnos, ahora mas, pues Anthony no esta con nosotros y eso los intriga.

Llego hasta Derek y lo miro con resignación. El pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome a su costado.

-Sonríe-me susurra y veo como el lo hace. Suelta esa sonrisa que se que deja a todas las chicas sin aliento.

Yo lo imito, pero de una forma mas discreta, aunque se que todos me ven…odio que estén tan pendientes de nosotros!

Juntos caminamos hasta nuestra habitual mesa, aun bajo la mirada de todos.

Las gemelas hablan entre ellas, y los mellizos comienzan a hacer bromas con Derek, mientras yo recorro con la mirada la cafetería.

Y allí, a 3 mesas de distancia, estaba Anthony con…Violet Cullen.

De pronto, las gemelas dejaron de hablar entre ellas y se inclinaron sobre la mesa.

-Los Cullen nos están observando-canturrearon las dos en un murmullo.

Pude ver como Derek arrugaba la nariz y oí cono Justin resoplaba por lo bajo, yo voltee a ver y comprobé que la mirada de Edward estaba clavada en mi. Rápidamente desvié la mirada y me tope con los ojos de Anthony.

-Por favor no…-voltee, pero note que todos en nuestra mesa me veían.

Con mucha agilidad –la cual habría envidiado en mi anterior vida- me levante de la mesa, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

-Pasa algo?-Derek no se sentía muy a gusto de dejarme ir lejos de su vista.

-Solo necesito decirle algo-me acerque a su oído, de forma que solo el pudiera oírme-Nos vemos en el pasillo, en cuanto termine el almuerzo-El solo asintió con la mirada.

Volví a mirar a la mesa de los Cullen y note que Edward había bajado la mirada.

Recorrí el camino que me separaba de la mesa de mi hermano y me pare frente a el, de modo que Violet me daba la espalda.

-Necesito hablar contigo-al ver que dudaba, recalque-Ahora-el asintió, se despidió de la chica y me siguió.

Anthony y yo salimos de la cafetería y caminamos en silencio unos pasos, para alejarnos lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera oírnos. Me recargue en los casilleros, de forma que el quedara frente a mi.

-Y bien?-El me miro como diciendo "No entiendo a que te refieres"-Vamos, no creerás que olvide que te vi llegar con Violet Cullen, o si?-cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo mire directamente-Así que me lo dirás tu o tendré que averiguarlo yo misma?

El bajo la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

-No pretendo nada.

-Entonces habla-bufe.

El levanto la mirada por un segundo, la volvió a bajar y suspiro; yo también suspire.

-Anthony, te conozco muy bien-descruce mis brazos y pose mis manos sobre sus hombros-Llevo mucho tiempo en tu familia y mas que mi hermano eres uno de mis mejores amigos…te quiero mucho, por eso debo pedirte que te alejes de Violet y su familia.

Mi querido hermano clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-Por que?-resople-Quiero decir que entiendo por que no quieres que me acerque a Alice o Edward…pero por que también Violet? Tú no la conoces, ella es diferente.

-Tienes razón, no la conozco…pero conozco a su familia. Su padre es intimo amigo de los Vulturis…sabes lo que pasaría si ellos averiguaran donde estamos?-El asintió-Entonces?-no dijo nada-Además, los Cullen no saben lo que nosotros somos…

-No crees que ya lo sospechan? Después de todo no es fácil ignorar que tienes la apariencia de una chica de 17 cuando deberías de aparentar mas.

-Ellos no saben que en realidad soy Bella Swan…para ellos soy Isabella Shepparth.

-De verdad crees que se tragaron esa mentira?! Ellos te conocen!

-No, ellos conocían a Bella Swan, pero ella ya esta muerta! Murió hace 20 años!-OK, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y eso no estaba bien. Respire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme-Por favor, Anthony, aléjate de ellos…por tu bien y el de todos nosotros…No querrás ena…-me detuve antes de terminar la pregunta, pero el la entendió.

-Enamorarme? Eso es lo que ibas a decir? No querré enamorarme de Violet Cullen?

Cruce mis brazos y me recargue, esperando que el empezara a reír, pero no fue así, y lo que dijo me dejo sin habla.

-Y que pasa si ya lo hice?-su rostro era serio, sin rastro de broma-Que pasa si ya me enamore de ella?

No, ese era un problema…era hora de jugar mi ultima carta.

Baje la mirada, no lo podía ver a la cara.

-Me lo prometiste-ese era un golpe bajo y yo lo sabia-Tu me lo prometiste.

Anthony se acerco a mí y me levanto el rostro, clavándome sus ojos.

-Si, te lo prometí, pero yo no elegí de quien enamorarme…lamento haberte fallado.

Auch! Mi corazón dolió.

Sin saber muy bien por que, lo abrace y el se aferro con mucha fuerza a mi.

-Por favor, perdóname-el me abrazo mucho mas fuerte y me hizo sentir todo su dolor-Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa.

-Esta bien-si, era momento de rendirme y de dejar que Anthony buscara su felicidad-Si ella te hace feliz, por mi esta bien.

-Pero…

-Shh…-me separe un poco-Se feliz con Violet…te juro que tratare de conocerla –sonrió.

En ese momento oímos la campana, que significaba el final del almuerzo, y vimos como varios chicos salían. Los dos nos recargamos en los casilleros para esperar a nuestros acompañantes. Pronto los vimos salir. Anthony me sonrió y se fue con Violet.

-Todo bien?-Derek llego a mi lado, sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-Si-busque con la mirada a Anthony y al encontrarlo, me guiño un ojo…esto me tranquilizo mas-Todo bien.

Derek sonrió y me paso un brazo por la cintura. Podría jurar que oí como Edward gruñía ante esto, pero no le preste atención.

Me despedir de mis hermanos y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, que –para mi desgracia- era alado de Edward.

* * *

**Chicas, admítanlo…Las sorprendi!**

**Jamas había actualizado tan rápido…**

**Es que este capitulo surgió de pronto y no pude levantarme de la computadora hasta que termine de escribir XD Me base mas en la relación entre Bella y Anthony, lo que siente ella como hermana ante la relación con Violet XD (Creanme experiencia propia, mi hermano empezó a salir con alguien que yo ODIO pero no me quedo mas que apoyarlo jeje)**

**Les gusto? espero que si!!!**

**Es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento jeje**

**No digo que dia nos veremos, por que ni yo misma se XD**

**Adios y espero recibir muchos comentarios por este capitulo.**


	16. Capitulo 14:Que pasa aqui?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 14: "Que pasa aquí?"

Edward POV:

Pude ver como Derek rodeaba la cintura de su hermana con un brazo; yo gruñí, sentía unos celos horribles cada vez que los veía juntos, sin si quiera saber por que…y mi siguiente cales era con ella!!

Entre al aula y la vi con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mientras suspiraba.

Silenciosamente me escabullí hasta mi asiento a su lado. Trate de no prestarle atención, pero se veía que algo malo le pasaba…algo malo.

-Estas bien?

Ella se sobresalto un poco al oír mi voz.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y por un segundo creí que me contaría lo que le pasaba, pero me equivoque.

-Estaría mejor si me dejaras tranquila y te dejaras de meter en mi vida-y sin decir mas, note como hacia una cortina imaginaria entre nosotros.

La clase comenzó y resulto normal, y Bella se comporto igual que todos los días, como si yo no existiera; por lo que agradecí infinitamente cuando la clase llego a su fin.

Justo cuando vi que Bella se preparaba para irse, recordé que tenia que arreglar algo con ella.

-Ayer, tu dijiste que ya se cumplían 22 años.

Sin voltearme a ver, continúo guardando sus cosas, pero me respondió.

-Ya te dije que no se de que hablas-su voz sonó tan fría y tan llena de odio que me dolió.

-Y yo ya te dije que no estoy loco-me acerque un poco a ella-Ayer, efectivamente, para mi y mi familia se cumplieron 22 años de algo muy importante…solo quería saber como es que tu lo supiste.

-No lo vas a olvidar, verdad?-Por fin me encaro, pero no esperaba que yo estuviera justo detrás de ella. Le negué con la cabeza…parecía que mi cercanía no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo- Entonces…espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Esa frase, esa misma frase era la que yo le había dicho a Bella muchos años atrás, después de salvarla de ser atropellada.

Salí del salón, dejándola a ella allí, sin detenerme a ver su reacción.

Llegue hasta mi preciado volvo y me recargue sobre el, inhalando profundamente.

De pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi por detrás…eran mis hermanos.

-Carlisle nos llamo, quiere que vallamos a casa ahora-me dijo Emmett incluso antes de que pudiera preguntar algo.

-Que pasa?-voltee a ver a Alice, pero ella me cerro su mente-Para que nos quiere ver?

-No lo se…solo vi que tiene algo muy importante que decirnos a todos.

Las puertas del colegio se abrieron una vez mas, para que los Shepparth salieran…pero Violet venia también con ellos, de la mano de Anthony.

El le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a mi hermana, y se encamino con el resto de su familia. Vi como Bella le lanzaba unas llaves a Derek y se iba con Anthony en el neón.

-Hola-nos dijo Violet-Carlisle me llamo.

-Lo se. Sube al auto.

Llegamos a la casa en poco menos de 5 minutos.

Entramos y vimos a nuestros padres, sentados en la sala, tomados de la mano, y ambos tenían en el rostro una expresión demasiado seria.

Intente leer sus pensamientos pero ambos me lo impidieron, bloqueándome.

"No lo hagas, Edward. Te enteraras al mismo tiempo que tus hermanos. Ahora, siéntate."

Esme nos señalo el sofá con un movimiento de cabeza, y todos la obedecimos.

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta, innecesariamente, para llamar nuestra atención.

-Chicos, hoy hable con una persona muy importante, respecto a nuestra familia.

"Edward, de que esta hablando?"

-No lo se, Rosalie- susurre.

-Edward no sabe de lo que estoy hablando por que le pedí que no leyera nuestros pensamientos…necesito que todos se enteren al mismo tiempo.-Carlisle suspiro y trato de empezar a hablar, pero Esme lo interrumpió.

-Querido, creo que es mejor que ellos lo vean por si mismos-mi padre asintió-Suban a los autos, por favor; Carlisle y yo les mostraremos el camino.

-Emmett y Rosalie, vengan con nosotros; los demás vayan en el auto de Edward.

En mi auto, todos veníamos muy tensos. Alice aun no podía ver nada, cuando lo intentaba solo lograba ver una espesa niebla.

El camino no fue muy largo –íbamos a una velocidad humana prudente, lo cual odio-, el lugar a donde íbamos estaba muy cerca de nuestra casa, solo un poco mas al norte.

El auto de mi padre se detuvo frente a una casa aun mas grande que la nuestra.

-Esos no son los autos de los Shepparth?-Jasper tenia razón: si eran.

-Esta es la casa de Anthony.-dijo Violet antes de bajar del volvo.

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera de los autos, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y una pareja salió.

-Hola, bienvenidos-el hombre se nos acerco y nos dio la mano a cada uno-Soy Lucas Shepparth…y ella es mi esposa Rachel-la mujer nos sonrió-pasen por favor.

La casa era tan hermosa por dentro de cómo lo era por fuera…amplia, con muchos pasillos y escaleras, una sala enorme con una chimenea, y sobre ella se podían ver algunas fotografías de ellos y sus hijos.

-Nos da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí hoy-Rachel tenia una sonrisa, se veía que era amable y cálida.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, y para aumentar el suspenso de la cosa…yo no podía leer sus pensamientos!! Aunque, pensándolo bien, no le podía leer la mente a ninguno de sus hijos tampoco…pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?!!

-Hijos, pueden venir, por favor?-Lucas dijo esto en un tono de voz normal, por lo que jure que solo nosotros lo habíamos oído…pero me equivoque.

Las gemelas, Mark y Justin salieron de una puerta detrás de nosotros, se veían serios, se colocaron a lado de sus padres.

De uno de los pasillos salió Anthony, también con una expresión seria, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Violet, a quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después colocarse del otro lado de sus padres.

Finalmente de una de las escaleras bajo Derek y tras de el Bella, sobra decir que el chico se veía furioso; y al igual que sus hermanos, se colocaron con sus padres.

-Bueno, creo que no es necesario que los presentemos, verdad?

-No, mama-me sorprendió el que las gemelas hablaran al mismo tiempo-Vamos en la misma escuela.

Un pequeño gruñido surgió de la garganta de Derek y toda su familia se tenso…todos, menos Bella.

-Derek, tranquilo-le susurro tan bajo, que casi no lo oigo-Lo prometiste.

El chico no se relajo nada, y los demás se tensaron mucho mas.

"Edward, que dices si los ayudo un poco, eh?"-Jasper se estaba comportando de una forma increíble, olvidando el olor de esa familia.

Yo le asentí, pero justo cuando lanzaba la primera oleada de calma, algo paso…

-Eso no servirá de nada-Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mi hermano, quien estaba atónito- así que mejor detente.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos…ellos sabían que éramos!!

-Creo que es momento de que la verdad se sepa-Lucas se acerco a Bella y le dijo algo, que no logre escuchar…ella simplemente asintió y Derek gruño aun mas-Estas de acuerdo, hija?

-Adelante, Lucas-Bella se cruzo de brazos.

-No, aun no-Derek se puso delante de Bella y su padre.

-Derek, esta bien, no te preocupes-Rachel le coloco una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

-Es ahora hijo…Debe ser ahora.

-Descuida, estoy de acuerdo-Bella le tomo la mano gentilmente, y le sonrió un poco-Estaré bien.

Por fin, Derek accedió…

Pero antes de que alguien mas dijera nada, Alice solto un grito que nos hizo sobresaltarnos a todos.

-Que pasa, Alice?-Jasper la tomo de un brazo.

-Eres tu!! En verdad eres tu!!-los ojitos de mi hermana comenzaron a brillar, mientras señalaba a Bella- Eres Isabella Swan!!!

.

.

Alice POV:

Todos en mi familia me voltearon a ver como si yo estuviera loca.

-Alice, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto-Rosalie se acerco a mi y me puso una mano sobre el hombro-Ella no es Bella Swan.

-De hecho…-Lucas interrumpió a mi hermana-Alice esta diciendo la verdad.

Todos mis hermanos quedaron shockeados, viendo fijamente a la joven, quien se notaba incomoda con esto.

"Edward, es ella!! Enserio es ella!!"

En cuestión de segundos me encontré rodeando a Bella con mis brazos, feliz de haberla encontrado, de saber que mi mejor amiga seguía con vida.

En ese momento los brazos de Bella me apartaron de ella de una forma muy poco cariñosa, pero sin ser grosera.

-Que pasa?-mi rostro debía mostrar mucha confusión y dolor, pero ella no altero su semblante y se alejo aun mas-Bella?

-Preferiría que no me tocaras-Derek le tomo la mano y la acerco a el, protectoramente.

Sentí como Esme me ponía las manos sobre los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Alice, por que no dejamos que Bella nos cuente todo?-yo asentí con la cabeza, demasiado dolida aun como para hablar.

Rachel nos pidió que nos sentáramos, mientras Jasper me abrazaba, mandándome olas de tranquilidad…cuanto amaba a este hombre!

Todos esperamos pacientemente a que Bella comenzara a hablar, pero ella se mantuvo callada, solo le dio una mirada a Lucas, mas interesada en el que en nosotros, por lo que el comenzó a hablar.

-Conocimos a Bella hace 18 años, en Jacksonville. Estábamos de paso por la ciudad. Una noche, mientras los chicos estaban en el cine la vieron con su madre-Guardo silencio unos segundos-Ellos notaron que a Bella le faltaba algo de…equilibrio-Derek sonrió un poco y Bella lo golpeo en el hombro, mientras Mark y Justin trataban de ocultar su risa con algo de tos-Cuando Derek trato de usar su don con ella para que no tropezara, simplemente…no pudo.

-Cual es el don de Derek?-Aunque Emmett le hizo la pregunta a Lucas, en ningún momento aparto su mirada de Bella.

-El paraliza a las personas…las deja en un estado semiinconsciente el tiempo que el lo desee, y la persona, sea humano o sea vampiro, no se percata de nada-Lucas volteo a ver a su hijo y al ver que el no decía nada continuo hablando-Las chicas nos llamaron a mi y a Rachel, pero cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba…la seguimos por medio del olor de su sangre, pero nos topamos con mucho trafico…por lo que llegamos tarde.

-Ya había chocado-mi susurro fue tan bajo que creí que nadie lo oiría…pero no fue así, Bella me oyó.

-No choque…me atacaron.

-Quien?-Hasta Rosalie estaba interesada en esto.

-Los Vulturis-todos nos paralizamos-Me buscaron por que querían cobrarse una promesa que ustedes habían hecho-remarco el "ustedes" y no pude evitar sentirme culpable; yo había hecho la promesa a Aro.-Hicieron que Demetri me buscara y como no me pudo encontrar, me siguieron ellos mismos…provocaron que hubiera un accidente y me ofrecieron el convertirme, como me negué asesinaron a mi madre y a Phil frente a mi, y a mi me mal hirieron para que muriera desangrada.

-Su sangre nos llamo y pudimos llegar justo a tiempo para transformarla-Lucas tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto entre Anthony y Bella, mientras sonreía tristemente.

-Quien fue?-la voz de Edward nos sorprendió a todos…estaba llena de dolor, de coraje…de celos-Quien lo hizo?

-Yo-Derek le lanzo una mirada desafiante, llena de odio-Algún problema con eso?

-Si tuviera o no un problema con eso, no es asunto tuyo-la mandíbula de mi hermano estaba tan tensa que hasta yo me asuste.

-Claro que es asunto mío, por que tiene que ver con ella-Oh no, Derek también se estaba exasperando y poniéndose en posición de ataque-y tu no tendrías por que meterte!

-Me meto por que…-Edward ya se había levantado y esa era una mala señal; estaba preparándose para atacar a Derek aun cuando Bella estaba alado de el-Ella me interesa.

-Si como no!-Derek apretó los puños-Si tanto te interesara no habrías desaparecido hace 20 años!!

Eso fue todo lo que Edward soporto y se lanzo directo al ataque contra Derek…pero el tampoco se quedo atrás y ya estaba a medio camino para golpear a mi hermano.

Justo cuando los dos se iban a golpear, Emmett y Jasper sostuvieron a Edward, mientras Mark, Justin y Anthony sujetaron a Derek con mucho esfuerzo; pero aunque los sujetaron, los gruñidos no cesaron.

-Hermano, cálmate!!-Jasper se estaba sobrepasando con tanto odio y …celos?

-Derek por favor, basta!!

-Piensa lo que estas haciendo, Derek!!

-Edward, detente!!

Al ver que ninguno de los dos dejaba de forcejear y de gruñir con sus respectivos hermanos, Bella se levanto del sofá y decidió intervenir…

Camino hasta Derek, poniéndose enfrente de el y dándole la espalda a Edward.

-Derek…Derek-le puso una mano en la mejilla, pero el no le presto atención-Mírame, Derek…mírame a hora-con mucho esfuerzo, el obedeció-Necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches, por favor-El no se opuso, pero tampoco dejo de gruñir ante Edward-Esta bien…Estoy bien…Estoy aquí, ok?-le dio una mirada a sus hermanos-Los chicos te van a soltar y tu vas a estar tranquilo por que me lo prometiste y por que yo te necesito, de acuerdo?-no espero respuesta y con una mirada les indico a sus hermanos que lo soltaran.

Sorprendentemente, Derek obedeció y se volvió a sentar tranquilo.

-Edward, hijo, siéntate por favor-Esme nos hizo notar que mis hermanos y mi esposo aun seguían de pie.

Cuando, por fin, todos estuvieron sentados y tranquilos otra vez, nos preparamos para terminar de oír la historia…pero ya nadie de la familia Shepparth hablaba, por lo que decidí hacer una pregunta que me estaba torturando.

-Por que no nos lo dijiste?-Bella clavo sus ojos en mi-Por que no nos contaste toda la verdad cuando nos viste en el colegio?

-Por que?-se acomodo mejor en su asiento y se coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Por que decidí que simplemente…no valía la pena y no me interesaba.

-Que no te…que no te interesaba?-Rosalie estaba apunto de estallar-No te interesaba detener todo nuestro dolor?! No te interesaba que dejáramos de sufrir?!! No te interesaba encontrarnos?!! No te interesaba volver con nosotros?!!!

-No- su respuesta fue tan fría que pude ver que hasta a Rosalie le dolió-No me interesaba tener ningún tipo de contacto con ustedes.

-No-Su repuesta fue tan fría que pude ver que hasta a Rosalie le dolió-No me interesaba volver a verlos.

Un silencio inundo la sala y nadie se veía dispuesto a romperlo, así que asumí la responsabilidad de hacerlo yo:

-Por eso no querían que Anthony se acercara a nosotros?

-En parte…pero es mas por nuestra naturaleza-me respondió amablemente Rachel.

-Su naturaleza? Pero si son iguales a nosotros!

-No, Emmett, ellos no son como nosotros…-Carlisle se veía muy serio al pronunciar estas palabras-No son vampiros comunes.

-Piensen bien como lo van a decir-Les dijo Anthony a sus padres, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mas para Violet que para los demás-Cuando yo trate con Violet la deje shokeada-mi hermana también sonrió.

-Ok-Lucas respiro hondo- Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no olemos como la mayoría de los vampiros, no?-todos asentimos- Pues esto es por que nosotros aun tenemos sangre humana…en nuestras lagrimas.

-Eso es imposible!

-Para ustedes si…pero no para nosotros.

-Están locos o que?!-Vi como Lana fulminaba a Rosalie con la mirada.

-Lo ve?!!-Derek se levanto, claramente furioso-Les dije que no iban a entender!! Que mejor no les dijéramos nada!!

-Derek, hijo.-Rachel se acerco a el-Al menos démosles la posibilidad de oir la historia y que ellos decidan.

-Como quieran!-Dio media vuelta y camino hasta las escaleras, dispuesto a irse.

-A donde vas?

-Mira, Lucas, si les quieres contar la historia de nuestra existencia, esta bien, es decisión tuya; pero yo ya he oído eso miles de veces, así es que me voy-subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Lucas suspiro y volteo a ver a Bella.

-Si, ya se…ya voy-ella también suspiro-se levanto y subió las escaleras…Edward la siguió con la mirada.

-Violet ya conoce la historia-todos volteamos a ver a mi hermana, quien nos veía apenada-y me gustaría aprovechar para enseñarle la casa, puedo mamá?

-Adelante-los dos se retiraron a paso rápido-Bien…es hora de que conozcan el resto de nuestra historia.

Continuara…

* * *

**No me maten por el retraso!!!!**

**Maten a mi hermano!!!! Por su culpa he perdido TODO lo que ya había escrito de esta historia!!!!! Borro todos mis archivos!!!! Ahora estoy empezando desde cero!!!!**

**YA se supo la verdad sobre Bella!!!! Ahora que pasara con los Cullen? Que pensara Edward?**

**No se cuando volveré a actualizar pues tengo que volver a escribir todos los capítulos!**


	17. Bonus Bella:Tu de nuevo

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

La primera vez que lo vio en el estacionamiento de la escuela…no supo como reaccionar.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos tan raros; entre fascinación, angustia, misterio, dolor…e ira. Sobre todo esa ultima. **Ira.**

No es que ella sea alguien rencorosa, pero no puede evitar que ese sentimiento en particular se haga presente.

Quiere que todo esto sea un mal sueño…**una pesadilla**. Pero entonces recuerda que ella ya no puede soñar, no desde hace mucho tiempo.

La cara de su familia al reconocer el apellido es de sorpresa impagable. **Cullen**, repite su hermano menor…y todos saben lo que eso significa.

Casi de inmediato siente unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, no sabe si para darle ánimos o para detenerla por que ante la noticia estuvo a punto de colapsar- aun cuando no sabe si en su caso eso es posible-. Trata de tomar una respiración profunda, pero es como si sus pulmones estuvieran cerrados.

-Bella-le susurra al oído una voz que el reconocería en cualquier lugar-Bella, mírame.

Ella abre los ojos y distingue el rostro perfecto de Derek…y en su mente un recuerdo se hace presente. Siente que ha vuelto al pasado, a la primera vez que lo vio…al abrir los ojos por primera vez a esta **nueva vida**.

-Si-asiente, saliendo de sus memorias-Andando.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo de ese mismo día escucha atentamente –aun cuando ella no lo quiere- como una chica de la escuela entabla conversación con los "nuevos"…El tema de conversación: Ella y su familia, para su desgracia.

Aun con las mesas que los separan puede ver claramente la cara de perturbación de cada uno de ellos al verla entrar. Bella sabe perfectamente cuales son las preguntas que están atormentando sus mentes…Por un momento le da ganas de reír, pero se contiene primero por que esta con toda su **nueva**familia, segundo por que todos tienen puestas sus miradas en ellos y tercero…bueno, por que al pensarlo bien, no hay de que reírse.

Juguetea un poco con su comida intacta, algo que ya se le ha hecho costumbre en este tiempo y que seguramente seguirá haciendo en estos años interminables. Derek le toma una de sus manos sin que ella se de cuenta y da un pequeño apretón sobre esta.

-Estoy aquí…lo sabes-le asegura el en susurros y le sonríe un poco…y ella se llena con toda la hermosura que el rostro y los ojos de su "hermano" pueden ofrecer.

-Lo se-le sonríe de vuelta, mientras sus hermanos observan la escena.

Ellos ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a este tipo de demostraciones entre Bella y Derek…hace mucho que se presentan entre ambos; pero tal parece que no es así. Todos aun los ven con esa mirada inquisitiva, como si supieran que esconden algo, tratando de descubrir que eso. Esto en especial le pasa a Lana.

Su pequeña gran hermana. La primera hermana real que tubo…

Al pensar esto una voz en su cabeza –muchos dirán que es la **conciencia**- le menciona el nombre de Alice. Pero siendo sinceros, no se puede considerar hermana a alguien que se va sin si quiera decir adiós…y si, es cierto que ella después volvió, pero solo por que pensaba que se había suicidado. **Culpa.**__Eso es lo que la pequeña Cullen sentía…por eso volvió en ese entonces.

Sacude levemente la cabeza para alejar estos recuerdos. Lana aun la observa y como si supiera que es lo que pasa por su mente, le sonríe.

Desvía su mirada momentáneamente de Lana para posarla en Luna. Es increíble como dos personas tan parecidas por fuera puedan ser tan diferentes. Una es tranquila a más no poder, con un corazón lleno de amor; mientras que su gemela es mas bien centrada, calculadora en algunas ocasiones y en otras un poco dura. Aun así, si le pidieran que escogiera a una le seria imposible. Por que Luna podrá ser la calma de un día de sol, pero Lana es la fuerza de una noche de tormenta…y las dos se complementan a la perfección.

Y ya que tenemos a las gemelas, es obvio que debemos tener también a sus contrapartes, en este caso los mellizos. Mark y Justin. Quienes, si hay que hablar con la verdad y en razón del corazón, no tienen mas que vivir por sus respectivas parejas…Bella admira el amor que los cuatro se profesan; como los chicos se acoplan con la paz o tenacidad de aquella a quien aman.

Siguió pasando su mirada por la mesa hasta toparse con el más pequeño del clan. Anthony. Sonríe levemente al ver que su joven hermano no despega la vista del libro que en esos momentos lee.

Y para terminar esta el…su fuerza, su motor, **su aliento de vida**…su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras y secretos. Derek. Ella adora a todos sus hermanos, pero con Derek siempre ha tenido una conexión más especial. Es como si no necesitara decir nada con palabras, se entienden con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. Los demás no entienden del todo esto, pero lo aceptan y cuando se enfrascan en una de sus conversaciones sin palabras gentilmente dan un paso atrás y los dejan ser ellos mismos.

En ese momento todos, como si estuvieran sincronizados mentalmente, se levantan y depositan sus comidas sin probar en el lugar correspondiente. Derek se encarga de la propia y la de ella para después rodearle la cintura y conducirla a la puerta.

Están apunto de salir pero oye como alguien pronuncia su nombre. Es una voz aterciopelada que no ha escuchado en muchos años, pero que aun así le es imposible olvidar.

Siente como Derek afianza su agarre en ella y ve como arruga la nariz al reconocer a quien la llamo. Sin darle demasiado tiempo para que reaccione, Bella lo saca de la cafetería y lo lleva a los casilleros.

-No lo entiendo-le contesta ante la pregunta muda que el le ha hecho con la mirada-Pero tienes que comportarte.

-Pero Bella…

-Si yo estoy bien con esto, tu también debes de estarlo-lo calla- Es por mi, no por ellos, no lo olvides.

Ante esto Derek no tiene mucho que objetar y deja que ella lo guie a su siguiente clase…claro, es el quien no retira su mano de la delgada cintura.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa tiene ganas de gritar, de golpear y destruir algo, de correr y dejar ese maldito pueblo cuanto antes…Pero lo único que se permite realmente hacer es tirarse boca abajo en su cama y enterrar la cara entra las almohadas.

Sabe que justo ahora sus hermanos les están contando a Lucas y Rachel lo que paso en la escuela con los nuevos.

No tiene ninguna intención de participar en esa conversación en particular. Simplemente deja que ellos hablen y evalúen la situación.

Horas después Derek entra a la habitación de Bella, como las facciones notablemente tensas, y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Bella le sonríe un poco y como si fuera un remedio al estrés de su hermano, el se relaja y le sonríe de vuelta.

-Que paso haya abajo?-pregunta, tratando de sonar casual y divertida para que el enfado no vuelva a hacerse presente en Derek…por fortuna parece que funciona pues el sonríe de medio lado, en esa forma que ella sabe que solo hace cuando se esta **disculpando** por algo.

-Nos quedaremos-informa el- Lucas no cree oportuno que nos vayamos ahora. Ellos podrían sospechar algo si de pronto desaparecemos así como así.

Ella siente con la cabeza…ya se esperaba algo así.

.

.

.

No tiene muchos ánimos de salir así que mientras sus hermanos y padres están fuera durante la noche Bella se sienta en el banquillo frente al piano y coloca sus manos sobre las teclas. Casi sin pensarlo demasiado las notas empiezan a salir de estas, llenando el ambiente de la desierta casa.

Es algo raro, pero en cuanto logro encajar en su nueva vida, le pidió a Derek que le enseñara a tocar el piano. Lo hicieron durante varios días –y noches también-, el se dedico en cuerpo y "alma" por la causa…hasta que al fin pudo hacerlo por ella misma. Ahora no faltaba el momento en el que se sentara a tocar.

A Derek le dijo que era solo por que le interesaba tener un pasatiempo durante esos días interminables…pero la verdad es que, de cierta forma, al tocar se sentía conectada con **"el".**

-No puedo olvidarte…-admitió en susurros- Pero en lo que a mi respecta, ahora serás tu el que siga como si yo nunca hubiera existido… Lo juro, como que me llamo Isabella Swan… Shepparth.

**Lamento no haber actualizado en un mes pero es que aun no encuentro la memoria USB donde tenia guardada esta historia, y la verdad, cuando trato de escribirla otra vez me quedo seca de ideas :( **

**Y una noche se hizo la luz… Bueno, mas bien regreso mi hadita inspiradora y a las 2 de la mañana me puse a escribir este bonus.**

**Espero les guste y comenten jeje**


	18. Capitulo 15: Decisiones y problemas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 15: "Decisiones…y problemas"

Derek POV:

Subí a mi habitación, dejando en la sala a los Cullen y a mi familia.

No me gustaba comportarme así; sabia que había sido grosero y que casi propicio un ataque entre Edward y yo, si Bella no hubiera intervenido no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado; pero es que la sola idea de que ellos ya sabían la verdad y de que trataran de alejar a Bella de nosotros me llenaba de odio y de miedo. No quería que Bella sufriera más por culpa de ellos, y no se me ocurría otra manera de protegerla que alejándola de ellos lo más posible.

Me deje caer en la cama boca abajo, esperando oír su vos…y así fue.

-Magnifica actuación la de allá abajo-Me levante y la vi recargada en el marco de la puerta-Casi no se notaron las ganas que tenias de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward-Note el sarcasmo en su voz al instante, por lo que solo le hice una mueca y me volví a tirar en la cama.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante tiempo y, por un segundo, creí que se había ido, pero entonces la sentí acostarse a mi lado.

-Gracias por estar allí-sentí que acariciaba mi cabello, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla-Aunque te hayas comportado como un niño tonto-escuche su risa y no pude más que corresponderle con otra.

Me gire en la cama para quedar boca arriba y la abrace.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado-le di y un beso en le frente-aunque me comporte como un niño tonto.

Su risa fue mucho mas fuerte esta vez, pero no así el golpe juguetón que me dio en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre el.

-Debes saber que estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no bajar y arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo-le confesé, ya sin el menor rastro de humor en mi declaración.

-Lo se-me abrazo mas fuerte-y por eso estoy mas orgullosa de ti. Se que eres capas de acabar con el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no lo hiciste y me alegro.

-Estas muy loca, pequeña.

-Tu también, bobo…y no lo ando pregonando-yo rodé los ojos.

Abrace a Bella mas cerca de mi y ella recargo su cabeza justo en el lugar donde tendría que estar latiendo mi corazón. En ese instante recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Bella.

***Flash Back***

-No, no y no! Me niego a que lo hagas!-golpee con fuerza la pared, haciendo un hoyo en ella.

-Es que debemos hacerlo, Derek-mi bella hermana estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, con la mirada gacha-Es por la felicidad de Anthony.

-Anthony? Anthony es el causante de todo esto!-Volví a golpear la pared-Si el se hubiera mantenido lejos de ellos, como lo habíamos acordado, nada de esto estaría pasando!

-Derek, basta ya! Sabes que eso no es cierto!-Quite mi mirada de Bella, pues no quería gritarle y menos por algo así. Sentí que ella caminaba hasta quedar detrás de mi y me abrazaba por la espalda-El no eligió de quien enamorarse, Derek.

-Lo se-susurre, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando de su abrazo.

-Es lo correcto…para el…para la familia…para mi-sentía su aliento en mi nuca-Necesito hacer esto ahora, para poder afrontar mi futuro aquí.

-Afrontar el pasado, para vivir el presente y poder darle la cara al futuro-Recordé la frase que Lucas tantas veces nos había dicho y que ahora Bella usaba contra mi-Eso no es justo y lo sabes…eso fue golpe bajo-la sentí reír y eso me contagio.

-No voy a poder hacerlo si no estas allí conmigo…te necesito-me hizo darme la vuelta para poder verla-Estarás conmigo?

-Si-suspire, resignado.

-Lo prometes?-me hizo un puchero, al que sabia que no me podría resistir.

-Lo prometo, pequeña-la abrace fuertemente.

-Pero necesito que me hagas otra promesa…

-Cual?-inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva.

-Que serás gentil con Violet y su familia-hice una mueca-Ella es la felicidad de Anthony, hay que hacerlo por el.

-Esto terminara mal-murmure, mas para mi que para ella.

-No, no es cierto…Esto resultara bien la final-dudo un poco-ya veré como, pero sucederá.

-Oh, que esperanzadora!-hundí mi rostro entre la curva de su cuello y su hombro, y rose su garganta con mi nariz, deleitándome con su aroma tan embriagador…ella simplemente sonrió-Lo prometo.

***Fin Flash Back***

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y nos hizo sobresaltarnos un poco.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpo mi hermano-no sabia que estaban aquí.

-No te preocupes, Anthony…pasen-les sonreí a el y a su acompañante.

-Le estaba mostrando a Violet la casa…perdón por interrumpirlos-sonrió.

-No importa-informo Bella y le sonrió a la chica quien le regreso el gesto.

-Y que te a parecido?-le pregunte a la joven, quien se veía un poco incomoda al hablar conmigo.

-Pues…es mucho más grande que la nuestra.

-Bueno, somos mas…-mis hermanos y yo reímos un poco.

En ese momento Luna y Mark llegaron.

-Violet, tu familia ya se va; te están esperando.

Ella y Anthony asintieron, mientras los 6 bajábamos.

Al llegar al final de la escalera no pude refrenar las ganas de rodearle la cintura a Bella con uno de mis brazos; y, por el gruñido que oí, supe que Edward había notado mi acción.

Violet se acerco a Bella y mi hermana la abrazo.

Volví a rodear la cintura de mi hermana cuando las dos chicas se alejaron, por que sabia lo que venia ahora.

-Bella, podríamos…

-Adiós Alice-Dijo Bella antes de que la pequeña pudiera terminar de hablar, con un tono de voz que sobrepasaba lo frio.

Alice, viéndose derrotada salió de la casa, seguida de su pareja.

Edward se quedo viendo fijamente a mi hermana y ella lo noto por lo que le devolvió la mirada, no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por el.

-Edward, vámonos ya, hermano-Emmett noto la lucha de miradas entre su hermano y Bella. Edward solo asintió y salió de la casa.

Cuando todos los Cullen se habían ido volteamos a ver a mi padre.

-Como se tomaron la historia?

-Mejor de lo que pensé…Edward estuvo muy callado así que no hubo problema.

En ese momento Lucas jadeo y volteo a vernos… Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

Bella POV:

Me tumbe sobre la fría hierba, mientras los demás terminaban de arreglar las cosas. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en los sonidos de la naturaleza.

-Me gustaría poder volver a dormir- abrí los ojos y me encontré a Derek y a Anthony sentados a mis lados- Volver a soñar.

-Lo extrañas?-me incorpore, abrazando mis rodillas. La hierba crujió bajo mi cuerpo.

-Y tu no?-fue Anthony quien me respondió.

-No…no mucho. Tenía demasiadas pesadillas al dormir.

-Pues yo si lo extraño-Derek se paso una mano por el cabello- El poder cerrar los ojos y perder la noción del tiempo…Abrirlos y ver un nuevo día, pero sin haber estado despierto toda la noche… Ver a Melisa en mis sueños, y no solo en mis recuerdos. Poder creer que aun esta junto a mi- Suspiro- Si, lo extraño demasiado.

Melisa.

Nunca hablaba de ella. La primera y única vez que lo hizo fue un años después de mi transformación, cuando al fin le conté toda la historia de Edward y lo que vivimos. Yo sabia cuanto le dolía el solo hecho de nombrarla.

-Todos hemos perdido a personas amadas a lo largo de nuestras vidas, humanas o vampiras. Lucas perdió a su hermano, Rachel perdió a sus padres, al igual que Anthony; y yo perdí a Melisa…pero tú…tú perdiste a tus padres, al chico que amabas y a tu mejor amiga.

-Lo que nosotros perdimos no hay forma de recuperarlo- Anthony me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Ni los míos tampoco-asegure- Vamos, es hora.

Edward POV:

-Edward, estas bien?- Emmett puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No, no estoy nada bien-aleje su mano de mi y entre a la casa.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso.

Solo podía pensar en el rostro de Bella, la forma en que Derek la abrazaba, la frialdad en su mirada al vernos, como parecía calmarse con el simple contacto de su hermano y como el se calmaba con el de ella…y entonces lo supe: Ella lo amaba, tal vez mas de lo que me amo a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me deje caer en la cama.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo se que oí el canto de los pájaros en el exterior, así que decidí levantarme y darme un baño para ir al colegio.

Me duche y cambie, trate de peinar mi cabello pero este era un caso perdido, y me prepare para otro día mas.

-Destruyendo tu cuarto no vas a conseguir nada-me voltee y vi a Violet en el lumbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estomago- Se lo que estas creyendo…y estas en un gran error.

-Tu no sabes nada- gruñí y salí dejándola sola en la habitación.

Lleve a mis hermanos al colegio en mi volvo.

Al estacionarnos notamos que los autos de los Shepparth ya estaban en su lugar.

-Alice, que pasa?-Jasper tenia sujeta a mi hermana, quien tenia la mirada perdida en la nada.

Trate de entrar en su mente y solo logre ver la imagen de los Shepparth en la…en la…

-La administración-gruñí.

Sin pensarlos dos veces todos nos dirigimos hacia allá. Al acercarnos a la puerta pudimos oír de que se trataba todo.

-Lamentamos que se vallan de esa forma. Ustedes son los mejores estudiantes que tenemos…Se les extrañara.

Alice abrió la puerta de un tiro y vimos a los siete Shepparth recogiendo sus papeles…para irse de la escuela.

Ellos nos voltearon a ver, solo por un segundo, y después regresaron su vista a la secretaria.

-Gracias por todo. Adiós- Cada uno tomo una carpeta y caminaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros, pero nos pasaron de largo, saliendo del edificio.

Violet camino velozmente tras de ellos y los trato de detener.

-Anthony, que pasa?-Nadie le hizo el menor caso- Anthony!-Al fin la escucharon, se detuvieron y voltearon a vernos- Que diablos esta pasando? A donde van?

-Nos vamos del pueblo-contesto el, sin verla a los ojos.

-Que…Por que?-Alice se acerco un paso a ellos, pero los siete retrocedieron- Bella, por favor…

-Anthony, por que se van?-Voltee a ver a mi hermana y su rostro estaba lleno de dolor.

-Por que es lo correcto…-Dio un respiro- Esto se acabo, terminamos-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando a su familia atrás.

-Lo correcto? Como puede ser esto lo correcto? Estas terminando conmigo!-Sabia que si mi hermana pudiera llorar, justo ahora lo estaría haciendo.

-Por que, Violet-el se detuvo, pero no volteo a verla- lo correcto no siempre es lo que te hace feliz-Siguió su camino.

-Anthony…

Todos los Shepparth comenzaron a caminar…a alejarse…Bella se iba una vez mas.

-Por favor…-Susurro Violet-Por favor, no…Bella…

Y en ese momento sucedió algo que jamás me imagine que pasaría…

Sin importar si había humanos cerca, en cuestión de un parpadeo Bella se encontraba justo frente a nosotros, abrazando a Violet, y mi hermana se aferraba a ella como si su existencia se le fuera en ellos.

-Bella…-oí que la llamaba Derek-Bella, vámonos. Es hora.

-No-su voz fue tan clara que todos pudimos escucharla-No lo hare…No le voy a hacer esto…No así.

-Bella, nos están esperando-hablo esta vez Mark.

-Anthony ya termino con ella, ya déjala-comento con desprecio Lana…o era Luna? Maldición, las dos eran iguales!

-No voy a permitir que Anthony la lastime de esta forma…Le voy a decir la verdad…

-No!-de pronto Anthony estaba parado otra vez frente a su familia, y podría jurar que vi un rastro de lagrimas rojas en sus mejillas-no lo hagas…

-Entonces hazlo tu!

-Que pasa?-me aventure a preguntar, pero me ignoraron olímpicamente.

-No te metas en esto, Bella-exigió el chico, con la mandíbula apretada.-No es tu asunto.

-Anthony, controla tu ira-lo regaño Derek, dando un paso hacia Bella, seguramente para protegerla, pero ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No observare como rompes su corazón!

-Por favor, Bella, Anthony ya tomo su decisión…no podemos hacer nada, hermosa-le aseguro Derek- vámonos.

-Si no se lo dicen me quedare-amenazo ella y toda su familia se tenso.

-No lo harías…-aseguro Anthony, con temor en la voz.

-Pruébame-espeto.

-No te voy a dejar aquí…y menos con ellos!

-Esto depende de Anthony, Derek…Ella tiene derecho.

-No la voy a meter en esto!

-Ya esta metida en esto! Todos lo están!

-De que diablos hablan?-pregunto furiosa Violet.

Todos la volteamos a ver, pero ella tenía la vista fija en mi exnovia.

-Samuel esta aquí…Vino dispuesto amatarnos y a acabar con nuestra familia.-Anthony maldijo por lo bajo y Derek solo suspiro-Los vio salir de nuestra casa y supo que no son como nosotros…si seguimos aquí, cerca de ustedes, lo mas seguro es que también los quieran matar.

Un celular empezó a sonar.

-Es Lucas-informo Luna…o Lana?- Quiere saber por que tardamos tanto.

-Dile que ya vamos-le dijo Derek y luego solto un suspiro-y que los Cullen van con nosotros.

-QUE?

-Ya saben la verdad, ahora tenemos que ver la forma de protegerlos.

Las gemelas bufaron y sus parejas rodaron los ojos.

-Llamen a Carlisle y Esme…díganles que vayan a nuestra casa.-nos pidió Anthony antes de alejarse asía sus autos.

Las gemelas y sus parejas hicieron lo mismo, pero Derek se quedo parado frente a Bella.

Ambos se veían fijamente y parecía que se estaban diciendo algo sin mover los labios…al final el suspiro.

-Odio cuando te sales con la tuya-comento, con una suave sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

-Cállate y camina.

Ambos se alejaron sin voltear a vernos.

-Que diablos acaba de pasar?-pregunto Emmett, pero no le conteste nada…por que ni yo lo sabia.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Trate de actualizar lo mas rápido que pude, pero estoy volviendo a escribir la historia y me esta resultando complicado, pues ya tenia una idea clara del final pero ahora ya no se… no se si terminara cada quien con su cada cual!**

**Bueno, tratare de escribir pronto, pero también tomen en cuenta que estoy en segundo semestre de preparatoria y que la época de exámenes empieza dentro de poco :(**

**Por ultimo, les molestaría regalarme un comentario? Son gratis!**


	19. Capitulo 16: El plan y los dones

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 16: "El plan"

Edward POV:

Estacione mi volvo enfrente de la casa de los Shepparth y vi a Bella, Derek y Justin esperándonos en la entrada. Derek le solto la mano a Bella y entro a la casa con su hermano, mientras ella caminaba hasta nosotros.

-Voy a quitar el escudo, asi que vas a poder escuchar los pensamientos de todos aquí, excepto los míos… te lo digo para que estés prevenido- me advirtió y luego sonrio un poco-Descuida, mis hermanos no son tan pervertidos como Emmett.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, sabiendo a que se refería.

Ya se iba cuando le tome el brazo.

-Espera- le pedí y ella me escruto con la mirada, queriendo alejarse de mi tacto- Hay algo que quiero hacer- lentamente recorrí sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Ya no eres frio- cerro los ojos, mientras murmuraba, inclinando su rostro un poco para recargarlo sobre mi mano.

Oímos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y al separarnos notamos a nuestras familias observándonos. Ella se separo más y entro a la casa.

Me quede estático en mi lugar hasta que oí la risa de Jasper y Emmett detrás de mí.

-No se que pienses tu, hermano- me sonrio el fortachón de mi hermano- pero creo que ella no ha dejado de amarte.

-Yo apoyo a Emmett- refuto Jasper, palmeándome la espalda- puedo sentirlo, Edward… te ama.

Decidí no seguir escuchándolos y entre a la casa… no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

.

.

.

Derek POV:

Vi como Edward le acariciaba la mejilla a mi hermosa hermana… y la ira me inundo.

Es cierto que yo le había "sugerido" a Bella que hablara con los Cullen, pero para que la dejaran de molestar, no para que volviera a caer en brazos de Edward.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta fuertemente para que nos voltearan a ver y ella se alejara de el al instante.

Busco mi mirada entre las de las familias y al encontrarla el dolor impregno su rostro y el mío. Tratando de aliviar ese sentimiento camino hasta a mí y yo, como un auto reflejo, la abrace por la cintura y deje que recostara su rostro en mi pecho.

Voltee a ver a Edward, pero el no nos veía pues estaba hablando con Alice.

-Carlisle y Esme acaban de llegar- anunciaron las gemelas.

Y efectivamente, justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

Cuando todos fueron a abrir, tome por el brazo a mi diabólica hermana Lana. Ella era la única que me podía ayudar en esto.

-Que? Ahora que hice?- me torció el gesto.

-No hiciste nada. Cállate y sube a mi habitación.

Ella lo hizo sin preguntar más…

Debo admitir que aunque era insoportable, a veces –y solo a veces- la adoraba muchísimo.

Ya en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y escribí en un papel…

"Ten cuidado con lo que piensas a partir de ahora. Bella quito su escudo y el tal Edward puede oírte"- ella asintió con la cabeza- "Habla lo mas bajo que puedas para que no te escuchen"

-Ok- admitiré que hasta a mi me costo oírla- Que pasa? Por que tanto misterio?

-Necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que Edward se acerque a Bella, y creo que Violet esta sospechando que no somos pareja… Necesito que les hagas creer que, aunque no lo somos, yo la amo para…

-Para torturar a Edward, no? –Me corto ella y yo asentí- OK, lo hare.

Se levanto y se disponía a irse cuando la detuve.

-Que? Asi nada más? Me vas a ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio? Estas segura de que eres Lana? No me equivoque de enana?

-Derek, eres un idiota- su rostro estaba serio pero después sonrio- Esta vez te ayudare por el simple gusto de ver sufrir a Edward Cullen.

Y se fue…

Lo dicho: a veces amaba a esa niña!

Baje las escaleras siguiendo a mi hermana, y vi que ni mis padres ni los de los Cullen estaban.

-Están en el despacho de Lucas- contesto Bella, al ver mi rostro- Necesitaban hablar en privado.

-OK-le sonreí- que tal si, para darles un poco mas de privacidad, vamos al jardín un rato TODOS?-Agregue viendo a los Cullen.

Bella sonrio y me tendió la mano; la tome y la guie hacia la puerta trasera, seguidos por todos. Cuando pase junto a Lana le guiñe el ojo y ella me sonrio en respuesta.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera tanto mis hermanos como yo comenzamos a correr, mientras las chicas reían.

Me acerque a Bella y la cargue, asiéndola reír mientras le daba vueltas conmigo.

-Hacen linda pareja, no?-oí la voz de mi hermana y voltee discretamente a verla.

Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, a lado de Edward, quien veía en nuestra dirección.

-Pero…no son pareja- contesto el, con un poco de duda en la voz.

-Es cierto, pero…-se encogió de hombros- el que no sean pareja no quiere decir que Derek no la ame.

Me dejo frio y también a el… Lana no se había andado con rodeos y le había dicho todo tal cual.

-Y créeme- contraataco la rubia- mi hermano esta dispuesto a luchar por lo que ama- Dio media vuelta y se fue a ver a su esposo.

Me deje caer con Bella aun en mis brazos y el pasto crujió bajo de nosotros.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo… Lana ya había comenzado el trabajo, ahora era mi turno terminar de sembrar mas la semilla para el.

Me levante un poco y me coloque sobre Bella, de modo que ella no pudiera liberarse de mí.

-Te quiero- le dije, deseando que Edward lo oyera también, esto tenia que funcionar-No tienes idea de todo lo que significas para mi.

Ella sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que revolvía mi cabello.

-Estas muy loco… pero asi te quiero.

Ahora yo le di un beso a ella y me levante, la ayude a levantarse y cuando la tuve de pie frente a mi otra vez, le rodee la cintura y la atraje contra mi, apretándola en mi pecho. Bella me golpeo suavemente, pero no trato de separarse. Coloque mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, y recorrí con mi nariz la línea hasta su mandíbula.

-Edward, por favor!- oí que grito Jasper, y supe que mi plan había funcionado.

Solté a Bella y me uní al juego que tenían Justin y Mark, mientras ella se iba a sentar debajo de un árbol con Anthony.

-Ya hablaste con ella?-oí que le pregunto y pude ver que el negaba- Pues deberías hacerlo… no olvides que terminaste con ella…y todo por una estupidez.

-Ya lo se…pero no se como acercarme a ella sin que salga corriendo.

-Pues…-sonrio-yo si se como, quieres ver?-el asintió a la espera-Violet! –la aludida volteo- Anthony quiere hablar contigo ahora!-Yo me comencé a carcajear. Si Anthony se hubiera podido sonrojar lo habría hecho y parecido un tomate- Yo me voy… y no te molestes en agradecerme!

Inmediatamente se levanto y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba del otro lado del jardín, sentada sobre la rama de uno de los arboles con las gemelas.

Lana me guiño un ojo y yo le sonreí… pero de pronto Justin me tumbo.

-Debes prestar mas atención, hermano- me sonrio- Deja de pensar en Bella y concéntrate en el juego!

Sonreí abiertamente, aunque Justin no sabia del plan me había ayudado muchísimo al gritar eso. Mark se acerco a su hermano por detrás y lo tumbo también.

-Sigue tu propio consejo, hermano!- Nos veía y no podía evitar reír.

Con mucha agilidad lo derrumbe con ayuda de mis pies.

-Decías algo, sabelotodo?- le dije con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

-Cierra la boca!-y con eso la guerra comenzó en el suelo.

Fue tanto asi que los tres rodamos hasta la base del árbol donde las chicas estaban sentadas, chocando contra el y produciendo un gran chasquido.

-Chicos, no!- ignoramos por completo los gritos de las damiselas en el árbol y volvimos a chocar, logrando que el árbol se doblara un poco.

-Derek, basta! Por favor…por mi!- fue la voz de Bella lo que hizo que me detuviera.

Me levante de un salto y extendí mis brazos en su dirección, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola, para colocarla finalmente en el suelo frente a mi.

-Hago muchas cosas pro ti, sabes?- Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y sonrio- Estas demente, pequeño ángel- Sonreí y le acaricie el rostro.

-Eww!- volteamos a ver a nuestros hermanos, las chicas aun estaban en el árbol- Consíganse un hotel, quieren?

-O al menos esperen a llegar a su habitación!- Justin a veces me daba mucha risa… pero si eso me ayudaba, lo aceptaría.

-Chicos!- Rachel estaba en la puerta para cuando oímos su voz- Vengan pro favor…

Las chicas bajaron del árbol de un salto y tomaron las manos de sus parejas… yo tome la de Bella y ella me sonrio.

Caminamos hasta la casa y los Cullen entraron detrás de nosotros. Al pasar cerca de Edward vi su rostro y estaba lleno de dolor y celos… por un momento me sentí mal…solo por un momento.

Después de todo, Bella era mi hermana y yo estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla… hasta fingir que estaba enamorado de ella… pero, en realidad estaba fingiendo?

.

.

.

Anthony POV:

Tome una pluma, la gire entre mis dedos, la balancee de un lado para el otro, la deje en su lugar; me cruce de brazos, alborote mi cabello, me baje las mangas de mi camisa, pase otra meno por mi cabello –tratando de acomodarlo-, descanse mi peso sobre mi pie derecho, me subí las mangas otra vez, cerré los ojos, cambie mi peso al pie izquierdo, suspire, abrí los ojos, desordene mi cabello otra vez, tome la pluma nuevamente, la gire entre mis dedos…

-Anthony, puedes detenerte? Me estas mareando, y no sabia que eso fuera posible para un vampiro- Pidió la causa de todo mi estrés… Violet Cullen.

-Lo siento- llevábamos al menos 15 minutos en esta habitación y no había logrado decirle nada. Bella me había lanzado a la guerra sin armamentos o protección- Violet, yo… sobre lo que paso en el estacionamiento de la escuela… yo… lo que hice… lo que dije… pues, fue… fue por…

-Lo hiciste por que querías protegerme, no?- yo asentí, suspirando, agradecido de que lo entendiera- Tenias que protegerme… no romperme el corazón, Anthony.

-Lo se y lo siento, pero no sabia que mas hacer- me senté frente a ella- Sabia que si te decía la verdad habrías tratado de convencerme de llevarte con nosotros… pero tu familia esta aquí, la gente que te ama y a la que amas…

-Te amo a ti- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Lo se… pero entiéndeme, no quería que Samuel te lastimara. Solo hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor para ti… Violet, lo siento tan…

-Shh- me cayo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- Me amas?

Su pregunta me desconcertó. Dudaba de mi amor?

-Violet, que…?

-Solo respóndeme: me amas o no?

-Te amo mas que nada en este mundo… más que mi existencia misma.

-Eso…-sonrio- eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo asía ella, chocando sus labios contra los míos. Solo pude responderle. La bese con tanta pasión como jamás me imagine que podría llegar a sentir… y ella me respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Chicos!- oí la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja- Vengan por favor…

A regañadientes me separe de ella y bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano.

Vimos a Derek, Luna, Lana y Mark sentados en el sofá principal; Bella estaba en el brazo del sofá, alado de Derek; y Justin del otro lado, sentado junto a Luna.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente, con Emmett recargado detrás. Y mi madre estaba junto a Esme, con Carlisle y mi padre detrás.

-Que pasa?- pregunte, mientras nos acercábamos.

-Carlisle y su familia han decidido ayudarnos en la lucha contra Samuel.

Me paralice.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se apretó las sienes con la mano derecha, mientras Derek gruñía.

-Están… Están seguros?-logre cuestionar, después de algunos segundos.

-Si- Violet solto mi mano y camino hasta su madre- Lo haremos.

-No saben a lo que se enfrentan!-estallo Bella, levantándose del sofá-No tienen ni idea!

-Bella, tu estuviste de acuerdo en que nos contaran la verdad…-replico mi novia.

-En que supieran la verdad, si; pero no en que arriesguen sus existencias por nosotros!

-Hija- la llamo Lucas- Yo, al igual que tu, y estoy seguro que al igual que tus hermanos, me niego a que los Cullen se expongan de esta forma; pero, aceptémoslo, Violet y Anthony no pueden estar separados… Además, no creo que Alice quiera volverte a perder ahora- Alice asintió.

-Y si mueren?-la pregunta nos desconcertó a todos.

-Bella, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con el tal Samuel- Dijo, con fingido tono ofendido, Emmett-Y no puedes negar que los dones de Alice, Jasper y Edward nos serán de gran ayuda.

-Cierto… y con tus dones y los de Derek y Anthony…

-Momento- Violet me volteo a ver- Tienes un don?-asentí- Por que no me habías dicho nada?

-Por que como Bella tiene su escudo puesto todo el tiempo, no le di mucha importancia.

-Cual es tu don?- Edward intentaba leer mi mente pero, al parecer, Bella ya había puesto su escudo otra vez.

-Anthony tiene la habilidad de crear una especie de visión … puede causar felicidad o dolor. Por ejemplo, Si Anthony quiere puede hacerte sentir miles de cosquillas o hacerte experimentar el dolor que un humano sentiría si un auto lo aplastara.-les informo Lucas.

-Otra preguntita-intervino Alice- Por que Mark dijo "Tus dones" Bella? Que no solo es uno?

-No. Bella puede tomar cualquier recuerdo de tu vida, humana o vampira, estén pensando en el o no, y hacer que tu o que todos puedan verla… Además tiene un gran poder mental, capaz de mover objetos sin tocarlos; es una especie de telequinesis.

Decir que los Cullen se quedaron con la boca abierta seria poco… veían a Bella sin poder creerlo.

-Y eso que no la han visto correr o cazar: Es increíblemente rápida y fuerte- añadió con una sonrisa Justin- Es toda una guerrera!

Derek solto una carcajada y Bella le golpeo el pecho.

-Aun asi- continuo Bella, después de algunos segundos- No podemos asegurar que ganaremos. Esta vez Samuel tiene mas aliados.

-Entre más aliados, mas diversión- Mark y Justin chocaron puños.

-No- mi hermana se cruzo de brazos y todos en mi familia supieron que eso significaba problemas- Me niego a dejarlos hacer eso!

-Entiendo que pienses asi, hija- Rachel se levanto y coloco sus manos en los hombros de mi hermana-pero sin ti no podremos hacerlo. Por favor, piénsalo… si tú dices que no, Derek tampoco lo hará.

En eso mi madre tenia razón; Derek jamás haría nada que Bella no quisiera.

Mi hermana volteo a ver al chico a su lado y algo debió de encontrar en sus ojos, tal vez la confianza y el valor necesarios.

-Esta bien-Rachel y Esme sonrieron- Pero tendremos que entrenar muchísimo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella- Carlisle le sonrio a su esposa y luego a mi hermana- Tus padres nos han pedido que nos mudemos aquí, para que entrenemos juntos.

-Asi que mientras los Cullen van a su casa por sus cosas, ustedes me ayudaran a preparar las habitaciones. Las parejas compartirán, mientras Violet y Edward tendrán la suya propia.

Todos asentimos.

Los Cullen se despidieron y partieron rumbo a su casa, por sus cosas.

-Están seguros de esto?-le pregunte a mi familia.

-Es lo mejor… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Bella?-ella era mi ultima carta y tal vez mi salvación o mi derrumbe.

-Ya nada se puede hacer. Queramos o no ya están metidos en esto y no se echaran para atrás- Si, mi hermana era mi derrumbe.

Gemí.

-Deja de quejarte y ayúdanos con la habitación de tu novia!- Derek me jalo del cuello de la camisa escaleras arriba.

Oí la risa de Bella y de Rachel detrás… cuando mis hermanos se confabulaban contra mi hasta mi madre se les unía.

-Bella, auxilio!-Grite, bromeando- Tu hermano me quiere matar!

Lo único que oí fue una fuerte carcajada.

Las risas inundaron nuestra casa y, sinceramente, esperaba que siguiera asi por mucho tiempo.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**NO ODIEN A DEREK!**

**Les juro que todo tendrá una explicación pronto!**

**Lamento –una vez más :( - la demora… y siento que me voy a tardar mas pues esta semana inician los exámenes.**

**Pero mientras mas Reviews reciba, más rápido actualizo…espero XD**


	20. Capitulo 17: Mudanzas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 17: "Mudanzas"

Bella POV:

Las risas inundaron nuestra casa, mientras abríamos y cerrábamos puertas de habitaciones desocupadas, preparándolas para Edward y su familia.

Edward…

Rachel entro a la habitación donde Derek y yo estábamos sacudiendo el polvo y nos dio unas sabanas rojo sangre para que tendiéramos la cama.

-Alguna insinuación sobre nuestra naturaleza, madre?-pregunto, divertido, mi hermano.

-Tal vez si…tal vez no-sonrio dulcemente-Esta será la habitación de Edward.

No pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada. Seguramente el notaria muy "divertido" el color de sus sabanas… sabanas para una cama que nunca seria usada…

-Oigan, creen que será seguro poner la habitación de Violet a lado de la de Anthony?-nos cuestiono Derek, después de colocar las sabanas y el edredón.

-Por que lo dices?-pregunto Rachel, colocando algunos cojines sobre el sofá que estaba alado de la cama. Derek la volteo a ver, alzando un ceja… ella comprendió- Anthony es un chico muy caballeroso, y Violet parece ser muy decente, no creo que tengamos de que preocuparnos.

-Yo creo que…-Justin estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con Mark y Luna detrás-de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos es de que Edward quiera propasarse con Bella; después de todo sus habitaciones están una a lado de la otra- su respuesta fue un cojín impactado justo en su rostro de parte mía.

-Descuida, mi habitación también esta cerca-sonrio Derek mientras hablaba- Yo cuidare la honra virginal de nuestra hermanita Isabella- Esta vez no lance un cojín, si no un florero, que el logro esquivar y que mi madre atrapo antes de que se impactara contra la pared, haciéndose mil añicos.

-Niños, por favor cálmense; queremos arreglar la habitación, no terminar de destruirla.-coloco el jarrón en su lugar anterior-Y dejen la virginidad de Bella en paz.

-Mamá!-grite, avergonzada en verdad.

Rachel tenia la apariencia de una mujer de 28 0 30 años, pero cuando se unía a los juegos y complots de mis hermanos parecía una niña de 10.

Decidí mejor dejar ese asunto por la paz y bajar para esperar a los Cullen.  
Algunos minutos después oímos los motores de sus autos y Rachel les abrió.

-Hola otra vez. Trajeron todo?

-Si-Esme señalo a sus hijos y Derek, Anthony y yo tuvimos que contenernos para no soltar a reír.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward venían repletos con maletas, que supuse eran de Rosalie y Alice.  
Las dejaron en el suelo y fueron por más al jepp.

-Cuantas maletas son?-pregunto Justin al verlos entrar con una segunda carga.

-34 de Rosalie y 42 de Alice…y creo que como 20 de Violet- contesto Edward, al tiempo que salían por la tercera carga.

Esta vez ni Derek ni Anthony pudieron resistir y se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras yo trataba de morderme la lengua para no hacer lo mismo. Justin y Mark solo los compadecían pues sabían lo que era tener unas locas compradoras compulsivas por esposas.

-Y faltan las de Esme, las de Carlisle y las de los chicos-remato Alice y una carcajada se me escapo.

Mi madre les lanzo una mirada severa a mis hermanos y ellos, como chicos caballerosos, fueron a ayudar.

Cuando –al fin- todas las maletas estuvieron dentro de la casa, mi madre nos indico que les enseñáramos sus habitaciones.

Nos dividimos y comenzamos nuestra labor. Derek y yo condujimos a Edward hasta el último piso y caminamos por un largo pasillo.

-Es aquí- gruño mi hermano- La mía es la primera a la derecha y la de Bella esta hasta el fondo.-tomo mi mano-dejemos que se instale.-y me saco de la habitación sin darme tiempo de decir ni media palabra.

Bajamos a la sala y vimos a todos mis hermanos derrumbados en los sofás.

-Uy, que caras!-murmure.

-Siempre habíamos sido solo 9 en la casa…-nos dijo Luna.

-Y ahora somos 17-completo Lana.

-Esto es extraño-susurraron los 5 y yo solo reí.

Pero al ver las caras de consternación de mis hermanos todas las ganas de reír se me fueron. Se veían realmente destrozados al dejar que alguien mas invadiera su hogar.

-Vamos, chicos- les dije, sentándome en el brazo de uno de los sofás, para tratar de animarlos- No será tan malo, ya lo verán.

-Eso dices tu-OK, cuando Lana se ponía de pesada realmente me caía muy mal- Ellos arruinaran todo…empezando por nuestra familia.

-Que? De que hablas?

-Ay! Por Dios, Bella, crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa?-se levanto del sofá y coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas-Ellos quieren recuperarte! Quieren que su relación vuelva a ser la de antes! Y cuando la lucha con Samuel termine, si es que seguimos vivos, querrán llevarte con ellos…y a Anthony también!

-Las cosas no son asi, Lana. Ni Bella ni yo los dejaremos nunca.

-Eso dices ahora, pero después ya no será asi! Edward le hablara bonito, le dirá que siempre la amó y que fue un idiota por dejarla, y ella le creerá como una estúpida!

Eso me dolió. No era justo lo que Lana estaba diciendo… yo nunca volvería a creer en Edward…

-Sabes que eso no es cierto…-trate de contradecirla.

-Claro que lo es y no solo yo lo creo, todos lo hacen!

-Eso es cierto?-voltee a ver a todos mis hermanos y, por sus miradas avergonzadas, supe que lo que mi hermana decía era verdad. Ellos creían que los dejaría- Pues lamento que lo crean. Si me conocieran un poco mas sabrían que las cosas no son asi… parece que me equivoque con ustedes.

Me levante y camine hasta las escaleras lo más calmada que pude.  
A medio camino oí como Derek y Anthony me llamaban pero los ignore.  
Subí las escaleras tratando de pensar con claridad.

-Dales tiempo para que se acostumbren a esto… Al final ellos entenderán.

Voltee y me encontré con al figura de Lucas, recargado sobre una pared.

-Nos oíste?-le pregunte, bajando la mirada.

-Si…y Rachel también- se acerco a mi y me levanto el rostro-Bella, Rachel y yo te amamos, eres nuestra hija, la menor de todos aunque a veces te comportas como la mayor, y sabemos lo que sientes…y lo que quieres…

-Nunca los dejaría-susurre.

-Lo se, nena…pero debes darles tiempo. Solo tienen miedo de perderte- sonrio.-Y creo que Lana esta un poco celosa por tu amistad con Alice y Violet.

-Piensa que la dejare de querer?-el asintió.- Eso no va a pasar, ella es mi hermana.

-Tiene que darse cuenta de que, pase lo que pase, siempre serás su hermana y estarás a su lado-me beso la mejilla- Como ya te dije: Necesita tiempo. Te quiero.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y ahora que haría? Estaba en una casa con el chico que mas había amado en mi vida –a quien no le hablaba-, una diva furiosa conmigo, un duendecillo tratando de recuperar mi amistad, unos mellizos inseguros, un hermano sobre protector y una hermana celosa… Algo podría ser peor?

.

.

.

Me encerré en mi cuarto mientras el anochecer caía en el pueblo, después de la pequeña charla con mi padre.

No me sentía en condiciones para salir y enfrentar a los Cullen, y menos a mis hermanos… y aun asi mi mente solo giraba en dos pensamientos. Edward, Derek… Edward, Derek…

Un suave golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa, Rachel.-Sabia que era ella.

-Hija, venia a darte esto- me entrego un sobre- Te acaba de llegar… creo que es de Vicky.

Vicky era una bella vampira que había conocido 5 años después de mi transformación. Era pelirroja y alta, con un sentido del humor increíble.

No era nómada; ella y su hermana Vivian solas en Canadá, y eran también vegetarianas.

Samia, asi se llamaba su hermana. Se separaban por periodos de tiempo y fue en uno de esos donde nos conocimos.

A Samia solo la había visto una vez, pero a Vicky la frecuentaba mucho.

Tome el sobre que Rachel me ofrecía y después ella salió.  
Abrí el sobre y extraje la carta. De inmediato reconocí su caligrafía.

_Bella:_

_ Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero Samia y yo tomamos nuestro espacio nuevamente. Yo ahora estoy cerca de Paris y ella se ha ido a Roma… Sabes cuanto sol hay en Paris en esta época? Yo no lo sabía._

_Tal vez pueda pasar a visitarlos de vuelta a casa…_

_Por cierto, como están tu y tu siamés? –_sonreí, era la forma en que ella nos llamaba a Derek y a mi-_ Ya son novios? O es que ya encontraste a alguien más? Con cualquiera de las dos opciones te felicito._

_No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, amiga… _

_Espero poder verte pronto._

_ Cuídate y disfruta la vida…_

_ Vickiana… es decir, Vicky._

Me deje caer en la cama después de haber leído dos veces más la carta de Vicky.

En muchas ocasiones ella me había propuesto pasar una temporada solo nosotras, viajando por el mundo, y aunque esa idea me apetecía mucho en algunas ocasiones, no lo hacia por que sabia que no podía alejarme mucho tiempo de Derek y mi familia. Justo Ahora tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer las maletas y alcanzarla en Paris, pero la lucha con Samuel era inminente y, dado que ahora teníamos a los Cullen con nosotros, necesitábamos estar unidos.

-Lastima…-murmure.

Que es una lastima?-me pregunto una voz suave.

Me erguí en la cama y vi a Derek recargado en mi puerta, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Vicky me escribió- alce la carta ante el.

-Oh, en serio?-asentí- y que dice?

-Ella y sabia tomaron caminos diferentes otra vez.

El sonrio un poco mas y cambio su peso al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy aburrido.

-Que lastima!- me deje caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y coloque una almohada sobre mi rostro.

Oí como caminaba por mi cuarto, abría mi closet, buscaba algo y luego me lo lanzaba a un lado.

Me quite la almohada y vi lo que me había lanzado… una chaqueta y unos pantalones de mezclilla, con una blusa de mangas cortas a juego.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya me cambie- sonreí sarcásticamente, mientras señalaba mi pants y sudadera.

-Ya me di cuenta, no estoy siego-me fulmino con la mirada- Solo pensé que te seria incomodo ir a dar un paseo en moto con esa ropa- se encogió de hombros.

Paseo en moto con Derek?

-Ahora salgo-le dije, tomando la ropa que me había lanzado y entrando al baño.

Me cambie y solté mi cabello, para salir y encontrarme a mi hermano sentado en mi cama. Le sonreí y el me tendió la mano.

Bajamos con calma las escaleras. Oímos la voz de Rachel, Lucas, Esme y Carlisle en el despacho. Las gemelas estaban en sus cuartos con Mark y Justin –y no quise saber haciendo que-. En la sala estaban los Cullen con Anthony jugando ajedrez.

En cuanto bajamos voltearon a vernos, pero yo solo vi a Anthony y asentí… el sabia a donde íbamos.

-Cuídense- murmuro y esta vez fue Derek el que asintió.

Llegamos hasta la cochera y cada uno tomo su moto. Derek abrió el portón y me lanzo las llaves de mi moto. Nos montamos y los motores rugieron al encenderlos.

Acelere un par de veces y salí disparada rumbo a la cascada.

"De algo sirvieron las clases que me dio Jacob"- pensé, recordando a mi viejo amigo con una sonrisa en los labios.

El aire me daba de lleno en la cara y despeinaba mi cabello. Derek venia algunos metros detrás de mi y eso me reconfortaba… no estaba sola.

El camino se me hizo realmente corto esta vez.

La luna se reflejaba sobre el agua y hacia que la cascada se viera más hermosa de lo que se había visto otras veces. Dejamos las motos cerca de una roca y nos sentamos en ella.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco- le sonreí y acaricia su mejilla. El inclino su cabeza hacia mi mano y cerro los ojos ante el contacto, para después suspirar y volver a verme- La extrañas mucho, verdad?

-Si…-suspiro- A veces quisiera volver a ser humano solo para estar con ella un día más.

El guardo silencio y yo no pregunte más.

-Tu no quisieras volver a ser humana?

-No me lamento de lo que paso, Derek- le confesé- solo de la forma en que paso. Además, si no me hubieras convertido nunca los habría conocido… nunca habría llegado a conocer al maravilloso chico que tengo enfrente- El sonrio.

-Quieres nadar un rato?

Asentí.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa, mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y me desabrochaba los pantalones. Debajo de mis pantalones llevaba un pequeño bikini y el corpiño a juego. Voltee a verlo y el ya estaba en short también.

Nos lanzamos al agua, pero yo me quede sumergida. Si fuera humana seguramente mis pulmones habrían colapsado sin dudarlo.

Cerré los ojos. No debía llorar… no podía llorar…esto era lo que yo había pedido cuando estaba con Edward…no importa como, pero ahora lo tenia… debía de hacerme a la idea.

Me sumergí un poco más hasta que mis pies tocaron el fondo rocoso y me impulse para salir a flote.

-Probando tu resistencia?-me pregunto riendo, mientras nadaba hacia mi. Yo solo sonreí.

Derek me tomo de la cintura y nos indio a los dos.

Salimos del agua poco después de la media noche y nos botamos sobre la orilla a esperar el amanecer.

En algún momento de la madrugada me gire hacia Derek y me abrace a el, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y el me acuno sin preguntarme el porque de mi acción.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ya se, dije que trataría de actualizar pronto pero de verdad me fue imposible… Este mes los profesores llevaron acabo su plan "Arruinemos la vida de los alumnos durante el ultimo mes" y lo cumplieron cabal…**

**Pero ya salí de vacaciones… Aunque no creo poder actualizar como por tres semanas pues me voy de vacaciones y no se si podre tener tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Espero me entiendan XD**

**Las quiero… y si aprietan el lindo botoncito amarillo Edward las visitara en la noche XD**


	21. Capitulo 18: Aceptando la verdad

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 18: "Aceptando la verdad"

Derek POV:

Regresamos a casa poco después de que los Cullen se fueran al colegio.  
Nadie nos pregunto por nuestro paradero, pero todos notaron que Bella ya no estaba tan triste y enojada como antes, y eso les gustaba; especialmente a las gemelas. Sabia que Lana se sentía muy mal por todas las cosas que le había dicho; a veces me costaba darme cuenta de que a pesar de los años que tenia de existir, ella seguía siendo solo una chica de 18 años con miedo a perder a su hermana menor.

Subí a mi cuarto y me di un muy merecido largo baño con agua fría…

En la casa solo estábamos mis hermanos y yo, pues Lucas y Carlisle habían tenido que ir al hospital, mientras Rachel y Esme salían a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Las gemelas y Bella estaban viendo la televisión – a veces yo mismo me sorprendía del buen corazón de Bella, quien sin necesidad de que Lana dijera nada la perdono al instante-; Anthony había salido un rato en su moto; Mark y Justin estaban jugando videojuegos como de costumbre; y yo estaba en el ático, el lugar al que solo Bella y yo íbamos, todos los demás sabían que estaba prohibido entrar.

Tenía mi guitarra en una mano y en la otra una libreta de partituras.

Me gustaba la música y a Bella le gustaba oírme tocar, algunas veces nos acompañábamos mutuamente, yo con la guitarra y ella con el piano, pero no lo hacíamos mucho pues sabía que al tocar el piano era cuando Bella más recordaba a Edward, y yo no podía evitar pensar en mi bella Melisa.

Toque algunos acordes. La letra de una canción surgió de mis labios sin poder contenerme…

-_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**_**- tome una respiración profunda- **

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know…

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
That I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say:  
I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and never let me go 

-Hace mucho que no te oía cantar-una dulce voz llamo mi atención. Bella.

-No te oí entrar- le confesé sin voltear a verla.

Sentí que caminaba hasta colocarse detrás de mí y me ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Derek, mírame.- me pidió- Aquí estoy… no voy a desaparecer…no te voy a dejar.

-No hagas promesas que no sabes si podrás cumplir.

-No te dejare… tendrían que matarme para alejarme de ti.

Sus palabras se impregnaron en mí, y quise poder creer en ellas, creer que no se iba a ir de mi lado, que no la iba a perder como a Melisa, pero me resultaba tan difícil…

-Estoy aquí- me volvió a decir- Siempre estaré aquí.

No pude evitarlo. Deje caer la guitarra, me levante, di media vuelta y la abrase.

Me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Tengo miedo…-confesé, sintiéndome como un niño pequeño-Tengo miedo de perderte.

-No me vas a perder. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Quiero que lo entiendas-sentí que me acariciaba el cabello- Te necesito tanto como tu a mi.

-Lo se…

Nos quedamos abrazados un poco mas y después ella se sentó donde minutos antes yo estaba; me indico que colocara mi cabeza en su regazo, yo asi lo hice, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en mucho tiempo, yo tenía clavados mis ojos en su rostro, mientras que ella acariciaba mi cabello con los ojos cerrados.

-No estas asi por la presencia de los Cullen, verdad?

Negué lentamente.

Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad, o ella terminaría averiguándolo sola; era demasiado observadora para su propio bien.

-Es por el regreso de Samuel- Le confesé- Los Cullen no tienen nada que ver. De hecho, he de confesarte que Edward esta empezando a agradarme- ella sonrio un poco- No se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a la lucha que se nos avesina-Cerre los ojos- Siento que algo malo va a pasar…siento que ahí te puedo perder-me incorpore para quedar frente a ella y tome sus manos-Se que Lucas y los chicos piensan que Samuel no podrá lastimarnos, tienen mucha confianza en nuestros dones; y también se que los Cullen solo buscan ayudarnos, pero yo no quiero… no puedo…

-No puedes arriesgar sus vidas también- completo ella por mi y yo asentí.

-No puedo perderte, Bella. No lo resistiría.

-Derek… no soy Melisa.- su comentario me tomo pro sorpresa- Se que no hemos hablado de esto nunca, pero ya es hora. Conozco ese miedo que sientes… Lo noto en tu mirada cada vez que Samuel esta cerca. Cuando perdiste a Melisa quedaste devastado, solo querías irte con ella, peor no pudiste. Cuando llegaste ya era tarde.- Acaricio mi rostro- Cuando te digo que no vas a perderme es por que no lo harás. No soy Melisa. Yo no moriré.

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron a ese fueron mas o menos lo mismo.

Desde ese día las dos familias se habían unido para entrenar a diario. Me sorprendía la destreza que alguien tan pequeño como Alice podía tener, pero claro que Bella la superaba por mucho.

Casi no habíamos tenido problemas durante los entrenamientos… bueno, solo uno. Un día quise poner a Violet a entrenar contra Mark… Antes de terminar de decir la frase Anthony ya estaba saltando para evitarlo. Me dijo, y cito textualmente sus palabras, que si me atrevía a intentar poner a su novia contra en mastodonte de nuestro hermano me arrancaría cada extremidad que estuviera a su alcance. Sobra decir que la traidora de mi Bella estuvo de su lado, objetando que Violet no estaba acostumbrada a las técnicas de lucha de Mark y que nuestro hermano no siempre media su fuerza, lo que podía ocasionar que la pequeña Cullen saliera lastimada.

Entonces le sugerí que luchara contra Anthony… esta vez fue mi madre la que me lo impidió, diciendo que era muy cruel de mi parte que pusiera a una chica a luchar contra su enamorado…cursilerías.

Al final fue Emmett quien termino luchando contra Mark y, por su puesto, mi hermano lo venció.

Pero la idea de poner a una pareja a luchar no se iba de mi cabeza. Quería probar la hipótesis de que una pareja de enamorados se complementaba de forma estupenda en las técnicas de combate.

-Hoy tengo planeado algo muy…interesante.-informe, la tercera semana de entrenamientos.

Sin decir mas mi familia y los Cullen me siguieron a un área del jardín mas despejada… si rompía algo de casa Rachel me mataba.

-Quiero que Bella pruebe su don contra alguien de quien no conozca su técnica. Bella?-mi hermana asintió y vi a la pequeña Alice tensarse- De acuerdo… quien es el mas veloz de ustedes?-les pregunte a los Cullen y ellos de inmediato señalaron a Edward-OK, Bella lucharas contra Edward, esta bien?

-NO!-Fue la voz de Edward y no la de mi hermana la que se escucho retumbar en el jardín-No voy a luchar contra ella!

-Que pasa? Tienes miedo de lastimarla?-pregunte, con sarcasmo evidente.

-Pues aunque lo digas de broma, si!

-No te has dado cuenta?-le pregunto fríamente Bella- La chica débil y frágil que tu conociste ya no existe…murió.

-Aun asi- contraataco el- No te voy a tocar… No voy a luchar contra ti.

-Escucha. El día de la lucha con Samuel, tu debes de saber como poder defenderte-dije y vi que tenia intenciones de interrumpirme, por lo que continúe sin esperar-y debes de saber también como se podrá defender ella para que no te preocupes sin motivo… si no entrena Samuel podría lastimarla enserio. El no se tentara el corazón.

El pareció meditar un poco mis palabras y, luego de algunos segundos, asintió y camino al extremo opuesto.

-Además, no deberías de tener miedo de poder lastimarla… si no de que ella te lastime a ti- admití y mi familia asintió, sonriendo.

-Eso estuvo muy bien de tu parte, Derek-me susurro Bella, al pasar a mi lado.

Yo comencé a luchar contra Emmett y luego contra Jasper… y debo admitir que la más interesante fue la segunda. Bella me había comentado alguna vez del pasado militar de Jasper y por lo que su familia comentaba era muy bueno, y ahora lo había podido comprobar… me costo mucho trabajo vencerlo.

Después deje que Justin luchara contra Jasper y yo me concentre en la lucha que Bella y Edward tenía a unos metros de distancia.

Bella había decidido no usar su telequinesis, asi que los dos estaban en iguales condiciones.

Edward se veía titubeante, temeroso y precavido al dar un paso asía ella. Bella, por otro lado, se veía un poco más segura, pues sabia que jamás podría lastimarlo… pero sabia que no estaba a gusto luchando en su contra.

Los vi moverse en círculos por algunos segundos y luego ella dio un paso hacia el, mientras Edward retrocedía, todo en menos de un parpadeo humano.

De un momento a otro Edward se coloco detrás de ella y la tomo por la cintura, acercando su boca a la garganta de Bella, pero mi hermana logro zafarse de sus brazos para volver a comenzar la lucha.

Sonreí al ver la gran destreza con la que Bella se movía, tantos años de entrenamiento a mi lado habían sido de gran utilidad… Aunque al principio yo me sentía como Edward, con miedo de lastimar a Bella durante nuestro entrenamiento, pero las situaciones en las que estábamos nos exigían que Bella aprendiera como defenderse.

En ese momento Bella salto a la espalda de Edward, con los labios a centímetros de su garganta.

-Termine- anuncio ella y se bajo de un salto, pero antes de que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo el le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la pego a el. Sus rostros quedaron muy pegados y justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar, Bella volteo el rostro y se alejo.

Y entonces me di cuenta… No amaba a Bella… Bella no era Melisa.

La quería, como mi hermana, pero no la amaba.

Y ella merecía ser feliz… alado de Edward.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Pude actualizar desde el hotel!**

**Disculpen el capitulo tan corto pero es que estoy de vacaciones por USA con unas primas y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ellas me lo impiden ¬¬ **

**Bueno, ya ven, Derek no ama a Bella… Sorry para las que son Team Derek, como ****No3m1 Hal3 de Rathb0n3****, pero si los dejaba juntos estoy segura que las Team Edward me mataban XD**

**Pero prometo escribir un buen final para el, y quien sabe, tal vez un buen amor :S **

**Dejenme un lindo review, alegraría mucho mas mis vacaciones.**

**PD: Ya he visto Eclipse… lo dije una vez y lo reafirmo ahora… SOY TEAM EDWARD A MORIR! **


	22. Capitulo 19: El plan de Derek

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 19: "El plan"

Edward POV:

Estuve a punto de besar a Bella.

Casi lo logro, pero ella se alejo justo en el momento en que mis labios iban a rozar los suyos… Y a pesar de que su rechazo debió de haberme hecho sentir dolido, no fue tanto por que al menos logre acercarme un poco más a ella.

"Casi no se notaron las ganas que tenias de besarla, hermanito."

Voltee y me encontré con la mirada de Alice. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol junto a Violet, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y los brazos alrededor…

Las dos me observaban fijamente, lo que me hizo saber que las dos habían visto lo que paso.

"La próxima vez se un poco mas discreto"-pensó Violet-"No somos las únicas que se dieron cuenta de lo que paso"

Voltee a mí alrededor y me tope con la mirada inescrutable de Derek Shepparth. Su rostro estaba sin expresión alguna, pero me miraba fijamente.

Me taladro con la mirada algunos minutos hasta que uno de sus hermanos lo llamo.

-Voy-contesto, cerrando los ojos y apartándose lentamente.

Camine hasta Alice y me senté junto a ellas.

-Es impresionante, verdad?-Me pregunto con la vista fija en Bella, quien ahora estaba luchando con Anthony.

-Lo es-admití, embelesado por su figura y destreza.

-Tal vez deberías pedirle que fuera tú pareja en el baile des hospital.

-Cual baile?-gire mi cabeza hacia ella, dejando de lado a la chica que justo en ese momento se escapaba del agarra de su hermano.

-Lo sabrías, -me dijo Violet, sonriendo-si hubieras puesto atención a lo que dijo Carlisle esta mañana.

Esa mañana? Trate de recordar, pero ni siquiera sabia si mi padre nos había dicho algo en lo que iba del día, además del buenos días.

-Carlisle nos dijo que el hospital esta organizando un baile para recaudar fondos para los niños con cáncer, y como el y Lucas trabajan allí, todos tenemos que ir.

-Y Alice tiene razón, deberías invitarla.

-Dirá que no.

-Eso no lo sabes, Edward…-la pequeña duende me coloco una mano sobre el hombro-Por lo menos inténtalo.

-No creo…-murmure, pero la idea no me parecía tan mala. Después de todo, que podía perder?

De pronto Derek se encontraba parado frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Cullen, tenemos que hablar.

-Con cual de los tres?-pregunto Alice, con una sonrisa en los labios- Los tres somos Cullen.

Derek bufo.

-Edward-dijo, rodando los ojos.

Me levanto, viendo como el caminaba hacia la cochera.

Al llegar junto a las motos espere que el comenzara a hablar, pero simplemente se recargo contra la pared, observándome detenidamente… asi estuvo por largo rato, hasta que me arte.

-Que?-exigí-Dime ya lo que sea.

-Pero el no dijo nada, en su lugar sonrio burlonamente.

-No vas a hablar? Perfecto. Me voy.

Di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir, pero el me lo impidió colocándose frente a mi, aun con los brazos cruzados. Rodé los ojos al ver que el seguía sonriendo.

-Que sientes por Bella?

-Que?-su pregunta me había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Me refiero a que si aun la amas.

-Mas que a nada en este mundo-conteste, sin dudar ni un segundo-Ella es lo mas importante para mi.

-Si es asi, por que la dejaste cuando vivían en Forks.

-Para protegerla-susurre.

-Protegerla de que?

-De lo que yo era. No quería que saliera lastimada por estar con alguien como yo. En su cumpleaños 18 me di cuenta de lo frágil que era y del riesgo que corría al estar conmigo y mi familia, que tardo o temprano saldría herida.- Confesé, sintiendo una presión en mi pecho al recordar los sucesos de ese día.

-Bella me conto lo que paso con Jasper cuando era humana.

-De verdad?- la sorpresa se hizo presente en mi voz.

-Si…aunque me costo mucho que confiara en mi-se volvió a recargar contra la pared, mientras yo me sentaba sobre una de las mesas de metal-Después de que la convertí ella casi no hablaba, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación y solo salía para cazar. Por fin después de un año, en una de nuestras cacerías, mientras nos deshacíamos de los restos, la oí murmurar tu nombre, pero se rehusó a decirme más.

}Por eso, me atreví a contarle mi historia, esperando que con eso ella confiara mas en mi…y funciono. Primero me conto de sus padres, de su infancia y de pro que se mudo a Forks, lo que provoco que te conociera. Recuerdo que durante el tiempo que la ponzoña tardo en extenderse por su cuerpo, no hacia más que llamarte, y ahora sabía por fin el motivo.

-Ella… Bella me llamaba durante su agonía?

-Cada minuto-me confirmo-Después de que me conto sobre ti y tu promesa a los Vulturis debo admitir que comencé a sentir cierto rencor hacia ti-Sonrio- Pero Bella me dijo que ella no te odiaba…no por eso. Al final logre que no solo confiara en mi, si no en toda la familia. Bella tenía toda la libertad de irse y buscarte, pero eso jamás le intereso, creía que no la amabas más, asi que le ofrecimos unirse a nuestra familia.

}Y aunque con el tiempo, muy poco he de decir, se gano el cariño de todos, ella y yo siempre tuvimos una conexión muy especial. Anthony y yo nos convertimos en sus mejores amigos y confidentes, pero ni el era tan apegado a ella como lo soy yo.

-Me he dado cuenta- admití.

-Lo se. Pero no es lo que tu crees- sonrio un poco- Durante estos 20 años hemos asistido a muchas escuelas, pues Bella nunca sintió sed de la sangre humana. Hemos dicho muchas historias para cubrirnos: Que si somos una sola familia, que si somos dos; incluso una vez dijimos que Bella y yo éramos hermanos gemelos- rio- pero por alguna razón, en todas las escuelas, han creído que entre ella y yo hay una relación amorosa.

-Es por como la tratas…

-Tal vez… pero la cosa es, que no es cierto. Bella es mi hermana y la quiero muchísimo, pero no la amo.

-Pero Lana dijo…

-Se lo que Lana te dijo… Y lo hizo por que yo se lo pedí… No te enojes pero lo hice para proteger a mi hermana.

-Y de paso para hacerme sufrir-agregue.

-Algo hay de eso-Sonrio- En fin… ahora que ya sabes que entre Bella y yo no hay nada…que vas a hacer?

-A que te refieres?

-Como que a que me refiero?-rodo los ojos- Eres lento, verdad Cullen? Me refiero a que si no vas a luchar por ella. No vas a reconquistarla?

-Me encantaría…pero no se como. Estoy seguro de que no me va a querer perdonar.

-Yo tengo una idea… Mañana es el baile del hospital; lo organizan cada año-Me miro y con un movimiento de cabeza le di a entender que eso ya lo sabia-Bueno, Bella y yo vamos a ir juntos como el año pasado.

-Y eso a mi en que me ayuda?

-No seas impaciente, hombre!-suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello-Voy a conseguir que baile una pieza contigo… Que canción es la que mas escuchaban juntos?

-Claro de Luna, de Debussy.

-Ok, yo me encargo de todo.

-Que planeas hacer?-lo mire con bastante desconfianza.

-Ya lo veras… no comas ansias, niño!-se burlo.

Lo vi dar media vuelta y comenzar a irse.

-Espera-le pedí y el volteo a verme, extrañado- Por que me estas ayudando?

Derek lo medito pro algunos segundos.

-Por que te creo cuando dices que la amas-Su rostro se volvió serio- Además, los dos ya han sufrido demasiado… Se merecen ser felices, cueste lo que cueste…Algo si te advierto: Si la vuelves a lastimar, te mato.

-No te preocupes-le sonreí- Antes de que eso pase, yo mismo veré la forma de matarme.

-Eso espero.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde las chicas se fueron de compras, arrastrando con ellas a mi pobre Bella.

Alice dijo que si inmediatamente, y mas después de hablar con Derek. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el le conto su plan, pero como el escudo de Bella estaba puesto, no pude comprobarlo.

No se que tanto hicieron en el centro comercial, pero se tardaron casi 5 horas.

En todo ese tiempo trate de sacarle a Derek algo sobre su famoso plan, pero no logre nada; ni siquiera cuando se fue Bella pude leer su mente pues comenzó a recitar el alfabeto en italiano, al derecho y al revés.

Casi a las 9 de la noche todos los hombres esperábamos en la sala a que las damas hicieran su aparición.

-Alice nos prohibió terminantemente que subiéramos a espiar-me informo Mark.

-Y que ni se nos ocurriera prender la televisión-se quejo Emmett, como vil niño chiquito.

Cuando al fin bajaron y pude ver a Bella me quede con al boca abierta.

Tenía el cabello suelto y lacio, una base de gloss en los labios y un hermoso vestido azul que se amoldaba a la perfección a cada curva de su cuerpo.

Voltee a ver a Derek, pero el simplemente sonrio y camino hasta ella, tendiéndole la mano. Bella sonrio un poco y tomo su mano, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Salimos de la casa y subimos a los autos. Alice y Jasper venían conmigo en mi volvo, dejando que Carlisle nos guiara en su auto rumbo al salón donde serie el baile.

Trate de leer la mente de Alice una vez mas, pero me encontré con un repaso ilustrado de todo su guardarropa, asi que suspire resignado y seguí conduciendo.

Aparque junto al auto de Derek y entramos al salón…y tuve un horrible deja-vu.

El salón estaba decorado idéntico al baile de graduación en Forks. Y creo que Bella se percato de lo mismo, pues volteo a verme, pero al cruzarse nuestros ojos ella regreso la mirada al frente.

Seguí observando en lugar. Si no fuera pro que había estado de compras toda la tarde, juraría que Alice era la culpable de esto… bueno, con mi hermana nunca se sabía.

Poco a poco la música empezó a llenar el lugar y varias parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Alice me pidió la primera pieza y no tuve más remedio que acceder.

-Bella se ve hermosa, no crees?

-Ella siempre se ve hermosa- respondí en el momento en que mi mirada se topo con la figura de Bella.

-Ya lo se… me refiero a que esta noche se ve realmente espectacular. Merito mío, debo agregar.

-Esta perfecta…-Bella debió sentir que la estaba observando por que volteo en dirección a mí. Yo desvié la mirada.

-Pareces un colegial enamorado- rio mi hermana- Temiendo que te descubra observándola… la magia del primer amor.

-En cierto modo soy un adolescente viviendo el primer amor, hermanita- mi tono la hizo reír- Bueno, sabes a que me refiero.

-Si…lo se- suspiro Alice- Gracias por el baile.

No de mi cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado.

Solo sonreí y trate de regresar a mi lugar, pero Esme me lo impidió. Varias canciones después pensé que ya podría sentarme, pero Violet se acerco a mi, me tomo al mano y empezamos a bailar.

Claro de Luna empezó a sonar…

Voltee a ver a Derek inmediatamente y el estaba bailando con Bella. Poco a poco la pareja se fue acercando hasta nosotros entre cada vuelta, hasta que Derek me toco el hombro.

-Me permites bailar con tu hermana?- vi la mirada de confusión de Bella, pero Violet accedió.

Y de un momento a otro, en lugar de tener a Violet frente a mí, estaba Bella.

-Bella, sigue bailando con Edward por favor- pidió mi hermana, mientras ellos se alejaban.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, extendí mi mano hacia Bella y ella la tomo dudosa.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y sentí que ella hacia lo mismo en mi cuello. Me incline un poco y oculte mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, mientras Claro de Luna seguía sonando. Inhale su esencia y suspire.

-Tu olor sigue provocando en mi lo mismo que hace 20 años- exhale lentamente y sentí como se estremecía- Y creo que yo sigo provocando lo mismo en ti.

-No tienes ni idea…-la oí murmurar.

La aferre un poco mas a mi y recorrí con mi nariz su cuello.

-No he podido disculparme contigo por lo que paso… por lo que los Vulturis te hicieron- note que se tenso y no pude evitar aprovechar el momento y besas su cuello- lo lamento en verdad, Bella. Siento haberte metido en esto…

-Ya olvídalo- me pidió- El pasado en el pasado esta, ya no hay forma de cambiarlo.

-Lo se… pero quisiera que se pudiera… yo debería de haber estado contigo, protegiéndote…

-No puedes culparte por todo… no lo hagas. Y menos por mí.

Oí como la canción comenzaba a terminar y supe también que lo mismo pasaba con mi tiempo a su lado, tenia que aprovecharlo.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a su rostro…

Primero ella se retiro un poco, pero apreté mi agarre en su cintura.

-Quédate quieta…-le pedí al ver que trataba de alejarse mas- No te muevas…

Rose mi nariz con la suya y pegue mí frente a la de ella. Inhale y sonreí al exhalar.

Cerré los ojos y por fin sentí como sus labios chocaban contra los míos.

Fui cuidadoso y trate de que mi beso fuera suave, lento y tierno. Aunque ella ya no era humana su olor aun me llamaba demasiado como para profundizar mucho mas… pero el tenerla tan cerca no me pude contener.

Con la punta de mi lengua toque su labio inferior lentamente, disfrutando del solo contacto; pero ella entreabrió los labios y me permitió entrar.

Pero entonces la canción termino y Bella se separo de mí rápidamente.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía y pude ver todo el dolor que sentía. Quise tomar sus manos, abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pero no pude.

-No otra vez…-murmuro, mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su mesa.

Derek se levanto de su asiento y trato de detenerla, pero ella solo lo rechazo. Rachel le dio las llaves de uno de los autos y Bella salió del salón…

Y yo me quede ahí, a mitad de la pista de baile, sin saber que hacer…

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Pude actualizar desde el hotel otra vez!**

**Hubiera actualizado desde hace dos días pero justamente el martes fuimos a celtral park y mientras mis primar jugaban con nuestros perros yo me instale en una banca y BUM! Me vino la inspiración… asi que tome mi laptop y borre todo el capitulo original, escribiendo este!**

**En lo personal me gusto mas este, pues en el otro no había beso XD**

**Bueno, me despido… No se cuando podre actualizar otra vez pues ahora iremos a Seattle, tal vez logre convencer a mis adoradas primas y visitemos Forks jeje**


	23. Capitulo 20: No puedo luchar mas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 20: "No puedo luchar mas contra esto"

Bella POV:

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, después de que Edward me besara.

Gracias a Dios Rachel me había dado las llaves de su auto sin preguntar nada.

Llegue a casa, estacione el auto, entre a la cochera y saque mi moto, junto con una mochila que ya contenía algo de ropa. Derek, Anthony y yo siempre habíamos tenido la costumbre de salir algunos días y por eso ya teníamos algunas mochilas preparadas ya.

Me subí a la moto y conduje lo mas rápido que el motor me lo permitió.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme y derrame algunas lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Apreté los dientes y seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Derek POV:

Vi como Bella salía del salón y poco después lo hacia Edward; pero yo sabia que si Bella no deseaba ser encontrada, nadie podría…excepto yo. Solo yo sabia donde estaba.

Salí del salón, sintiendo las miradas de todos en el lugar, humanos y vampiros.

Corrí hasta el volvo de Edward, quien ya se iba.

-No esta en la casa!-le grite, logrando que me volteara a ver- Ve a la casa, entra a la cochera donde están las motos. Toma la azul y conduce rumbo al bosque, por el camino recto. Sigue hasta que oigas el sonido de una cascada. Tal vez esta allí.

-Y si no?

-Conduce un poco mas al norte, detrás de la cascada hay una pequeña cabaña. Es el único lugar donde puede estar… Apresúrate!

Me agradeció con la mirada y subió a su auto…

Lo vi salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad… yo solo esperaba que la pudiera encontrar.

.

.

.

Bella POV:

Cerré la puerta de la cabaña y trate de caminar hasta mi habitación, pero las lagrimas ya salían de mis ojos sin control. Cuando al fin lo logre, me deje caer en la cama boca abajo, sin tratar de disminuir mis lágrimas…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que comencé a quedarme seca, incapaz de derramar una lágrima más.

Oí el rugido de un motor apagarse frente a la cabaña, y poco después la puerta abrirse… Era la moto de Derek, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Lo oí caminar hasta mi habitación y quedarse en el lumbral. Supuse que me vería patética tirada en la cama, con el vestido aun puesto.

-Perdóname- me congele. No era la voz de Derek.

-Edward-susurre, mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

Lo vi y me dolió el corazón.

Tenía la camisa un poco desabrochada, ya no llevaba la corbata; su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca, su rostro era serio y sus ojos estaban opacos.

-Como me encontraste?

-Derek me lo dijo-

Eso me extraño.  
Lo hubiera esperado de Anthony, pues sabia que Edward le caía bien; pero nunca de Derek, mi hermano odiaba en sobremanera al chico.

-Y desde cuando Derek te apoya?

-Desde que le dije que te amaba…

No supe que mas decir… no quería creer en sus palabras… no podía.

-Es cierto-Me dijo ante mi silencio.- Te amo demasiado.

-Ya no puedo creerte- le susurre, sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho aumentar.

-Lo se…y me duele, por que se que es verdad- lo vi inclinar la cabeza y suspirar-Quisiera cambiar eso. Borrar el pasado y todo el daño que te cause…pero no puedo. Por mas que quiera no puedo.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero trate de frenarlas lo más que pude… No podía llorar frente a Edward, mi sangre lo podría tentar.

-Asi que no te preocupes mas…ya no te molestare. Me iré y tú podrás seguir con tu vida, como si yo nunca hubiera vuelto a aparecer.

-Como si nunca hubieras existido-recordé las palabras que me había dicho ase 20 años en Forks al dejarme.

-Si… solo quiero que tú seas feliz, sin importar el dolor que eso me cause. Yo ya te he causado demasiado… Pero aun asi, te amo y te amare por toda la eternidad, Isabella Swan.-dio media vuelta y trato de salir.

Pero el no podía irse, no asi, dejándome destruido el corazón y recordando el dolor que me causo 20 años atrás.

-Edward- lo llame suavemente.

En cuanto el volteo para verme, corrí hasta el y choque mis labios contra los suyos.

No fue lento, no fue cuidadoso, si no lleno de amor y pasión.

Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas y el rodeo la mía con sus brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Sentí su lengua jugar con al mía, mientras recorría cada lugar de mi boca.

Me separe un poco de el y pude verlo sonreír con mi sonrisa favorita, esa que aun me dejaba sin aliento.

Volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad que antes…

Después de tantos años volvía a sentir todas esas mariposas en el estomago, que yo creía que ya habían emigrado, y podría jurar que sentí mi corazón latir una vez mas… y todo gracias a el, a Edward. Todo era gracias a ese maravilloso, tierno, protector y sexy vampiro… a mi primer y único amor.

Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la pared y como el me presionaba mas contra ella. Gemí un poco al sentir como sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda y como lentamente bajaba el cierre de mi vestido. Deje que mis pies tocaran el suelo y le quite la chaqueta, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa… pero el se desespero y reventó los botones, quitándose la prenda de un jalón. Sonreí ante su impaciencia, me encantaba saber que yo provocaba eso en el.

Coloque mis manos en su torso desnudo y acaricie su pecho sin romper el beso, pero el abandono mis labios y bajo a mi cuello.

Desabroche su cinturón y después su pantalón. Edward se separo un poco y con mucho cuidado dejo que mi vestido cayera al suelo. Sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo y la vergüenza me golpeo, era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien me viera desnuda.

-Eres hermosa…-me susurro.

Me atrajo suavemente asía el y mi cuerpo desnudo toco su torso. Moví un poco su pantalón y este cayó al suelo, y poco después también su ropa interior. Edward hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior, de forma que ahora los dos estábamos desnudos.

El me dio vuelta y comenzamos a caminar hasta que chocamos contra la cama, y caímos, el quedando enzima de mi. Aunque su cuerpo ya no era frio para mi, cada caricia me provocaba una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, y creo que el sentía lo mismo con las mías.  
Su boca recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus manos viajaron explorando cada lugar, su aliento rosaba mis oídos y me provocaba un cosquilleo delicioso.

Edward se separo un poco de mi y tomo una de mis manos entre la suya, uniendo nuestros dedos, mientras me besaba tierna y dulcemente…lo sentí entrar en mi poco a poco. Gemí.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, gimiendo al mismo compas de las mías.

Esa noche, Edward me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y que estoy segura de que ningún otro hombre me haría sentir en toda mi existencia.

Por cada empujón el susurraba que me amaba, que era la mujer mas importante en su vida, y que sin mi no podía vivir.

Con un último empujón llegamos juntos al clímax, y Edward cayó desplomado sobre mí, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran un poco.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello con una mano, mientras el depositaba suaves besos en la piel de mi hombro y mi pecho.

-Te amo.-Susurro contra mi piel.

-Yo también te amo, Edward…

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hola… este, se que me odian por no haber actualizado… y la verdad mi única escusa en que ya entre a tercer semestre de prepa, y me estoy ahogando en tarea…**

**Tratare de actualizar cuanto antes, peor no prometo nada! **

**Me regalan un ****Review? Son gratis!**

**PD: Si fui a Forks! Me estaba muriendo de frio! Pero tome muchas fotos y me divertí muchísimo!**


	24. Capitulo 21: No puedo verte como mi riva

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 21: "No puedo verte como mi rival."

Edward POV:

Después de hacer el amor nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas solamente.

Bella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba la piel de su espalda. Su piel suave y pálida se estremecía ante mi contacto, no por la frialdad como cuando era humana, si no por saberme con ella, recostado a su lado, amándola por el resto de la eternidad.

-En que piensas?-me pregunto, volteando ligeramente para verme.

-En lo hermosa que eres- le confesé- y en la suerte que tengo de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado. Y que jamás dejare que te vuelvas a alejar de mí… nunca.

-Eso espero, por que es la ultima oportunidad que tendrás conmigo- su rostro serio me dijo que hablaba enserio.

-Y te juro que te valorare- le sonreí y deposite un suave beso en su cabello- Se el dolor que me causa el estar lejos de ti y hare todo lo que a mi alcance este para no volver a sufrirlo… a menos que tu desees dejarme.

-No soy tan masoquista, Edward- sonrio y dejo caer un suave beso en mi pecho- Te amo demasiado… mas de lo que debería.

Sonreí y ella se estiro para besarme.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la coloque sobre mí, haciéndola reír contra mis labios… Dios, cuanto había extrañado esa sensación.

-Por cierto…-murmuro alejándose de mi- Se puede saber que tienes planeado ahora?

-Si- le sonreí y coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Volver a casa, encerrarte en mi habitación y hacerte el amor toda la noche.

-Mmm… me gusta esa idea- me volvió a besar, pero yo necesitaba saber algo antes de seguir.

-Ya, en español, somos novios otra vez?

-Es lo que quieres?-pregunto, inocentemente.

-Mas que nada.

Se puso una mano sobre el mentón, mientras fruncía el ceño al pensar. Esa mirada me podría matar… Tenia ella alguna idea de lo endemoniadamente sexy que se veía justo ahora?

-Si, creo que si- por un momento creí que estaba respondiendo a mi pregunta interna, pero entonces recordé la cuestión acerca de nuestro estatus sentimental- Te amo, vampiro tonto.

-Y yo a ti, Isabella Swan.- ella rio y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.- Que?

-Nada- contesto, entre risas, por lo que no le creí nada- Es la segunda vez que me llamas Swan.

-Ese es tu apellido, no?-respondí, desconcertado por su comentario.

-Si, pero hace mucho que nadie me llamaba asi. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser Isabella Shepparth- se encogió de hombros- Se siente raro.

.

.

.

Después de estar algunas horas más en la cabaña nos dimos un baño y nos vestimos. Como yo no llevaba otra ropa, me tuve que poner la misma de la noche anterior, preparándome para el gran sermón que seguramente me daría Alice al llegar a casa.

Nos subimos a las motos y condujimos rumbo a la casa, mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes negras que amenazaban con estallar en una tormenta en cualquier momento.  
Deje que Bella me guiara, pues la noche anterior había tardado más de una hora en lograr encontrar la cabaña.

Llegamos en 15 minutos, lo que me hizo lamentarme mucho mas por mi patético intento la noche pasada.  
Estacionamos las motos en su lugar habitual, escuchando el torrente de ruido proveniente de la sala.  
Al entrar vimos a Jasper y Anthony jugando ajedrez, mientras Emmett y Mark jugaban videojuegos…Emmett iba perdiendo.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en la habitación tanto Alice como Violet nos voltearon a ver, interrogándome con la mirada; yo solo asentí.

El grito que pego Alice fue tan fuerte que me lastimo los oídos, seguramente se había oído hasta el otro país.

-No lo puedo creer!- comenzó a dar saltitos- Por fin!

-Ya se habían tardado- comento Violet, mientras se acercaba y nos daba un abrazo a cada uno.

Derek y Justin bajaron las escaleras, al igual que Esme y Rachel salían de la cocina, a causa del grito de mi sutil hermana.

-Que pasa?- cuestiono Rachel, al ver a Alice saltando.

-Bella y Edward están juntos de nuevo!- esto logro que hasta Emmett y Mark soltaran los controles de su juego.

-Al fin- dijeron al mismo tiempo Jasper, Anthony, Emmett, Mark, Justin, Rachel y mi madre.

Bella oculto su rostro en mi pecho, avergonzada, y yo solo reí.

-Me debes un tanque de gasolina-me informo Derek, con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto…-Bella se separo de mi y lo encaro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-Se puede saber, desde cuando tu andas diciendo las direcciones de mis lugares privados?

El rostro de Derek se pasmo y hubiera jurado que se puso más pálido de lo que ya era.

-Estas en problemas- dijeron, a coro, sus hermanos.

-Te lo puedo explicar- aseguro el, poniendo las manos al frente en modo de defensa.

-No importa- le sonrio ella- Gracias.

-Eres mala- le saco la lengua- Me habías asustado. Pensé que tendría que empezar a temer por mi vida.

.

.

Bella POV:

Los entrenamientos con los Cullen siguieron su curso durante los días posteriores a mi reconciliación con Edward.  
Las cosas en la casa habían cambiado mucho desde ese día. Lana había terminado pro aceptar el que yo amara a Edward y ahora se comportaba un poco mejor con el y con Alice. Emmett había vuelto a llamarme hermanita, Jasper me pidió disculpas por lo que paso en mi cumpleaños y comenzamos a convivir más; Alice comenzó a secuestrarme nuevamente para ir de compras y esta vez contaba con el apoyo de mis muy queridas hermanas. Derek y Edward se llevaban mejor e incluso salían a cazar juntos. Y un día, después de que volvieron de cazar, con ayuda de Emmett, Mark, Jasper y Justin pasaron todas las cosas de mi novio a mi cuarto… Pero casi nunca pasábamos la noche ahí, pues tener a 15 vampiros mas a nuestro alrededor escuchando todo mientras hacíamos el amor no era muy lindo. Asi que nos escapábamos a la cabaña.

Mi vida comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente.  
Tenía al hombre que amaba, al amor de mi existencia, a mi lado; tenia una gran familia y unos amigos increíbles. Lo único que opacaba un poco mi felicidad era la sombra de la próxima batalla contra Samuel.  
Cada vez que pensaba en ello me imaginaba el perder a Edward o a alguno otro miembro de mi familia y el terror me invadía. Edward, por supuesto, se daba cuenta de esto, por lo que me abrazaba, besaba y trataba de tranquilizarme, asegurándome que ni siquiera Samuel podría separarnos otra vez.

Y asi pasó un mes, entre entrenamientos, salidas nocturnas, bromas de familia y noches de amor.  
Pero en este tiempo casi nunca volví a entrenar con Edward y cuando lo hacíamos yo le ganaba, pero sentía que el se rendía, pues cuando lo veía luchar contra Derek, Edward era quien ganaba y eso que Derek era mucho mejor que yo. Al cuestionar a mi novio sobre esto, el negaba dejarme ganar y me juraba que era mas fuerte y rápida que el.

-No te creo- me cruce de brazos.

-Enserio, amor. Es por eso- me contesto y trato de deslumbrarme, pero no iba a lograrlo, al menos no por ahora.

-Edward, te conozco y se cuando mientes. Asi que más te vale decirme la verdad ahora o me enfadare contigo- lo amenace.

El suspiro, cerro los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que yo le había visto hacer muchas veces en mi vida humana.

-No puedo- confeso al fin- No puedo verte como mi rival… Analizarte como un enemigo, para luego aniquilarte. Se estremeció- Simplemente no puedo, Bella. Te amo demasiado y me da miedo no medir mi fuerza.

-Edward- me senté sobre su regazo- para mi tampoco es fácil verte de esa forma. Tengo miedo durante cada minuto, pero se que si no te entreno, en la batalla tendrás menos posibilidades- lo bese y el sonrio un poco contra mis labios- Sigues siendo igual de sobreprotector que cuando era humana.

-Eso es… por que para mi tu sigues siendo humana, mi amor- yo reí y comencé a besar su cuello- Bella…-su voz ahora era ronca, pero yo no me detuve y comencé a seguir con mis labios el lugar donde debería estar su pulso.-Isabella…

-Que?-pregunte, inocente, sin dejar de besarlo- Te molesta que haga esto?

-Sabes que no, pero…- jadeo- pero estas jugando con fuego… y te puedes quemar.

-y que si me quiero quemar?- lo rete, mordiendo su oreja suavemente- Que harás al respecto?

-Tú lo pediste- gruño y de un momento a otro ahora era yo quien me encontraba recostada contra el sofá y Edward estaba encima de mí, besando mi cuello.

Gemí "sutilmente" cuando sentí que me mordía el cuello y aferre su cabello entre mis dedos.

-Edward, Bella!- el grito de Jasper nos hizo separarnos un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir la respiración acelerada del otro- Quieren controlarse, por favor?

-Perdón, Jasper- dijo Edward, sonriéndome de lado- pero tendrás que soportarlo.

No pude decir nada pues el ya estaba besándome otra vez, pese a las múltiples protestas por parte de su hermano.

-oigan, por lo menos cierren la puerta- la voz de Derek nos separo por completo y lo encontramos parado en el umbral de mi puerta- No puedo creer que hayas corrompido la pureza de mi hermanita- acuso a Edward, con fingido horror, y luego volteo a verme- Y tu? Donde quedo la moral y las buenas costumbres que te inculque, pequeña? Me decepcionas.

-Largo de aquí!- grite y le arroje un florero que estaba cerca la ver como sonreía.

-Cierren la puerta!- grito sonriendo y desapareció corriendo del pasillo, justo cuando el florero se estrellaba contra la pared.

Oí la risa musical de Edward a lado mío y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Que?-pregunto, alzando los hombros- Es divertido ver como te trata. Te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a el…pero a veces quisiera matarlo- oí la risa de Derek en algún punto de la casa- Es casi tan sobreprotector como tu.

-Lo se….-suspiro y su mirada se entristeció- Quisiera portarme sobreprotector ahora y sacarte de aquí, alejarte de la batalla para asegurarme que nada te pasara.

-Mi familia me necesita… y la tuya también. Si nos vamos los dejaremos en desventaja.

-Eso es lo único que me detiene- de pronto sonrio. Me dio gusto averiguar que su bipolaridad seguía existiendo- Pero cuando todo esto termine te juro que te voy a secuestrar y te llevare lejos, solos tu y yo, por lo menos un mes.

-Y que te hace creer que me dejare secuestrar?- alcé una ceja, peor el se dio cuenta de que bromeaba.

-Oh, no te pediré permiso, de eso puedes estar segura- beso mi cuello- Además, hay algo que quiero que analicemos.

-A si? Que?- pese a mi pregunta no dejo de besarme.

-Cuando Lucas nos conto toda la historia de su familia- dijo, contra mi garganta- nos dijo que las gemelas eran sus hijas biológicas.

-Asi es- no se ni como logre decir esto, pues a estas alturas sus besos ya me impedían pensar con claridad.

-Y que además ustedes podían tener hijos entre ustedes, con humanos o con vampiros hombres normales… y pensé, que quizás te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hola!**

**Wow, cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! Espero que este capitulo les guste!**

**Tratare de actualizar cuanto antes, pero no prometo nada! **

**Me regalan un Review? Son gratis!**


	25. Capitulo 22: Planes a futuro

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 22: "Planes a futuro"

Edward POV:

-Y que además ustedes podían tener hijos entre ustedes, con humanos o con vampiros hombres normales… y pensé, que quizás te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

Note que se tenso inmediatamente después de que la última frase salió de mis labios. Tal vez me había apresurado, tal vez la había presionado, tal vez aun no confiaba del todo en mi… o tal vez simplemente no quería tener un bebe conmigo.

-Un…un hijo?-se trabó en la ultima palabra, mientras se separaba de mi. Mala señal.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y asentí…  
Bella se quedo callada, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Yo iba a retractarme de mis palabras cuando Derek y Lana entraron a la habitación.

-Tenemos que robarte a Bella por algunos momentos- Lana la jalo lejos de mi, mientras hablaba- Te la devolveremos pronto, sana y salva- prometió.

No pude decir nada mientras veía como mi novia era arrastrada fuera de la habitación sin oponer resistencia.  
.

.

Bella POV:

Derek y Lana me sacaron de la habitación antes de que yo pudiera decir nada ante lo que Edward me había dicho.  
Me subieron al auto de Lana y Derek se encargo de manejar rumbo al pueblo en un silencio total, cosa muy rara pues lograr que Lana se estuviera tranquila era tipo misión imposible.

Pronto sentí que el auto se detenía frente a un pequeño parque desierto.

-Baja- me indico Derek y a mi no me quedo de otra mas que obedecer.

Caminamos hasta unos columpios y nos sentamos, meciéndonos suavemente. Hoy no llovía –Milagro!- pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado y el frio azotaba sin piedad.

-Oyeron lo que paso? Lo que dijo?- pregunte al fin, sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos.

-Si…- Derek tomo mi mano- como te sientes sobre eso?

-La verdad… no lo se- suspire- Siempre he sabido que podemos tener hijos, pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad… no creo lograr ser una buena madre, no tengo en mi ese instinto que tienen Esme, Rachel o incluso Rosalie.

-Es eso lo que te preocupa?- Lana dejo de moverse y me encaro- O es que aun tienes miedo de que Edward se vaya?

-Algo hay de eso- confesé al fin- Y además esta el hecho de que Samuel esta a nuestro asecho, no podría exponer a mi bebe a eso.

-Mira, por Samuel no te preocupes, ok?- me pidió mi hermano- Además, si todo sale como esta planeado, esta será la ultima vez que veamos a Samuel por el resto de nuestra existencia.

-Bella, quiero que entiendas algo. Y te dio esto, aceptando que aun me molesta un poco, pero Edward te ama y se que jamás volverá a dejarte- Lana sonrio- Tu misma me lo dijiste, recuerdas? No tienes por que temer…Y en cuanto a lo que dijiste del instinto maternal, te has oído hace unos segundos? Dijiste: "no podría exponer a mi bebe a eso".

-Aun sin que exista, ya te preocupas por el- rio Derek.

.

.

Edward POV:

Salí a cazar con Alice y Jasper, esperando asi distraerme de lo que había pasado unas horas antes…Pero ni los pumas ni las carreras con Jasper lograron despejar mi mente.  
Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el que Bella no dijera nada respecto a mi sugerencia me había herido tanto como si hubiera dicho que no. Es que acaso no quería tener ese tipo de compromiso conmigo? No quería un bebe? Por que no… Dios, que estoy pensando? Por que me afectaba tanto la idea de poder tener un bebe? Por que lo quería tanto? Podría ser un buen padre para el o ella? Me querría como yo a el? Se parecería a Bella o a mi? Y ahí voy otra vez! Por que no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Bella con el vientre redondeado? Por que no podía dejar de pensar en un pequeño bebe entre mis brazos, con mis ojos y la nariz de ella? Antes la idea de un bebe ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la mente, por que lo hacia ahora? Fácil, por que antes no sabia que eso era posible. Además, soy hombre, la idea de poder procrear con la mujer que amo se me antojaba la mejor del mundo… pero aparentemente, a Bella no.

-Se puede saber a ti que te pasa? Cuestiono Alice, sentada a mi lado, mientras Jasper terminaba de enterrar los restos de su ultima presa- "Estas muy raro"

-No es nada…

-"No te creo. Dime que pasa"

Suspire, cerré los ojos y me recargue contra un árbol. De nada servía ocultárselo, tarde o temprano Bella terminaría contándoselo.

-Le comente a Bella la posibilidad de tener un hijo juntos.

-Que hiciste que?

-Alice, no empieces- le pedí- Lo hice, ya esta.

-Y ella que dijo?

-Nada… se quedo callada hasta que Derek y Lana entraron y se la llevaron.

-"Y ahora que?"

-No lo se- suspire- Tal vez la presione mas de la cuenta o no quiere… en cualquier caso, no volveré a mencionar el tema.

Alice me puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo apretó suavemente.

-Y tu quieres?- la voltee a ver para tratar de entenderla- Quieres tener un hijo con Bella?

-No lo se… tal vez- ella enarco una ceja- Si. Me encantaría tener un bebe con Bella.

Alice se quedo callada por algunos segundos, pensando.

-Quiero ser tía!- comento al fin, logrando que yo riera y que Jasper nos lanzara una mirada sin entender nada.

.

.

Al regresar a casa vi a Derek jugando videojuegos contra Emmett, lo que seguramente significaba que Bella ya había vuelto.

-Esta esperándote en el jardín- me dijo, sin que yo le preguntara nada y sin voltear a verme en lo más mínimo.

Salí al jardín pero no la vi por ningún lado.

-Bella?-susurre, caminando al centro del inmenso jardín.

-Estoy arriba- oí su voz provenir de un árbol un poco mas lejos.

Camine hasta el árbol y ella me hizo un movimiento con la mano para que subiera y asi lo hice.

-Te divertiste?- me sonrio.

-Fue interesante. Y tu? Donde estaba?

-Hablando con mis hermanos… Están algo locos.

Me reí y ella se unió a mi risa.  
Se acerco un poco más y rodeo mi cintura con sus finos brazos. Yo hice lo mismo y la senté a horcadas sobre mis piernas.

-Te amo- me susurro, ocultando la cara contra mi cuello- Lo sabes, verdad?

-Lo se- suspire y la estreche mas contra mi- Yo también te amo.- En ese momento una gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y pronto se transformaron en una tormenta, pero Bella no se movió- Si fueras humana te obligaría a entrar a la casa ya mismo.

-Si fuera humana tu no estarías aquí ahora- fue su respuesta y yo no pude evitar reír- eres bipolar o algo asi? Jamás te había visto tan feliz como en estos días.

-Cierra la boca, Swan-Shepparth- le sonreí.

Ella no contesto, estaba demasiado entretenida observando la lluvia caer; la apreté mas contra mi, ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y beso el lugar donde mi pulso debería estar. Sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí.

-El león le tiene miedo a la oveja?- se burlo.

-No tanto como me lo tendrás tu a mi- le sonreí, coquetamente.

Bella golpeo mi pecho juguetonamente, negando con la cabeza, mientras susurraba un "Eres incorregible" cargado de cariño que solo aumento mi sonrisa.

-cuando todo esto pase- me dijo, sin girarse para verme, con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y mis brazos rodeándola.- y el riesgo de Samuel desaparezca, quiero…

-Si?

-Quiero… que tengamos…que tengamos un hijo.

Su petición me tomo desprevenido… Bella se alejo un poco de mi y clavo sus ojos en los míos. No había rastro de broma en ellos.

-Estas…estas segura?-cuestione- Si es por lo que dije en la mañana, no te preocupes, no te sientas presionada, fue solo algo que dije pero no…

Me callo con un beso en los labios… Diablos, me encantaba que hiciera eso!

-De verdad, Edward. Quiero tener un bebe contigo- sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Te amo- la abrase fuertemente, inhalando su olor- Tengamos un bebe.

Justo cuando estas palabras abandonaron mis labios oímos como algo en el interior de la casa se rompía.

-Oh no…-murmuro mi amada y salto del árbol, corriendo a la casa conmigo detrás de ella.

Algo no estaba bien.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**HOLA!**

**Se que me quieren matar (lo se y lo acepto), casi un mes sin actualizar… pero me han pasado tantas cosas. La escuela esta imposible a mas no poder (que los maestros no entienden que nosotros si tenemos vida social?) y cuando al fin tuve un tiempo para escribir… van y me rompen el corazón! Asi que me tome otras dos semanas de duelo… por eso salió tan chiquito el capitulo, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo…**

**Por cierto, tengo una aclaración que hacer. Como se habrán dado cuenta en esta historia Edward es el que se interesa pro ser padre primero, a diferencia de en la saga donde esta en contra. Lo que pasa, es que siempre he tenido la teoría de que si la vida de Bella no hubiera estado en peligro, Edward se habría enamorado de la idea de ser padre desde el primer minuto jeje**

**Tratare de actualizar cuanto antes, pero no prometo nada! **

**Me regalan un Review? Son gratis!**


	26. Capitulo 23: Llego el momento

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 23: "Llego el momento"

Bella POV:

Todos estaban reunidos al rededor de mi padre en la sala. Un resipiente de cristal se habia hecho añicos contra el piso, pero eso no era lo que los mantenia alli... Era Lucas.

Tenia la mirada perdida, no respiraba y tenia las manos aferradas a una de las sillas, la cual estaba a punto de caer partida a la mitad.

-Lucas- lo llamo Rachel- Amor, que pasa?

-Papá- pero el seguia sin responder...

Solte la mano de Edward y me puse en frente de Lucas. Le coloque una mano en el hombro y lo sacudi levemente.

-Papá, reacciona... Lucas!- El parpadeo y enfoco su vista en mi- Que paso?

-Samuel se aproxima...

Tanto los Cullen como mi propia familia nos quedamos estaticos, sin saber que decir o que hacer...

-Como lo sabes?- cuestiono Rosalie, mientras se aferraba a su esposo.

-Lucas siente las presencias de todos- explique- Hace algunos años aprendio a identificar la presencia de Samuel, para saber cuando estuviera serca.

-Y ahora lo esta- suspiro Lucas- En estos momentos debe de estar entrando a Londres, seguramente para mañana al medio dia ya estara aqui.

-Pero los Cullen aun no estan listos!- derek y yo nos volteamos a ver al instante.

-Hay que distraerlos- murmure, sin apartar mis ojos de mi hermano- Debemos llevar a los Cullen a las montañas bajas.

-Mark y yo nos quedaremos para retrasar a Samuel- informo Derek y el aludido asintio.

De un momento a otro todos los presentes comenzaron a ponerse en accion, preparando los autos y las cosas para alejar a los Cullen un poco mas. Anthony y Derek se acercaron a mi y me pusieron cada uno una mano en el hombro, mientras Edward hablaba con Alice.

-Estas segura?- me pregunto mi ehrmano menor en un susurro tan bajo que solo Derek y yo logramos oirlo.

-Haremos lo planeado- les sonrei- Y ustedes?- Derek asintio y los dos volteamos a ver a Anthony.

-Haremos lo planeado- repidio mis palabras- Ve con Edward.

-Y tu con Violet- le aconsejo mi hermano, palmeandole la espalda- Yo necesito hablar con Lucas.

No lo pense dos veces y camine hasta mi amado vampiro, quien al instante abrio los brazos y me acuno en ellos. Enterre mi rostro en su fuerte pecho y me aferre a su camiza con las manos, intentando ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Todo esta bien- susurro contra mi cabello- Estoy aqui. No dejare que nada te pase.

-Temo perderte- levante la vista y me encontre con su mirada, caramelo dundido en mi piel.

No respondio y, en su lugar, me abrazo, transmitiendome todo su amor y su confianza en mi.

-Te amo. Nunca lo olvides- le pedi, aferrandome a su cuello- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amare hasta el final de mi existencia.

-Tambien te amo, Bella. Mi vida... mi existencia no tendria sentido si tu no estas en ella. Te amo tanto mi Bella, eres lo mas importante que tengo.

Vi por ensima del hombro de Edward a Derek hacerme una señal, indicandome que todo estaba arreglado respecto a Lucas.

-Eres lo unico que me mataria perder- confese, separandome de el- Y mientras tu estes a salvo nada de lo demas me importa.

-Oye, no hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo- me pidio, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos- Nada nos va a separar.

-Lo se- le sonrei al instante- Solo queria que lo supieras.

Edward sonrio y me beso fugasmente.

Tome su mano y lo guie a la cochera, donde ya estaban todos.

Rachel y Esme acomodaban cosas en las cajuelas de los autos, mientras que Carlisle y Lucas hablaban en un rincon.

-Todo listo- informo Derek- Sera mejor que suban a los autos ahora.

Rachel, Lucas, Carlisle y Esme subieron al auto del patriarca Cullen; Luna, Lana, Emmett y Rosalie en el de Emmett; y Edward, Alice, Jasper, Violet y Justin en el de Justin... Cuando Justin subio, yo cerre la puerta.

Edward me busco con la mirada y Violet clavo sus ojos en Anthony. Me incline a la ventana de Edward y acarisie s mejilla.

-Eres lo unico que me mataria perder- le repeti, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos- Y hare todo para mantenerte a salvo... me quedare aqui.

-No lo hagas- me suplico- No podemos estar separados... No otra vez!

-Perdon, pero si tu estas a salvo nada de lo demas me importa. Ahora tu eres mi vida... siempre lo has sido y siempre lo seras. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver- movi la cabeza y Justin arranco.

Edward trato de abrir la puerta, pero yo levante mi escudo y Derek lo inmoviliso, aun asi sus ojos me miraban, suplicandome, pidiendome que me fuera con el. Su mirada me siguio hasta que el auto salio disparado y se perdia en el camino...

Y yo solo pude rezar para que Edward estuviera bien y pudiera perdonarme por esto.

.

.

.

.

Edward POV:

Quise arrancar la puerta, gritarle que no lo hiciera, suplicarle que se fuera conmigo... pero no pude, mi cuerpo no me respondia y no podia mover ningun musculo.

Poco a poco senti que mi cuerpo volvia y trate de salir.

-Para el auto!- le grite a Justin, pero el me ignoro y siguio conduciendo- Con un demonio, deten en auto!

-Esto es lo que ella queria, Edward- me susurro el joven, sin voltear a verme.

-Deten el maldito auto, Justin!- trate de abrir la puerta, pero era inutil, la puerta no sedia.

Oi los sollozos de mis hermanas a mi lado y senti las olas de tranquilidad que trato de mandarme Jasper.

-Detente ya!- senti como el auto aceleraba mas y la ira crecio en mi- Justin!

-Entiendelo de una vez, Edward! Bella, Derek, Mark y Anthony ya habian decidido esto!- Jamas habia oido a Justin gritar- Se que te molesta! A mi tambien! Mi hermanita y mis tres hermanos se van a enfrentar solos a Samuel y yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos! Pero tenemos que aceptarlo!

-No!- volvi a tratar de abrir la puerta, nada paso- No lo voy a aceptar!

Segui forcejeando con la puerta, tanto asi qeu no me di cuenta en que momento el auto se detuvo frente a un hotel; ya casi estaba amaneciendo asi que supuse que ya no estabamos en el pueblo.

En cuanto la puerta se abrio trate de salir corriendo pero Carlisle, Lucas, Justin y Emmett me detuvieron, arrojandome contra el suelo y tratando de inmovilizarme. Fuertes gruñidos salieron de mi pecho, mientras seguia forsejeando, para tratar de quitarmelos de ensima.

-Hijo, debes de tranquilizarte!- me pidio Carlisle- Ya no puedes hacer nada!

-Sueltenme! Dejenme ir!

-Hermano, basta! Bella ya tomo su desicion!

-No puedo perderla de nuevo!- sollose- No ahora!

Finalmente deje de hablar y comence a sollozar. Carlisle se acerco a mi, me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazo, dejando que sollosara en su hombro.

Vi como Alice y Violet se refujiaban en los brazos de Jasper y Esme, respectivamente, mientras mi padre me daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Por que hizo eso? Ella prometio quedarse conmigo!

-Lo se, Edward, pero ella tomo esta decision tal vez antes antes de volver a encontrarte. Lo unico que puedes hacer ahora es esperar a que ella vuelva y te explique las cosas... Debes esperar por ella.

-Sera mejor que entremos- nos pidio Lucas- Esta a punto de salir el sol.

Me separe lentamente del hombre al que concideraba mi padre y entre al hotel, caminando hasta el elevador sin detenerme a esperar a los demas.

.

.

Me desplome en el pequeño sofa y oculte el rostro entre las manos.

"Ella estara bien"-oi 3 voces en mi cabeza. Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie.

-No lo saben- susurre, deceando que me dejaran en paz.

"Llamala y compruevalo"- me sugirio mi rubia hermana.

Sin dudarlo dos veces tome mi celular y marque el numero de mi amada... Dos timbrazos despues, contesto.

-Lo lamento- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

-Por que?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada- Por que lo hiciste? Por que me dejaste?

-Por que debia hacerlo para mantenerte con vida- su voz era apenas un murmullo.

-No me interesa vivir si te pierdo de nuevo...-mi voz era ronca y dolorosa-No podria vivir si te pierdo de nuevo- corregi y la oi sollozar.

-No me perderas... siempre estare en tu corazon.

-No digas eso!- todos los que estaban en la habitacion voltearon a verme- Deja de despedirte de una maldita vez!

-La ultima vez no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo- podria jurar que estaba sonriendo-No quiero cometer el mismo error.

-Te juro que si te pierdo, nunca te lo perdonare- la amenace y la oi reirse un poco- Hablo enserio, Isabella.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a ti, Isabella Swan-Shepparth- suspire- Si algo te pasa, te hare especialmente responsable, entendiste?

-Solo ocupate de mantenerte a salvo... ya vere yo como arreglo lo demas- Su respuesta no me alivio en nada.

-Tienes miedo?- pregunte, mientras me paraba frente a la ventana.

-A que? A la muerte?- pregunto, tratando de sonar graciosa- No, ya la he vivido.

Un gruñido escapo de mi garganta.

-Vamos, no es para tanto...

-No es gracioso- gruñi. Ella guardo silencio por varios minutos...

-Tengo miedo de no poder estar contigo- confeso con la voz entrecortada.

-Oh mi vida, eso nunca pasara- la oi sollozar y tratar de tomar aire.

-Tengo que colgar- me informo- Por favor, esperame y no hagas nada imprudente...No olvides que te amo.

-Te esperare... Yo tambien te amo.

-Tratare de volver... para poder formar una familia a tu lado... Tendremos un bebe, lo prometo- sonrei.

-Espero verte pronto...

Lo siguiente que oi fue el sonido de la linea muerta... Igual que mi muerto corazon.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**HOLA!**

**No me maten! Estoy actualizando el ultimo dia de mis examenes... No se como me fue, resemos para que bien o me quedo sin compu por dos meses...**

**Bueno, como he dicho al principio, me he quedado sin Beta, esto quiere decir que no tengo quien me revise las faltas de ortografia, asi que una gran DISCULPA por todos los dedasos, faltas de signos, comas, puntos, asentos, palabras mal escritas... en fin, por todo jeje**

**Tratare de actualizar antes de que me entreguen los resultados, por si las dudas XD**

**Besos tipo Edward, abrazos tipo Emmett...**

**PD: Me regalan un Review? Son gratis! **


	27. Capitulo 24: Ya esta aqui

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 24: "Ya está aquí."

Bella POV:

-Te esperare… y cuando vuelvas…

-Tendremos un bebe- le asegure- Espero verte pronto.

Colgué y suspire. De verdad esperaba poder cumplir esa promesa.  
En la casa todo era silencio; Mark "calentaba" los músculos, Anthony preparaba todo por si teníamos que huir de último minuto y Derek terminaba de borras el olor de nuestros huéspedes anteriores.

Me quede sentada en el sofá, aun con el teléfono aferrado en mis manos por mucho tiempo más. No quería pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo trataba de enfocar la imagen de Edward en mi mente, su voz cuando grito que no me despidiera… pero era cierto, me estaba despidiendo de él, realmente no creía que mis hermanos y yo tuviéramos la fuerza necesaria para acabar con Samuel, nos superaban en número…

"Los números no ganan batallas- pensé- "No… pero seguro ayudan muchísimo"

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Cuanto tiempo nos queda?- murmure.

-2 horas, más o menos- la voz de Mark me sobresalto.

-Hola- trate de sonreírle- Como estas?

-Extrañando a Luna- suspiro, sentándose a mi lado-y creo que tu estas igual con respecto a Edward, no?

-Tienes razón, pero por lo menos sabemos que están a salvo.

-Eso es lo único que me consuela realmente… Solo espero que esta vez sí logremos acabar con Samuel para siempre.

-Yo espero lo mismo. No quiero que Edward y su familia vuelvan a sentir la angustia de tener que huir o luchar por sus vidas.

-Bella- me tomo las manos entre las suyas- Se que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero eres la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener; desde que llegaste a nuestras existencias las cambiaste por completo. Te quiero mucho, hermana.

Sonreí y lo abrace. Mark podría tener la apariencia de un chico de 19 años y haber vivido varias décadas más, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

-Yo también te quiero, tonto.

.

.

Me levante del sofá y camine por la casa casi desierta.  
Parecía un gran foso negro y sombrío, sin un solo rayo de luz o esperanza.

Este lugar que había sido nuestro hogar por casi dos años, que nos había proporcionado tranquilidad, paz y felicidad. Aquí donde tantas cosas había vivido con mi familia, ahora me inspiraba tristeza…  
Todas esas charlas con Rachel, todos los juegos de Mark y Justin, la risa de las gemelas, las escapadas en moto con Derek, la sabiduría de Lucas, la confianza de Anthony… todos esos hermosos recuerdos ahora amenazaban con esfumarse.

-Lista, pequeña?- No tenia que voltear para saber quien me hablaba, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y momento.

-Si te digo que si, estaría mintiendo Derek.

El se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Samuel está por llegar- informo- Debes irte ahora.

-No los voy a dejar solos en esto- me separe y gire para quedar frente a él- Ese no es el plan…

-Olvida el plan- me pidió- Me comporte como un idiota al permitir que te quedaras… Deber irte, salvar tu vida.

-Ahora si te estás comportando como un idiota. Ustedes me necesitan.

-Te necesito más con vida, Isabella.

-No me iré y es mi última palabra- me cruce de brazos.

-Piensa en Edward- me pidió, con la suplica escrita en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz.

-Precisamente en el estoy pensando, Derek! Quiero que tenga una oportunidad de vivir, sin tener que luchar por ello.

-Estas demente, lo sabías?- cerro los ojos y suspiro- Si algo te pasa me voy a sentir responsable toda la vida.

-Recemos por que no sea así- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño ángel- lo oí suspirar nuevamente- no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero.

Me volvió a abrazar, dejando que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho, donde debería de haber latido su corazón.

-Pude haberte amado- susurro- Eres la chica perfecta y yo pude haberme enamorado de ti… No sé por que no paso.

-Por que simplemente no era la chica perfecta para ti, para tener tu amor.

-No quiero olvidar a Melisa, la ame.

-El que la amaras a ella no significa que no puedas volver amar. Algún día llegara una chica para ti, la chica indicada que merezca tu amor, sin importar si es humana o vampira.- me separe- Eso o te quedaras soltero por el resto de tu existencia- bromee.

-Oh, pagaras por eso.

Me solté rápidamente de él y corrí escaleras abajo, mientras él venía detrás de mí.

Corrí hasta la sala pero me pare en seco al percibir un olor que me resultaba horriblemente familiar.

-Samuel- gruño Derek y al segundo siguiente Mark y Anthony ya estaban detrás de nosotros también.

-Está aquí…- susurre.

Los cuatro salimos lentamente, para encontrarnos de frente con un vampiro alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grises… acompañado de 16 vampiros más.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, queridos sobrinos- sonrió- Es un placer.

-No podemos decir lo mismo- rugió Mark.

-Sí, es una lástima- volvió a sonreír. Me resultaba increíble ver la forma en que se comportaba, con tanta clase y respeto al momento de hablar, pero después de todo había sido entrenado por los Vulturis- Y díganme, donde están mi querido hermano, mi cuñada, mis bellas sobrinas y sus misteriosos invitados?

-No están.

-Enserio? Que lastima! Y yo que traje a todos mis compañeros para que nos divirtiéramos con ustedes… En fin, tendremos que conformarnos con matarlos a ustedes… aunque, claro, no se puede matar lo que ya está muerto.

Inmediatamente mis hermanos y yo nos pusimos en guardia para atacarlo, mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo…

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Samuel enfrente mío, mientras los demás atacaban a mis hermanos.

-Isabella, sigues tan hermosa como la ultima vez- sonrió- Sabes algo? Siempre he tenido deseos de luchar contra ti, querida. Es formidable como en menos de 20 años lograste alcanzar e igualar el nivel de lucha y destreza que a Derek le tomo 150 años perfeccionar.- mientras decía esto comenzó a caminar en círculos al mi alrededor, con paso lento y elegante- Tus habilidades nos servirían mucho si te unieras a nosotros, no te interesa?

-No me interesa estar de lado de un acecino- escupí- Antes, prefiero morir.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

Después de eso se oyó el tronido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, seguido de múltiples gruñidos.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Lamento la demora!**

**Faltan 2 capítulos para el final, así que comenten mucho para que suba el siguiente XD**


	28. Queridos Amigos

**Queridos amigos:**

**Lamento muchísimo todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que publique un capitulo… pero recientemente hubo una gran pérdida en mi familia, algo que volteo mi mundo al 100% y que me dejo sin ganas de nada. **

**Como le comente a una de ustedes ya, en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada mas que no sea aprender a superar este dolor, si continuara con escribiendo la historia con todo lo que siento seguramente para el final tendrían a Bella y a Edward bien muertos y enterrados.**

**Gracias a todas las que han seguido leyendo este fic, tratare de reencontrarme conmigo misma pronto y retomar el cauce de mi vida, para poder seguir con todas mis historias.**

**Con amor…**

**Gloria Brindis.**


	29. Capitulo 25: Luchando por un futuro

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Capitulo 25: "Luchando por un futuro."

Lucas POV:

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, dando paso a otra noche más de mi existencia…  
Casi eran las 7, por lo que mis 4 hijos debían de tener poco más de 1 hora luchando contra mi hermano.  
Luna, mi pequeña niña, estaba refugiada en brazos de su madre, rezando para que su amado Mark y sus hermanos sobrevivieran.

Edward parecía león enjaulado, dando vueltas por la habitación, viendo constantemente su celular y el reloj, esperando alguna noticia de Bella.

Y es que –he de admitirlo- había sido una completa estupidez dejar a 4 de mis hijos allí, esperando para luchar solos contra Samuel y su clan, ahora lo sabía. Los Cullen estaban listo, lo había estado hace mucho tiempo, pero mi deseo por no involucrarlos más en esto había dejado expuesta a la mitad de mi familia.

Mi familia… suspire. En qué momento Samuel había dejado de ser mi hermano para convertirse en este ser despreciable, sediento de sangre y de causar dolor? Que le había pasado a ese chico bueno y dulce con el que solía ir de pesca en nuestros años de juventud, aquel que tanto orgullo me daba llamar hermano? Aun tengo muy presente en mi memoria todas las noches que habíamos pasado sentados en el techo de nuestra casa hablando de cualquier cosa, podía recordar su rostro lleno de alegría cada vez que alborotaba su cabello para que supiera lo orgulloso que estaba de él cuando hacia algo bien. Como todo eso se había podido ir a la basura?  
No me había costado nada perdonarle que me hubiera atacado para convertirme en uno de los suyos, en ese momento solo sabía que nuestra familia no estaba acaba… pero para él nunca fue suficiente.  
Alguna vez había hablado de eso con Bella y ella me había dicho que tal vez mi hermano había sufrido tanto dolor durante su transformación que eso lo había marcado y ahora buscaba desesperadamente que alguien más lo sufriera… pero causarme tal dolor a mí, su propio hermano, tener el afán de dañar a las personas que amo? Eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Había logrado alejar a Rachel de una vida de asesinatos a su lado y me había encargado de que Anthony jamás supiera siquiera lo que era estar bajo su mando, pero una parte de mí siempre se reprocharía el no haber podido salvar también a Samuel, no haberlo podido ayudar a dejar todo eso atrás.

De pronto mi celular sonó.

-Lucas- oí la voz de Mark al contestar.

-Que pasa, hijo?- En ese momento tanto los Cullen como el resto de mi familia ya me estaban rodeando.

-Tenemos problemas… Son 17 en total, contando a Samuel.

-17?

-Si… Bella comenzó luchando contra Samuel pero ya no puede seguir… Derek y yo la relevamos pero estamos luchando contra todos al mismo tiempo, papá.

-Pero ustedes están bien?

-Eso creo, al menos aun no hemos perdido ninguno de nuestros miembros. No podemos detenerlos y seguir luchando al mismo tiempo, los dones de mis hermanos ayudan pero ambos están muy desgastados ya… Necesitamos ayuda.

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido, que rápido reconocí que fue de Derek, se oyó a lo lejos.

-Tengo que volver, Derek me está cubriendo las espaldas…

-En este momento salimos para haya… resistan un poco más, por favor.

-Trataremos- otro gruñido más y la línea se corto.

Voltee a ver a Justin y el asintió.

-Iré contigo, papá.

-Nosotros también- informo Carlisle y toda su familia asintió.

-Sera mejor que las mujeres se queden…- lo único que conseguí con este comentario fueron varios gritos de "Ni loca!" y "Nunca, ustedes nos necesitan". Voltee a ver a mi esposa y supe que era inútil discutir- Ok… vamos todos.

.

Edward POV:

Bella, mi Bella, estaba luchando contra Samuel…  
Estaba loca o qué? Como se le ocurrió algo así? Le dije claramente que si algo le pasaba y la pérdida nunca la perdonaría, pero ya debería de haber sabido lo cabezota que es mi mujer.

Aferre mis manos fuertemente al volante del auto y apreté la mandíbula, hundiendo mas mi pie en el acelerador.

"Que este bien- pensaba, implorando a los cielos- Que ella esté bien, por favor."

No sé como logre llegar a la saca sin provocar un accidente por mi velocidad y realmente no me importa.  
Aun antes de bajar del auto del auto logre oír los gruñidos y ruidos de la batalla.  
En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, corrí hasta el lugar de donde provenía todo el caos; sabia que detrás de mi venían los demás pero eso no me importaba, solo quería encontrarla…  
Y entonces la vi.

Estaba luchando contra una mujer, de aspecto joven y ropas sucias, morena y alta.  
Bella se movía entre sus brazos rápidamente, pero la chica no se quedaba atrás, voltee a ver a Emmet y el asintió, al segundo siguiente era mi hermano quien luchaba contra la chica, mientras Isabella se encontraba entre mis brazos.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto, jadeando, sorprendida.

-Luchando por lo que amo- sin darle tiempo a que replicara, sabía que lo haría, la bese.

-Oigan, muy bonito reencuentro, pero necesitamos ayuda, sabían?-grito Jasper y era cierto.

Me aleje de Bella y comencé a luchar contra otro de los vampiros, un pobre chico que no aparentaba más de 17 años, seguramente hubiera tenido toda una vida por delante aun si Samuel no se la hubiera arrancado, convirtiéndolo y arrojándolo a esta lucha sin sentido.

Ahora nadie tenía ventaja, éramos uno contra uno…

Sintiendo un gran pesar logre arrancarle la cabeza a mi oponente y me apresure a ayudar a mi Bella, que se estaba enfrentando a otra mujer. Juntos acabamos con ella y ya nos encaminábamos a ayudar a alguien más cuando vi a una joven vampiresa oculta tras de un árbol, solo observando, esperando… me lance contra ella y la tome del cuello.

-No!- la voz de Bella me sorprendió, haciendo que dejara ir a la chica- Déjala…

-Pero Bella…

-Mírala, Edward, por favor solo mírala- hice lo que me pidió. La chica estaba hincada en el suelo, viéndome con una expresión aterrorizada, con los ojos llenos de miedo y de lagrimas rojas- Es solo una niña… Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Por favor… por favor, no me lastimen- lloro, suplicando.

-Tranquila- se inclino a su nivel y le sonrió un poco- No te hare daño, puedes confiar en mi… Dime tu nombre.

-Bree… Bree Tanner… al menos ese era.

-Hace cuanto que Samuel te convirtió?- ella me volteo a ver, asustada nuevamente, y retrocedió ante mí.

-El tampoco te hará daño, linda… nadie lo hará si prometes no hacérnoslo tú.

-Yo no quiero luchar… Samuel nos obligo a todos.- Bella suspiro- Por favor, solo déjenme ir. No volverán a verme, lo juro.

-Eso es lo que quieres? Porque si no es así te aseguro que aquí nadie te lastimara.

-Me ofreces quedarme con ustedes?

-Si es lo que deseas- Bella volteo a verme y yo asentí, esta pobre niña no tenía la culpa de nada- Cuidaremos de ti y podrás tener una familia que te querrá siempre.

Mientras Bella y la chica se veían fijamente a los ojos yo era muy consciente de la lucha que aun seguía detrás nuestro, el sonido de partes siendo arrancadas era imposible de ignorar. Bree volteo a ver la escena y el miedo regreso a sus ojos, me moví para cubrir su visión e impedir que siguiera viendo esa masacre.

-No te preocupes por eso- le sonreí un poco- Esto acabara pronto.

-Nadie allí hizo nada para causar eso…

-Lo sabemos pero, a diferencia de ti, ellos no se rindieron y no dejaran de luchar aunque nosotros lo hiciéramos, buscan destruirnos porque es lo que Samuel les dijo que hiciera.

-Si alguno se rindiera, le darían también esta oportunidad?

-Si… crees que alguno más lo haga?

Bree volteo a ver una vez más, pero yo no me moví; bajo la mirada y, después de pensarlo unos minutos, negó con la cabeza. Le tendí la mano, de verdad quería que la tomara y se diera la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, lejos de todo el odio que Samuel había inculcado en ella durante el inicio de su existencia. La dulce chica vio mi mano, luego mis ojos y después a Bella… y la tomo. Apreté su mano suavemente y la ayude a levantarse.

-Ya todo paso, pequeña- en cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios de mí amada supe que era verdad. Extendió sus brazos y la niña se refugió en ellos de inmediato, soltándose a llorar- Shh… Tranquila, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

Sonreí al verlas así… y me imagine a Bella siendo así con nuestro hijo.

Un gran chasquido se oyó, Bella y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver cómo, pedazo a pedazo, Samuel era destruido. Nuestra familia había hecho una gran hoguera en el centro, donde los pedazos de los demás vampiros eran quemados y donde los de Samuel fueron echados poco después.

-Finalmente termino- susurre y vi como Bella y Bree se abrazaban mas.

Derek y Alice nos voltearon a ver y alzaron una ceja.

-No lastimara a nadie, se ha rendido- informe, todos asintieron. Lucas se acerco a nosotros y puso una mano en mi hombro- Tenemos un miembro más en nuestra familia a partir de ahora.

-Bienvenida sea.

-Su nombre es Bree- sonrió mi mujer y nuestras madres la imitaron, acercándose también.

Bree las volteo a ver, separándose de Bella y sonrió tímidamente; ellas le tendieron los brazos, como una clara muestra de amor y de felicidad por su llegada.

Bella se acerco a mí y la abrace, besando su cuello.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, Edward.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Lamento la demora!**

**Solo falta un capitulo, es decir el epilogo. **

**Y llego Bree a la familia… Y llego para quedarse!**

**Entre más comenten más rápido subo el epilogo.**


	30. Epilogo: El Futuro

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, solo la historia es mía. (Ni por asomo estoy tratando de compararme con ella, que quede claro)**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Epilogo: "El futuro."

Edward POV:

Había pasado casi 1 mes desde la batalla con Samuel y la casa Shepparth estaba en completa paz una vez más, dándole la bienvenida a una nueva integrante.  
Poco después de que la batalla termino no aguante mucho tiempo y secuestre a Bella por 3 días en "nuestra cabaña" de la cascada, donde no la deje salir de la cama en todo ese tiempo, disfrutando de hacer el amor con ella y agradeciendo a los cielos que nada la hubiera arrebatado de mi lado.  
Y creo que algo similar hicieron Violet y Anthony, pero prefiero no pensar en eso, principalmente porque esa niña es mi hermana y no creo que a Bella le hiciera mucha gracia que matara a su hermano por corromperla.

Bree era historia aparte en la felicidad de la casa…  
Si bien es cierto que tanto los Shepparth como mi propia familia le habían abierto los brazos sin dudarlo, ella aun se mostraba renuente con ellos y, según me conto Alice, se paso toda nuestra ausencia asustada y distante, no fue hasta que volvimos y Bella le sonrió que ella empezó a relajarse y a convivir mas con todos. Era claro que mi novia y la joven vampiresa habían forjado una conexión especial y fuerte durante esa batalla. Bree no dudaba en sonreír abiertamente cuando Bella estaba cerca, pasaban horas en el jardín hablando de todo y nada a la vez, llegando incluso a compartir los escasos recuerdos de sus vidas como humanas y de sus respectivas transformaciones. Bella era como la luz que había llegado a alumbrar la existencia de esa joven niña, que no contaba con más de 15 años de vida al momento de ser transformada, después de unos meses de angustiosa soledad.  
Pero he de ser sincero y decir que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. Si bien Bree y yo habíamos tenido un comienzo difícil y había mantenido mis dudas mientras mi bella novia y ella hablaban en el bosque, con una masacre detrás nuestro, ahora podía decir que éramos muy unidos, casi tanto como Bella y ella. Bree me había tenido la suficiente confianza como para pedirme buscar algún rastro de su madre, pero por desgracia solo nos terminamos encontrando con una lapida al final del camino; estar con ella era relajante y movido a la vez, aun era muy joven y, como cualquiera a esa edad, tenia curiosidad, quería saber todo acerca de nosotros y de su nueva condición y yo estaba más que dispuesto a resolver todas sus dudas, sin importar lo disparatadas que sus preguntas fueran –"No, Bree, no es necesario que te consigamos un ataúd para pasar las noches, por si no te has dado cuenta el sol no nos hace daño", "No, pequeña, ninguna estaca, sea del material que sea, podrá atravesar tu corazón nunca", "No, tampoco te puede herir una bala de plata… espera, que eso no era de los hombres lobos?"-, ella sabía que siempre encontraría respuestas en mi…

Los demás en nuestra familia –En qué momento había dejado de pensar en nuestras familias como dos diferentes y las había empezado a ver como una sola, sinceramente no lo sé- solo nos observaban con una sonrisa, y aunque poco a poco Bree se había ido abriendo con ellos también para todos era obvio que sus favoritos éramos mi mujer y yo.

Lo cierto era que, mientras Alice, Rosa y las gemelas la trataban ya como a una hermana pequeña, Bella era más como una figura materna, era hermoso verlas reír y platicar con el sol en el cielo y los reflejos de un diamante sobre sus pieles. Comencé a cuestionarme si era eso lo que la pequeña veía en ella, a una madre; si era así no la culparía, Bella tenia tanto amor para darle y después de como la había salvado – de mi, odio decirlo- ese día no sería raro, pero en que me convertía eso a mí? Como me vería Bree? Como un padre?  
Estaba más que seguro que quería formar una familia estable con Bella, casarnos y tener hijos, aun cuando no lo hubiéramos vuelto a hablar desde la noche en que el hermano de Lucas había desaparecido de este mundo para siempre… pero, estaría listo para convertirme en padre de una niña, casi adolescente, cuando yo mismo no aparentaba más de 18 años? Y más importante aún, estaría Bella lista para ser la madre de Bree, cuando la simple idea de un bebe la había aterrado en un principio?

Por suerte algo de lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos era el destino de las familias, pues se había acordado que a partir de ese día seguiríamos juntos. Como lograríamos que una familia de 18 miembros no levantara ningún tipo de sospechas? Aun no lo sabía, pero pasara lo que pasara estaríamos unos al lado de los otros por toda la eternidad… Digo, si Samuel y su grupo de vampiros no habían logrado separarnos, ya era seguro decir que nada lo haría.

-Podemos hablar?- le pregunte a Bella, parado en el lumbral de nuestra habitación. La que antes era mía ahora era ocupada por Bree.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa, y me indico que me sentara a su lado.

-Que pasa, amor?

-Tengo algo que preguntarte… mas bien, proponerte- asintió- He estado pensando…

-Oh Dios, Edward Cullen pensando, eso sí que es peligroso- bromeo.

-Hey! Un poco mas de respeto que soy más viejo que tu- la regañe, ganándome una carcajada de su parte y un beso en la mejilla- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras tan descaradamente, he estado pensando mucho en algo estos días- volvió a asentir y aproveche para tomarle las manos- Parece que la llegada de Bree te ha hecho feliz, no?

-Me he encariñado mucho con ella, es cierto. No sé, me da mucha tristeza todo lo que tuvo que vivir esos meses a lado de Samuel y solo quiero asegurarme de que nunca más vuelva a sufrir.

-Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.- confesé- Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de que ella esta mas apegada a ti y a mí de lo que lo está con los demás.

-Se lleva bastante bien con Derek… pero se a lo que te refieres y si, ya lo había notado.

-Bueno, ayer nuestros padres se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ver cuál sería la familia oficial de la pequeña.

-Somos una familia, Edward. Todos juntos.

-Me refería a que apellido seria el que aparecería en su nueva documentación, si terminaría siendo una Shepparth o una Cullen… y pensé que, si tu quieres, Bree puede tener ambos.

Bella se quedo callada, como procesando mis palabras, por algunos minutos, hasta que me dio un suave apretón en la mano.

-Te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres?

-Si crees que me refiero a volverla la primera Cullen Shepparth, entonces sí- sonreí.

-A ver, Edward, vámonos con calmita, si? Creo que ya me confundiste- pidió- Me estas proponiendo que nosotros, tu y yo, seamos los padres oficiales de Bree? Que la adoptemos?

-Si es lo que quieres, me encantaría hacerlo- no dijo nada, pero se tiro a mis brazos, sonriendo como una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad- Tomo eso como un sí?- bromee.

-Oh Edward, por supuesto! Pero tenemos que hablar de esto con Bree… Qué tal si no quiere?

-Pues le preguntaremos en cuanto Esme y Rachel la regresen de su salida de compras… pero si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien. Si vamos a darle una familia a Bree que sea una familia con todas las de la ley.- la solté y suavemente me baje de la cama, para inclinarme en una rodilla frente a ella- Isabella Swan Shepparth…

-Oh por Dios…

-Prometo amarte por el resto de nuestras existencias con la misma intensidad con la que lo hago ahora…- saque una pequeña cajita negra de mi bolsillo y la abrí, revelando un hermoso anillo, el mismo anillo que mi padre le había dado a mi madre cuando se comprometieron- Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

No dijo nada, y por un minuto comencé a ponerme realmente nervioso… hasta que vi la sonrisa comenzar a crecer en su rostro.

-Si… Si!- apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que volviera a saltar a mis brazos, ni siquiera pude ponerle el anillo como correspondía, solo sé que como Dios me dio a entender, y sin despegar nuestros labios, lo deslice por su dedo… donde se que estaría por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

.

.

Legalmente, el 13 de Agosto, Bella y yo nos casamos.  
No hubo una gran fiesta como Alice había deseado, ni se anuncio por todo el pueblo como Esme y Rachel querían, fue una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín, solo con nuestra numerosa familia y el ministro para oír nuestros votos y hacernos firmar… Y aun así, Bella se veía más hermosa que nunca, enfundada en un vestido blanco sencillo, con el cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera visto nunca.  
Se que de haber sido humano hubiera llorado…

Y el 13 de Septiembre, exactamente un mes después, nos convertimos en los orgullosos padres de Bree Cullen Shepparth.

Que más le podía pedir a la vida?  
Tenía a Bella y a mi nueva hija a mi lado.  
Todo era perfecto.

-Se ve muy feliz- comento mi esposa, con su espalda presionada contra mi pecho, mientras veíamos por la ventana de nuestra habitación a Bree jugar un poco de básquetbol con Violet, Anthony y Derek.

-Como no estarlo? Tiene a la mujer más hermosa del planeta como madre.

-Bueno, el papá tampoco se queda atrás- bromeo, solo pude reír- Sabes, creí que le costaría un poco mas adaptarse a este nuevo cambio, pero la veo muy bien. Me da gusto.

-A mi también. Creo que, en cierta forma, ella siempre vio en ti más a una madre que a una hermana.- bese su cuello y lo acaricie con mi nariz.

-Crees que seremos buenos padres? Ella merece todo el amor del mundo…

-Y lo tendrá… de hecho, ya lo tiene, mi vida. Solo hay que ver como se te llenan de brillo los ojos cada vez que la vez, como sonríes cada vez que ella lo hace. Eres su madre, Bella, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Te puedo asegurar que Bree será la niña mas amada que pueda existir.

-Tú también la quieres, Edward, lo puedo ver. Tienes esa mirada cargada de amor y de orgullo que Lucas tiene cuando nos ve a mis hermanos y a mí, la misma de Carlisle tiene cuando los ve a ti y a tus hermanos.

-Tú y ella son lo más importante para mí ahora. Son mi familia.

-Y no cambiaria eso por nada del mundo- rio, girándose para atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

.

.

.

-Ya te dije que no, por favor!

Deje el control de la tele junto a mí en el sofá y gire la cabeza para ver a mi pequeña Bree bajar las escaleras, de brazos cruzados y claramente enfadada.

-Papá!- me llamo- Papá, dile a la tía Alice que me deje en paz!

Sonreí como un verdadero idiota al oírla decir esa pequeña palabrita, pero que viniendo de sus labios significaba el mundo para mi, tanto como los "te amo" en los labios de Bella.

_La primera vez que Bree me había llamado así sentí que mi muerto corazón podría haber vuelto a latir solo para dar una voltereta en mi pecho y volver a congelarse.  
Teníamos poco menos de 6 meses de haberla adoptado y ni Bella ni yo queríamos presionarla para que nos comenzara a llamar de una forma diferente a nuestros nombres pero los dos sabíamos que esperábamos ese momento con ansias. Ese día se suponía que Bree cumpliría 16 años si aun siguiera siendo humana, por lo que en cuanto Alice lo supo se puso a organizar una fiesta –creo que como compensación por no haberla dejado hacer nada muy grande en nuestra boda- que mi pequeña no quería pero que termino disfrutando._

_Cerca de la media noche la había llevado un poco más lejos de donde los demás se encontraban y le había entregado una cajita envuelta en papel dorado, aun cuando horas antes Bella y yo ya le habíamos dado nuestro regalo._

_-Qué es?- pregunto, inocentemente._

_-Por qué no lo abres y lo descubres tu misma?- sonreí._

_Con mucho cuidado retiro el papel y quito la tapa, para revelar una delicada cadenita de oro blanco, con un dije de un corazón con un diamante rosa en el._

_-Le regale uno igual a Bella hace unos meses en su cumpleaños- ella asintió, sin despegar sus ojos del collar- El corazón es una metáfora del mío propio. Porque si bien es tan frio y duro como este, debes saber que, al igual que este, también les pertenece por completo. _

_Bree alzo la vista y sus ojos, cargados de lágrimas rojas, se encontraron con los míos.  
Sin esperármelo rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, apretándome contra ella; no era nuestro primer abrazo, pero si el primero que ella iniciaba._

_-Te quiero, pequeña._

_-Yo también te quiero, papá._

-Papá? Papá, me estas escuchando?

Parpadee y moví un poco la cabeza.

-Lo siento, cariño, que me decías?

-Papi!-se quejo- Dile a tía Alice que me deje tranquila- solo entonces repare en mi hermana, detrás de ella en la escalera- Me está molestando otra vez!

-No es cierto! Solo quiero que te pongas este hermoso vestido que acabo de comprar para ti! Se te vera hermoso, lo he visto!

-Si ya lo has visto para que quieres que me lo ponga?- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Bree, al igual que Bella, odiaba que mi hermana la llevara de compras y que después quisiera jugar a Barbie Bree con ella- Papá!

-Edward!

Suspire. Qué familia, Dios!

-Alice, debes aceptar cuando Bree te diga que no. Entiende, a ella no le gusta esto- mi pequeña sonrió, sacándole la lengua a su tía favorita, quien no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y, después de suspirar dramáticamente, le lanzo una mirada lastimosa y subió otra vez por las escaleras, seguramente a buscar al pobre de su esposo.

-Gracias, me has salvado otra vez.

-Ven a aquí, pequeña traviesa- mi hija sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá, con la cabeza recostada en mi regazo. El collar que le había regalado hacia 2 años titileo y brillo mientras ella se movía.

-Y mamá?

-Salió con tu abuela Rachel- asintió y tomo el control, poniendo un canal de videos musicales. Sonreí y la deje hacerlo, si por mi fuera la dejaría hacer todo lo que ella me pidiera, ya de por si todos decían que era un consentidor con ella.-Oye, ángel, ya terminaste tu tarea?- Asintió, sin voltearme a ver- No tuviste problemas con algebra esta vez?

-Si, pero Derek me ayudo.

Fruncí el ceño. Bree llamaba a todos en la casa por tía y tío o abuelo y abuela, menos a mi cuñado, el nunca fue "Tío Derek", solo Derek para ella, y a él parecía gustarle eso. Su relación era… diferente a lo que yo esperaba. Derek se había convertido en un confidente y cómplice para mi hija desde mucho antes de que los papeles de adopción hubieran sido firmados, y no parecía reparar en la distinción que mi pequeña hacia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Bella entro, riendo con su madre, y Bree salto hacia ella.

-Mami!

-Hola, ángel- le sonrió- Mira lo que la abuela Rachel y yo compramos para ti- le entrego una bolsa y los ojos de Bree se iluminaron. Claro, odiaba cuando Alice le compraba ropa, pero cuando lo hacía Bella no podía esperar para ponérsela.- Por qué no van tu y ella a verlo a tu habitación y después me muestras como te queda.

-Oky!- rio y corrió escaleras arriba, con Rachel siguiéndole los pasos

Bella camino hasta mi, y se recostó de la misma forma que nuestra hija lo había hecho poco antes, con su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Hola, hermosa.- me incline y presione mis labios sobre los suyos- Te divertiste?

-Algo- se encogió de hombros- De que hablaban tú y Bree?

-De nada importante… Sabias que tu hermano está ayudando a nuestra hija con algebra?

-Derek? Si, algo me había comentado ya Bree. Por qué?

-No sé, me pareció raro que la ayudara precisamente en esa materia cuando el mismo la odia.

-Que la odie no significa que sea malo- rio- Por algo era el mejor de la clase en Londres.

Asentí, recordando los días en que habíamos ido juntos al instituto.  
Desde que nos habíamos mudado de Londres, hacia 2 años, Bella y yo habíamos dejado de asistir al colegio, principalmente por que se vería muy extraño que dos estudiantes de 17 años tuvieran una hija de 15, y habíamos comenzado a trabajar con nuestros padres, ella usando su titulo en psicología y yo el mío en medicina. Ahora vivíamos en Alaska, aunque bastante alejados del clan Denali –principalmente porque a Violet aun le seguía cayendo muy mal Tanya-, en un pequeño poblado muy tranquilo, así que mientras nosotros trabajábamos, Bree se iba al colegio con sus tías y tíos… y Derek.

-Edward?- baje la vista a ella otra vez- Vamos, amor, no me digas que estas celoso?

-Por qué habría de estarlo? Entre ellos no pasa nada.

-Exacto… y aunque pasara, no tendrías porque enojarte, o si?

Preferí no contestar, no me apetecía seguir pensando esas cosas sobre mi hija y mi cuñado.  
Bella se levanto y me tendió la mano, sin preguntarle nada la tome y deje que me guiara hasta nuestra habitación.

-Sabes de qué me estaba acordando hace poco?- negué con la cabeza, al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besarle el cuello- En esa conversación que tuvimos cuando vivíamos en Londres… acerca de tener un bebe juntos.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo…- Bella se estremeció cuando mi lengua recorrió el lugar detrás de su oído derecho- Por qué? Quieres que lo empecemos a intentar?

-De hecho, eso ya… ya no es necesario- quito mi mano de su cadera y la llevo hasta su vientre- Felicidades, papá.

Me quede helado… había escuchado bien?  
Bella acababa de darme a entender que tendríamos un bebe?

-Estas… estas embarazada?- ella asintió, con una sonrisita traviesa- Oh por Dios, estas embarazada!- la tome en brazos y la alce, dándole una vuelta en el aire- Vamos a ser papás otra vez!

-Así es, cariño.

No la deje hablar más y la bese, devorando sus labios, queriendo decirle tantas cosas con ese simple gesto.

Definitivamente no podría haber sido más feliz que en ese momento.

.

.

Suspire.  
Era extraño volver a vivir esto. Ver a Bella dormida entre mis brazos una vez mas era algo increíble, algo que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo, pero aun así era extraño.

Lucas nos había explicado algunos meses atrás que dado que mi esposa estaba viviendo una experiencia muy "humana" tendría algunos síntomas humanos, entre ellos el sueño o nauseas, gracias a Dios esto último no lo tuvo, Bella había pasado todos estos meses sin las nauseas matutina que a tantas mujeres golpeaba durante el embarazo.

Debo admitir que a mí me encantaba tenerla así, sentirla dormir a mi lado o ver su cuerpo cambiar día con día.  
Habían pasado solo 3 meses desde que Bella me dijo que seriamos padres, pero como los dos éramos vampiros el embarazo pasaba con mayor rapidez que el promedio normal, de hecho mi suegro estaba casi seguro de que no faltaba mucho para que tuviéramos a nuestro bebe con nosotros, y a juzgar por el tamaño del vientre de mi mujer yo tampoco lo dudaba.

Mi esposa se removió, incomoda, entre mis brazos, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y después suspiro, afuera se podía oír el sonido de las risas de Bree y Luna a través de la ventana.

-Se está moviendo otra vez?- pregunte, abrazándola un poco más, cuidando de no aplastar su estomago.

Ella simplemente gimió y pego su cuerpo al mío lo más que su embarazado estomago se lo permitió. Coloque una de mis manos sobre este y lo acaricie en suaves círculos; el bebe se movía constantemente y a Bella le incomodaba, sobretodo mientras dormía. Metí mi mano dentro de su blusa azul cielo y comencé a tararear la nana que le había compuesto a nuestro bebe aun por nacer, a veces se calmaba con eso, otras con la nana de Bree o la de Bella.

-Mejor?

-Algo- susurro- Es increíble cómo reacciona al sonido de tu voz.

-Igual que tu cuando eras humana, amor- me reí. Bese su frente y seguí tarareando.

Algunas horas después me encontraba sentado ante mi piano –regalo de Bella por nuestro aniversario de bodas-, tocando la nana de mi pequeña Bree, con los ojos cerrados.

Le había escrito esa melodía algunos meses atrás, después de contarle que Bella estaba embarazada. Cuando se lo dijimos sonrió y nos felicito, pero conocía a mi pequeña y pude ver el parpadeo del miedo en sus ojos. Estaba asustada de que Bella y yo ya no la quisiéramos como antes, tenía miedo de que el bebe le quitara a sus papás.  
Cuando me lo confeso, después de mucho insistir por parte mía, solo pude abrazarla y jurarle que nada en este mundo –ni siquiera el próximo bebe por nacer- haría que la dejáramos de amar.

-Eres mi pequeña- recuerdo que le dije, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho- Te amo y nada lo va a cambiar. No olvides que tu eres nuestra primera hija, ángel.

-Pero este bebe si es tuyo…

-Tanto como tú eres mía y de Bella.- bese su cabeza y suavemente tome el dije de corazón sobre su cuello- Recuerda que mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho, mi niña.

Bree solo había sonreído y me habría abrazado mas.  
Poco después le entregue una pequeña libreta con un CD, con esta melodía en ellos. Ese mismo día me pidió que le enseñara a tocar el piano, esa fue la primera que aprendió seguida después la de Bella.

-Papá?- Gire la cabeza sin dejar de tocar, saliendo de mis recuerdos- Puedo pasar?

-Claro, mi amor. Siéntate a mi lado- Bree sonrió y se sentó en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre el piano y comenzó a tocar conmigo- Ocurre algo?

-Nada, solo quería estar contigo… te molesta?

-Nunca- Bree guardo silencio- Pero te conozco, ángel. Sé que hay algo que quieres preguntar. Puedes hacerlo.

Mi hija dejo de tocar y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, gesto nervioso que había adquirido de su madre.

-Sigues… sigues enojado conmigo?

Suspire y deje de tocar para encararla.

-No estaba enojado, Bree. Solo confundido. Jamás pensé que eso estuviera pasando.

-Te juro que no lo planeamos, papi. Solo se dio.

-Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado que tuvieras la confianza para decírnoslo y no tuviéramos que descubrirlo de la forma en que lo hicimos- asintió y bajo la mirada, me recordaba tanto a Bella cuando hacia eso. Era la misma mirada de cuando los descubrimos, hacia casi 1 mes.

_Bella había salido del trabajo antes y yo le había sugerido que fuéramos al cine con Bree para pasar el día.  
Recuerdo que mi mujer había sonreído y se había puesto una mano sobre el gran abultamiento de su vientre._

_-Se va a sorprender mucho cuando nos vea fuera de su escuela, esperándola._

_Lo cierto es que la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros, en especial yo, cuando al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio vimos a mi hija, recostada sobre el capo del auto de Anthony, besándose con Derek.  
Apreté el volante con mis manos y casi lo rompo, solo me detuve porque Bella puso una mano sobre mi brazo, lo que si no pudo evitar fue que saliera del auto y cerrara con un portazo, lo que hizo que mi hija y mi cuñado se separara y nos notaran._

_-Papá!_

_-Edward, te lo puedo explicar._

_-Explicar? Que diablos me vas a explicar, Derek? Los vimos! Estabas besando a mi niña!_

_-No soy una niña, papá!_

_-Bree, deja que tu padre arregle esto- le susurro Bella, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento había dejado el auto y había llegado hasta ella._

_-Pero, mamá…_

_-Nada de peros, sube al auto- gruñí. _

_Bree me dio una mirada triste e hizo lo que le pedí, con su madre detrás de ella, una vez que ambas estuvieron en el auto mi esposa arranco y salió del estacionamiento._

_-No voy a decirte que lo lamento, porque no es verdad- me aclaro._

_-No me interesa que me digas que lo sientes, eso no cambia nada… lo que quiero saber es en qué demonios estabas pensando al meterte con mi hija?_

_-En que la quiero- confeso- No sé cómo, pero me enamore._

_-Por Dios, Derek, es solo una niña! Ella no tiene la experiencia que tu si, se supone que el adulto eres tú, debías cuidarla!_

_-Crees que me gusta haberme enamorado de la hija de mi hermanita? Soy consciente de que esto está mal, que soy mucho mayor que ella, pero, carajo, tu también eres mayor que Bella._

_-La diferencia es que Bella no es mi sobrina y Bree si la tuya._

_-Si Bella y tu no la hubieran adoptado podría haber sido mi hermana._

_-Y se supone que eso va a consolarme?_

_-Se que no lo hará. Pero antes de que me mates, como se que tienes ganas de hacerlo, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase quiero a Bree y que nadie, nunca Edward, la va a querer como yo. _

_-Es una niña…_

_-Ella misma te ha dicho que no lo es. Esa es la forma en que tú quieres verla, porque te da miedo perderla, te da miedo ya no ser el hombre más importante en su vida. _

_-Tú no sabes nada, Derek._

_-Tal vez no, pero sé que la amo. Y que digas lo que digas, y sin importar cuánto grites y te enojes, no la voy a dejar. Bree es el amor de mi existencia, no lo puedes cambiar._

_Y le creí.  
Sabía que decía la verdad. Pero, es que como no lo había visto antes? Como no vi las señales? Es que nunca note como se iluminaba la mirada de mi hija al ver a Derek? Nunca me fije en que le gustaba más pasar tiempo con el que con las gemelas o Alice? O como la sonrisa de mi cuñado crecía solo con tenerla cerca? Había estado tan ciego?_

_-Si la lastimas te mato, entendiste?- el asintió rápidamente- Es enserio, a la primer lagrima que le vea derramar por ti, te despedazo y quemo los restos._

-Tenía miedo, supongo- susurro Bree, volviendo a tocar- De que te enojaras o quisieras matarlo… El dijo que lo harías.

-Oh quise hacerlo, no te lo niego- reí- Pero pude ver que decir la verdad cuando me dijo que te quería… Lo que no entiendo es por qué vienes a preguntarme esto ahora, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Si, solo quería estar segura- sonrió- No quería que tuviéramos problemas pro esto.

-Mira, limítate a no besarlo cuando este cerca y estaremos a mano, vale?

Bree se soltó a reír y asintió.

-Cariño, has visto a Bree?- giramos al oír a Bella entrar al estudio- Oh, aquí estas, pequeña. Tu tía Lana te está esperando en la sala, creo que iban a ir a la librería.

Bree asintió, beso mi mejilla y salto del banquillo, se acerco a su madre y la abrazo.

-Vuelvo en un rato- informo para luego agacharse y besar el estomago de Bella-Nos vemos, bebe. No nazcas mientras no estoy- bromeo y con pequeños saltitos salió del estudio.

-Y se puede saber de que hablaban ustedes dos?

Sonreí y le hice un gesto para que se sentara en el lugar que Bree había dejado libre, mientras yo tocaba su nana.

-En ella y Derek, aun estaba preocupada de que estuviera enojado con ella por ocultárnoslo.-Bella recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro- Tienes sueño otra vez?- ella negó.- Segura?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero ya no veo la hora de que este pequeño salga y lo podamos conocer.

-O pequeña- corregí.

-Si, o pequeña- rodo los ojos- No sé porque Alice y tu están tan seguros de que será niña.

-No solo nosotros, también Luna, Justin, Rosalie, Esme, Anthony, Bree y Lucas lo creen.

-Si, pero Lana, Mark, Emmet, Jasper, Violet, Derek, Rachel y Carlisle creen que será niño.

-Están equivocados- reí- Alice lo ha visto.

-Cosa imposible porque gracias a mi escudo tu querida hermana no puede ver mi futuro y por consiguiente tampoco el de el bebe.- reí y la bese.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero algo en mi me decía que nuestro pequeño pateador seria niña, una pequeña a la que amaría tanto como a Bree.

-Como tú misma dijiste una vez, mi amor… Yo jamás apostare contra Alice.

_Fin…_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Y tan tan, esta historia se ha acabado.  
Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me apoyaron desde el primer capítulo, es especialmente por ustedes que he escrito este epilogo tan largo, que fácilmente abarca el triple de palabras que un capitulo normal, pero se lo merecían por todos los comentarios que me mandaron y todas las veces que esperaron pacientemente a que escribiera un capitulo mas.**

**Y en cuanto a si el bebe seria niño o niña… saquen sus propias conclusiones jeje.**

**Y ahora si, por última vez se los pediré: Me regalan un Review? Son gratis!**

**Las quiero  
Gloria Brindis.**


End file.
